


Закрытые двери не лгут

by IryStorm



Series: Sliding doors [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Memory Magic, Sex Magic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: Во время вызова демона Памяти выясняется, что не только у Клэри стёрты воспоминания. Алек же обнаруживает, что сходит с пути, по которому всё время шёл, и выбирает другой.





	1. Демон Памяти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Closed Doors Don't Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715878) by [RedOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid). 



> Вторая часть большой серии фиков «Sliding Doors». Основной пейринг — малек, однако у текста есть приквел с джалеком. Работы в целом самостоятельны, однако я рекомендовала бы прочесть приквел для понимания, что происходит)
> 
> Фик большой и переводится медленно. Вероятнее всего, главы будут появляться раз в три-четыре недели, так что учитывайте это, начиная читать :)

У Алека выдался ужасный день. Хотя, скорее, ужасная неделя: с того момента, как Клэри Фрэй — Фэйрчайлд — или как там её свалилась на их головы, идеально упорядоченный мир Алека разваливался буквально на глазах.

Джейс бездумно ринулся вслед за Клэри, и хотя Алек привык к тому, что он порой отклоняется от миссии, прислушиваясь к своим инстинктам, то сейчас всё явно было иначе. Тошнотворное чувство внутри подсказывало, что дело в самой Клэри.

Ему не должно было быть так больно. Алек много лет скрывал свои чувства к Джейсу, знал, что они безнадёжны — и строжайше запрещены из-за их связи. Не просто сложные, а непреодолимые препятствия, но глупая влюблённость, или что это такое было, просто отказывалась умирать.

А сейчас они направлялись на рейв к нижнемирцам, чтобы переплатить магу за информацию, которая, возможно, окажется бесполезной. Алек высказал всё это Иззи — вывалил, если быть точным, — и запнулся, нарвавшись на понимающий взгляд.

— Лучше?

— Нет. Ладно, — смягчился Алек, когда Иззи улыбнулась. — Может, немного.

Он поправил колчан на плече и крепче перехватил лук.

— Ты не можешь и дальше скрывать свои чувства, Алек, — сказала Иззи. — Это лишь вопрос времени, когда тебя от них разорвёт. Это будет совсем невесело.

Алек наградил её самым равнодушным взглядом, на который был способен. Не то чтобы он не понимал, что играет с огнём, но у него не было выбора. И Иззи это знала. Или должна была — порой его сестра была опасно оптимистична по отношению к тому, что может принять их консервативный мир, а что нет.

— Ладно, пойдём. И помни, что идём мы не развлекаться.

Раз уж его всё равно будут дразнить сварливым старшим братом, то пусть хотя бы будет повод.

***

Переговоры Джейса и Клэри с магом прервал посланный Кругом убийца. Алек быстро с ним разобрался, но Магнус Бейн успел уйти через портал прежде, чем они получили нужную информацию.

— Знаешь, что? — с усилившимся раздражением сказал Алек Джейсу, едва они вышли за дверь. — Это прекрасно. Магнус не только не вернул девчонке её воспоминания, но и медальон забрал. Великолепно!

Джейс тут же встал на защиту Клэри — ну ещё бы! — и разговор превратился в перепалку, в которой Клэри объяснила своё поведение беспокойством за мать. Снова.

— Ну, прости, что подставляю тебя перед начальством, — сказала она Алеку, явно ни о чём не сожалея на самом деле. Алек сцепил зубы, чтобы не наорать на неё. — Но из-за меня гибнут люди!

Алек проявил бы больше сочувствия, если б следующей фразой она не напомнила, что маги скрылись от Валентина, а значит, воспоминания, возможно, нельзя будет вернуть.

Ужасно хотелось что-нибудь разбить, особенно после того, как попытка Джейса отследить мага провалилась, и он предложил Алеку поискать его через связь парабатай. Будто ему и в голову не могло прийти, что Алек может отказаться.

Конечно, он не отказался. Джейс нарисовал на его ладони руну поиска и они соединили руки. Руна активировалась, и Алек не сдержал вздоха, когда ощутил тепло связи парабатай. Сердцебиение Джейса синхронизировалось с его собственным, они дышали в унисон, и Алек впервые за несколько дней почувствовал себя правильно. От тепла ладони Джейса в его в сердце привычно ёкнуло, а следом пришло странное ощущение, будто Алек забыл о чём-то важном.

— Нашёл. — Джейс убрал руку, разрывая связь, и дезориентированный Алек несколько раз слепо моргнул.

Когда они добрались до склада, где было логово Магнуса, битва была в самом разгаре — Круг успел раньше. Алек быстро включился в бой, испытывая облегчение — он наконец мог хоть что-нибудь предпринять.

Сражаться было просто — сосредоточиться, очистить мысли, убрать эмоции, которые могли отвлечь. Алек подстрелил двух членов Круга и быстро прошёл в следующую комнату, где, судя по тяжёлым звукам падения, всё ещё кипела битва.

Завернув за угол, Алек увидел ещё одного члена Круга. В руках тот держал длинный клинок, не сводя глаз со своей цели, и насмешливо ухмылялся. Алек выпустил стрелу ему в ногу, и пока тот оборачивался, маг прикончил его парочкой быстрых волшебных ударов.

— Отлично поджарил, — сказал Алек, впечатлённый силой и ловкостью атаки.

— Скорее, получилось средней прожарки, — поправил маг, и Алек закатил глаза, несмотря на весь ужас шутки.

Маг тем временем обернулся, и его глаза расширились.

— Я Магнус, — сообщил он, подходя ближе и дружелюбно улыбаясь. — Кажется, нас друг другу не представили?

Было в нём что-то такое, то ли аура силы, исходящая от каждого движения, то ли озорной огонёк в тёмных глазах, то ли улыбка, тронувшая сразу всё лицо... Алек вдруг начал заикаться, как последний идиот.

Ему удалось выдавить своё имя, а затем сказать, что нужно вернуться к остальным. Всё это время Алек широко улыбался и всерьёз переживал, был ли в его словах хоть какой-то смысл. Но Магнус смотрел на него, всё так же улыбаясь, и его глаза... от них дыхание перехватывало.

— Точно, нужно возвращаться на вечеринку, — сказал Магнус, сжалившись наконец над попытками Алека сложить слова в предложения. Отчего-то слова звучали совсем иначе, попадая в путаницу мыслей, которые сейчас представлял собой мозг Алека. Перед глазами возникли картинки из ночного клуба: танцующие люди, жаркие тела, энергия и прикосновения.

— Точно, — сказал Алек, пытаясь собраться. Они с Магнусом снова столкнулись взглядами и, чёрт, это было плохо. Чудовищно.

Алек быстро отвёл глаза и выскочил из комнаты.

***

Магнус Бейн продолжал впечатлять. Во-первых, он перенёс своё логово, включая всех внутри, в новое место, и переход был таким плавным, что Алек едва его заметил. А во-вторых, отдал медальон Иззи, словно знал, как сильно она хотела получить его назад.

Алек, внимательно наблюдавший за происходящим, увидел, как Магнус что-то тихо сказал Иззи, отчего её лицо озарилось удивлённой улыбкой. Сам Магнус, словно почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, поднял глаза, увидел Алека и мягко, как-то совершенно интимно, ему улыбнулся.

Джейс отвлёк Алека, одарив вопросительным взглядом. Алек уставился на свой лук, сцепив зубы, когда Магнус и Клэри принялись говорить о Демоне памяти. Потому что именно это они сейчас и делают — вызывают демона с помощью мага, нарушая в процессе, по крайней мере, тринадцать правил Конклава. Алек мечтал, чтобы эта ночь побыстрее закончилась.

— Красавчик, готовь свою команду, — сказал Магнус, и Алек ощутил неожиданный укол. Он привык, что всё внимание достаётся Иззи и Джейсу, и обычно был благодарен, что его не замечают. Но сейчас почему-то хотелось иного, и когда Джейс, закатив глаза, сделал шаг в его сторону со словами «Ты знаешь, что делать», Алеку хотелось ему врезать.

Но следующее действие Магнуса удивило всех.

— Я не с тобой говорю, — сказал он, жестом останавливая Джейса. Он толкнул его на место и указал рукой на Алека. — Ты.

Алек изо всех сил старался не показать, насколько удивлён. Магнус ему улыбнулся, и Алеку вдруг стало необъяснимо тепло. Магнус ясно дал понять, кого считает лидером их команды, и от этого знания становилось хорошо — даже более чем, по правде. Алеку, не сумевшему сдержать ответной улыбки, показалось, что он вдруг стал выше ростом. Джейс наградил его пристальным взглядом, и Алек пожал плечами. Джейс нахмурился и скрестил на груди руки, словно считал, что у Алека есть от него тайны. К счастью, Алек годами оттачивал мастерство не говорить Джейсу о разном, а сейчас ещё и Клэри прекрасно отвлекала внимание. Джейс на ней так зациклился, что позабыл про Алека сразу, едва Магнус и Клэри вышли в другую комнату.

Алек смотрел, как Джейс выходит следом, и в груди привычно кольнуло. Но на сей раз всё было иначе: вместе с болью он ощутил равнодушие и немного — облегчение.

Алек покачал головой, освобождаясь от мыслей: хаос вокруг явно играл с ним злую шутку.

***  
— Итак, что такой милый Сумеречный охотник делает в подобном месте? — спросил Магнус, когда они остались в гостиной — Джейс и Клэри... заканчивали подготовку за закрытыми дверями.

Иззи хмыкнула, Алек бросил на неё укоряющий взгляд и сосредоточил своё внимание на Магнусе. Тот смотрел на него как и при первой встрече: словно Алек был чем-то новым и совершенно потрясающим.

— Ничего особенного, — ответил Алек сухо, как обычно разговаривал с Иззи и Джейсом. Почему-то с Магнусом этот тон звучал немного иначе.

— Я могу это исправить. — Магнус медленно окинул Алека взглядом и выгнул бровь, явно давая понять, что ему нравится увиденное. Алек почувствовал, как вспыхнули румянцем щёки, и быстро отвернулся, перепуганный собственной реакцией. Что-то во взгляде Магнуса заставляло его быть смелее, так что он сорвано вздохнул и снова посмотрел Магнусу в глаза, не в силах удержать рвущуюся на лицо улыбку.

Магнус выгнул и вторую бровь, его глаза потемнели, в них появился заинтересованный блеск. Он будил внутри Алека что-то горячее, как старый повторяющийся сон: он стоит на коленях на постели, зарывшись в подушку, чтобы сдержать рвущиеся стоны, а горячий язык медленно ведёт кончиком по его спине. Алек несколько раз моргнул, прогоняя неуместную картинку, но едва взглянув на Магнуса, снова не мог удержаться. Что-то в нём перещёлкнуло, открылось, и Алек не мог перестать думать, как бы руки Магнуса ощущались на его теле, каким было бы прикосновение холодного металла многочисленных колец к разгорячённой коже.

Заметив, что Алек пялится, Магнус принялся перебирать пальцами, выписывая в воздухе маленькие магические спирали, которые Алека так и гипнотизировали. Магнус склонил голову, улыбка на его лице превратилась в ухмылку, а через мгновение он соединил указательный и средний пальцы и сделал движение, от которого внизу живота запылало. Алек знал это движение — стоило закрыть глаза, и он практически ощущал давление внутри, желание податься, насадиться глубже... И всё же он не понимал: он никогда не позволял себе ничего более быстрого удовлетворения в душе, смертельно боясь, что если попробует что-то более... проникновенное, не сможет удержаться от фантазий.

— Ты применяешь ко мне магию? — очнулся Алек, отступая на шаг.

— Конечно, нет. — Магнус перестал улыбаться. Алек продолжал пятиться. — Алек, что не так?

— Ничего, — быстро ответил он, успокаивая дыхания и скрещивая руки на груди. — Мысли на мгновение спутались. Я в порядке.

— Ну раз ты говоришь... — недоверчиво ответил Магнус. — Прошу меня простить, пойду проверю нашу мисс Фэйрчайлд, чтобы она ничего не напутала с пентаграммой.

Он прошёл мимо Алека и скрылся в своей магической комнате. Алек пялился ему вслед, пока подошедшая Иззи не взяла его за руку и не увела на диван.

— Что такое? — тихо, чтобы не услышали в соседней комнате, спросила она. — Минуту назад вы флиртовали, как сумасшедшие, а потом ты внезапно ощетинился. Что случилось?

— Ничего не случилось, — возразил Алек, прекрасно зная, что Иззи не купится. — И мы не флиртовали, просто разговаривали.

— Конечно, ведь именно обычный разговор всегда делает тебя таким разгоряченным и взволнованным, — сказала Иззи. — Алек, это нормально, если он тебе нравится, ты можешь...

— Могу что? — перебил Алек. — Иметь с ним будущее? Познакомить с нашими родителями? Жениться перед лицом Конклава? Даже ты не настолько наивна.

— Я хотела сказать, что ты можешь позвать его выпить, — ответила Иззи. — Боже, Алек, у нас не Викторианская эпоха, знаешь ли. Не обязательно жениться на ком-то, чтобы приятно провести с ним время.

Хотел бы Алек, чтобы всё было так просто, правда. Но, к сожалению, пока Иззи и Джейс «следовали зову сердца» или как они это называли, именно Алеку приходилось соблюдать приличия. Как правило, Алек не возражал — ему нравилась отведённая ему роль, безопасная и понятная, но именно сейчас ему как никогда хотелось послать всё к чёрту и оставить Иззи с Джейсом самостоятельно разгребать дерьмо.

— Не хочу это обсуждать, — вместо этого сказал он. — Пойдём разберёмся с вызовом.

Иззи явно хотела возразить, но в итоге просто кивнула.

— Пойдём, братишка.

***

— Имя демона — Валак, — сообщил Магнус. — И за воспоминания Клэри он потребует плату.

— Что это значит? Какую плату? — спросил Джейс.

— Узнаем, — пожал плечами Магнус. — Давайте начинать.

Его тёплая ладонь в руке Алека помогала мириться с происходящим. Вызов демона противоречил всему, чему Алека учили, и он не мог отделаться от мысли, что они совершают огромную ошибку. Пентаграмма на полу выглядела устрашающе, и тот факт, что Клэри, по-видимому, безупречно нарисовала её с первой попытки, напоминал о том, что она — дочь Валентина и потенциально опасна.

Магнус заговорил на незнакомом Алеку языке, и вскоре пентаграмма вспыхнула, заполняясь чёрным дымом, который начал формироваться в вихрь.

— Валак здесь! — сказал Магнус, перекрикивая свист ветра. — Не разрывайте круг!

Вихрь закружился сильнее, Алек видел, с каким трудом держится Клэри, как Джейс кричит ей что-то и крепче хватает за руку.

— Время пришло, демон требует плату! — прокричал Магнус, и его глаза распахнулись шире.

Он посмотрел на Клэри и Джейса, а затем перевёл гневный взгляд на Алека: 

— Почему вы не сказали, что воспоминания забрали не только у Клэри? Это меняет всю постановку ритуала! Что за самонадеянность?!

Алек быстро оглядел круг: на лицах Джейса, Иззи и Клэри отражалось такое же изумление, какое испытывал он сам. Магнус последовал его примеру — и громко застонал.

— Вы сами не знаете, что ваши воспоминания стёрли, — кивнул он. — Ну конечно, не знаете. Что ж, это несколько усложняет дело.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Джейс. — Чьи воспоминания?

— Демон спросил, чьи воспоминания нам нужны, — ответил Магнус. — Клэри, твои или Алека.

Алек растерянно переглянулся с Джейсом и ощутил, как внутри поднимается паника.

— Это невозможно, — озвучил его мысли Джейс. — Мы бы знали, если бы кто-то забрал наши воспоминания, так ведь? То есть, мы же должны знать!

— Только если тот, кто их забрал, не знал, что делает, — возразил Магнус. — Придётся вернуться к этому позже: Валак теряет терпение и, поверьте мне, не стоит заставлять Высшего демона ждать. Все, держитесь крепче!

Вихрь закружился ещё сильнее, ветер окреп так, что даже Алеку пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не выпустить руки товарищей.

— Каждый из нас должен отдать воспоминание о человеке, которого мы любим больше всего! — пояснил Магнус. — Должен предупредить: будет неприятно. Не знаю, какие ещё воспоминания отдали Валаку, но, уверяю, он попытается их использовать, чтобы заставить вас разорвать круг и освободить себя! Неважно, что вы сделали в прошлом, неважно, какие тёмные секреты храните в глубине своего сознания, не дайте ему их использовать! Не. Разрывайте. Круг!

Порыв ветра сотряс комнату, Иззи дёрнула головой, и в центре вихря появилось изображение улыбающегося Алека. Дальше был черёд Клэри — в вихре показалось лицо женщины, Алек решил, что это, видимо, её мать. Следующим в лапы демона попал сам Алек — и он широко распахнул глаза, когда увидел в чёрном дыму лицо Джейса.

Это даже не было настоящим воспоминанием. Алек узнал сцену, она была в одном из постыдных снов, от которых он годами пытался избавиться: Джейс улыбался ему через плечо, и в его глазах ещё были видны отголоски удовольствия.

Алек инстинктивно повернулся к настоящему Джейсу и столкнулся с выражением чистейшего шока на его лице. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, Алек не мог придумать ни одного внятного объяснения. Всё это было слишком, ему нужно было уйти, нужно было...

— Не разрывай круг, — напомнил Магнус, глядя прямо ему в глаза. Алек почувствовал короткий всполох магии, который прошёлся от его ладони прямиком к сердцу, успокаивая биение до нормального ритма. — Демон играет с тобой. Не позволяй ему!

Алек с трудом сглотнул и, кивнув, крепче сжал руки Магнуса и Джейса в своих. Секунду спустя в вихре появилось воспоминание Джейса, и настал черёд Алека испытывать шок. Он знал это воспоминание, но также знал, что в реальности подобного никогда не происходило.

Он видел собственное лицо и улыбку — такую, какой никогда в жизни не улыбался: дразнящую и приглашающую. Это было очень далеко от реальности: в действительности в тот день Джейс зашёл к нему в комнату за чем-то, а Алек как раз принимал душ. Джейс выскочил за дверь, выкрикивая извинения, а Алек едва не умер от стыда раз сто подряд.

Джейс выглядел потрясённым, и Алек сжал его руку, пытаясь перекричать рёв ветра:

— Всё в порядке, он пытается нас обмануть!

Джейс сжал его ладонь в ответ и решительно уставился на вихрь, в центре которого как раз появилось последнее воспоминание: маг с рогами, нахмурившись, смотрел на них с явным неудовольствием. Сразу после этого вспыхнул свет, и Клэри рухнула на пол, как подкошенная. Джейс и Изабель, не выпуская её рук, закричали, выясняя, в порядке ли она.

Вихрь рассеялся, пентаграмма стала обычным рисунком. Магнус медленно выдохнул и улыбнулся:

— Хорошая работа, Охотники. Можете быть свободны.

Джейс тут же оказался рядом с Клэри: бережно обхватив её голову, он ласково убрал волосы с лица и помог ей подняться.

Алек отвернулся, сглатывая сухим горлом и пытаясь понять, что только что произошло. Он не видел причин, по которым Магнус стал бы лгать насчёт их с Джейсом стёртых воспоминаний, но при этом не мог понять, когда и как это могло произойти.

— Пойдём со мной, — Магнус тронул его за локоть, привлекая внимание. — Начнём разбираться с твоими воспоминаниями, пока другие помогают Клэри прийти в себя.

— Воспоминание, которое демон у меня забрал, — заговорил Алек, — не было настоящим. Как и воспоминание Джейса. Почему он... я просто не понимаю.

— Давай поговорим в гостиной, — предложил Магнус. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что нам нужно хорошенько выпить, пока ночь не закончилась.

***

— Итак, — Магнус сел на диван рядом с Алеком и протянул ему коктейль с прозрачным ликёром. — Расскажи о вас с Джейсом.

Алек буквально почувствовал, как каменеют плечи. Глубоко вздохнув, он заставил себя расслабиться.

— Не о чём говорить. Мы парабатай, вот и всё.

— Александр, всё хорошо, — тихо сказал Магнус. — Тебе нечего стыдиться.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты.

— Ладно, — согласился Магнус, легко улыбаясь. — Оставим вопросы до тех пор, пока вы оба не будете здесь и не договоритесь об ответах. Тогда как насчёт рассказать что-нибудь о себе? Например, нравится ли тебе эфиопская кухня?

— Как это связано с происходящим?

— Никак. Мне просто любопытно.

— Хм, сомневаюсь, что я когда-нибудь её пробовал, — растерянно ответил Алек. — Повара в Институте готовят, в основном, простую еду: овощи, рыбу, мясо иногда. Но мы с Иззи как-то ели тайскую кухню, — добавил он, когда Магнус посмотрел на него так, словно он всю жизнь питался хлебом и водой. — Было вкусно. Не знаю, эфиопская на неё... похожа?

— Хм, нет, — ответил Магнус, скрывая — Алек видел — улыбку. — Тайская и эфиопская кухни определённо разные.

— О.

— Хочешь как-нибудь попробовать? — предложил Магнус. — Скажем, в пятницу вечером, часов в восемь?

Алек едва не поперхнулся напитком и шокировано уставился на Магнуса, потому что прозвучало это, как... но ведь не могло же быть.

— Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? — выпалил он и немедленно захотел провалиться под землю, потому что, конечно, Магнус не мог, это бессмыслица...

— Приглашаю, — ответил Магнус, отпивая коктейль. — Ты согласен?

— Я... но почему? То есть, почему я? Я же... — «Странный, — подсказал внутренний голос,- смущённый, неопытный». — Сумеречный охотник, — беспомощно закончил он.

— Так и есть, — согласился Магнус. — А я — Верховный маг. Я защищаю Нижний мир и делюсь с людьми магическим опытом, ты — играешь с демонами своей светящейся палочкой. Так что, ужин?

— Я не играю с демонами палочкой, — возразил Алек.

— Нет? — невинно спросил Магнус. — Надеюсь, со мной ты своей палочкой поиграешь.

— С чего бы мне... — До Алека внезапно дошло, на что намекнул Магнус, и щёки моментально залило румянцем. — Магнус, это...

— Интригующее предложение, несмотря на дурацкую шутку?

— Скорее, совершенно непристойное.

— О, пристойность переоценивают, — мурлыкнул Магнус, явно наслаждаясь эффектом, который его слова производили на Алека. — Поверь мне, я жил в Викторианскую эпоху. По своему опыту скажу: чем больше чопорности и пристойности снаружи, тем интереснее внутри.

Алек собрался и сделал ещё один глоток, чтобы занять чем-то руки. Сказал бы ему кто неделю назад, что он будет сидеть в гостиной Верховного мага Бруклина, потягивать коктейль и на самом деле флиртовать, Алек счёл бы, что этого кого-то ударили по голове.

И всё же... Алек снова отпил и встретился взглядом с Магнусом. Что-то безумное внутри хотело согласиться, сказать «да пошло оно к чёрту» тому, что он должен чувствовать, делать и хотеть, а вместо этого просто... позволить себе ощутить то, чего он хотел на самом деле.

Пульс забился чаще. От открытого интереса в глазах Маркуса внутри всё переворачивалось,, одновременно привязывая к земле и заставляя взлетать к небесам. То, как смело Магнус на него смотрел, заставляло Алека ощущать себя куда привлекательнее обычного.

Он прокашлялся.

— Ужин звучит здорово.

Лицо Магнуса озарилось широкой счастливой улыбкой.

— Прекрасно! Скажи, если ещё чего-нибудь захочешь. Если любишь театр, на Бродвее идёт приятный новый спектакль, который я бы хотел посмотреть. Или можно остаться здесь — заказать еды, напитков, включить Нетфликс и позависать... — Он придвинулся ближе, жестом подзывая Алека сделать то же самое, и проговорил прямо ему на ухо: — И я не мог не заметить, как ты смотрел на мои руки. Можешь считать меня мелочным, но я люблю мужчин, которые знают, чего хотят, и что любят в постели.

Магнус продолжал флиртовать, но эти слова оказали на Алека совершенно противоположное действие. Он дёрнулся, проливая остатки своего коктейля на них обоих.

— Чёрт! Прости, пожалуйста. Подержи. Тут есть где-то салфетки? Давай я...

— Не волнуйся об этом. — Магнус взмахнул рукой, магией очищая их одежду, и посмотрел на Алека. — Это мне нужно извиняться. Я перегнул палку.

— Не в этом дело. — Алек глубоко вздохнул, беря себя в руки, и сел обратно на диван. — Просто я не привык... что люди столь открыты. Мне нужно привыкнуть.

— А, — понимающе кивнул Магнус. — Ни слова больше. Это может быть наш маленький секрет.

— Что? — недоумённо спросил Алек и застыл, поражённый внезапной мыслью. Теперь-то ясно, к чему был весь этот разговор.

Алек поверить не мог, что почти позволил себе увлечься, почти отдался чувству, которое могло разрушить всю его карьеру, и ради чего? Ради влечения к магу, с которым они едва познакомились?

Он вскочил, намереваясь послать Магнуса к чёрту и вернуться к тому, чем должен заниматься — допросить Клэри о том, где находится Чаша Смерти.

Но Магнус оказался быстрее.

— Ла-адно, — он вскочил следом и выставил перед собой руки в успокаивающем жесте. — Понятия не имею, что творится в твоей голове, но ты так на меня смотришь, словно готов убить, а это совсем нехорошо. Может, начнём сначала?

— Ты чёртов манипулятор, — сказал Алек. — С чего тут начинать?

Магнус удивлённо поднял бровь.

— Несколько странная реакция на приглашение на ужин, не находишь?

— Не люблю, когда со мной играют, — гневно ответил Алек. — И если ты думаешь, что сможешь меня шантажировать...

— Воу! — перебил Магнус. — Шантажировать? Это ещё откуда взялось?

— Отрицаешь?

— Ладно, раз уж разговор зашёл куда-то не туда, позволь объяснить тебе кое-что, — ровно сказал Магнус. — Первое. — Он выставил один палец. — Я не собираюсь тебя шантажировать. Второе: да, я бы очень хотел пойти с тобой на свидание. И третье, что я пытался — и явно не смог — до тебя донести: для меня не проблема, что ты скрываешь свою ориентацию. Я знаю, что из себя представляет Конклав, и не заинтересован в том, чтобы толкать тебя на путь, к которому ты не готов, и которого, возможно, даже не хочешь. Особенно, учитывая то, что мы ещё недостаточно друг друга знаем. Вот и всё.

— О. — Алек осел на диван, чувствуя, что ему не хватает воздуха. Слова Магнуса обрушились на него, даря облегчение, но вместе с тем ужасающее осознание: Магнус знал его сколько — час, два? И уже видел насквозь.

А если видел Магнус, другие тоже смогут. На этот риск Алек не мог пойти.

— Прости, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к Магнусу. — Я благодарен за, хм, предложение. Правда. Но сейчас всё так сложно, я просто... не могу.

Он ждал, что Магнус его остановит или хотя бы возразит, но тот лишь улыбнулся в ответ и сказал, что всё хорошо. Алек чувствовал себя загнанным в тупик.

— Ты не будешь меня переубеждать?

Магнус наградил его странным взглядом.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я переубедил? Ты же сказал, тебе нужно время, а я пусть и люблю вызовы, сомневаюсь, что ты просто играешь в недотрогу.

— Нет, я... — Алек сдался и со вздохом провёл рукой по волосам. — Слушай, Магнус, мне жаль, что я такой идиот. Всё так завертелось, когда появилась Клэри, а ещё Джейс... — Он покачал головой. — Я понятия не имею, зачем рассказываю тебе это.

— Я не прочь послушать, — сказал Магнус. — Что-то в тебя меня притягивает... ну, кроме очевидного. Ты исключительно привлекателен, если позволишь заметить.

— Кажется, ты путаешь меня с Джейсом.

— Ни в коем случае. — Магнус выудил из кармана визитку, которая слегка светилась, и протянул Алеку. — Вот мой номер. На случай, если передумаешь насчёт ужина. Я за, если ты тоже.

Алек невольно улыбнулся.

— «За» или «очень за»?

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, — подмигнул ему Магнус. — Пойдём, проверим остальных — у нас ещё полно работы.

***

— Ещё раз тебе говорю, Алек: я понятия не имею, где Чаша, — расстроенно сказала Клэри. — Мне только что вернули куски воспоминаний, и они перемешаны, ясно? Уж прости, что демон, с помощью волшебства выдернув их из моей головы, не выделил каждое потом маркером и не рассортировал в алфавитном порядке. И то, что вы все стоите надо мной и говорите: «Подумай хорошенько», совершенно не помогает!

— Всё хорошо, — Джейс успокаивающе погладил её по спине. — Не спеши.

— Мы этим уже два часа занимаемся, — сказала Иззи. — Может, пора сделать перерыв? Поспать, например? Когда мы спим, мозг формирует нейрологические шаблоны, которые составляют воспоминания. Не знаю, как магия затрагивает уже сформированные шаблоны— целиком уничтожает или вырезает частично, — но, возможно, мозгу Клэри нужно отдохнуть, чтобы иметь возможность заново их внедрить?

— Превосходная идея, — согласился Магнус, закрывая книгу и вставая с дивана, где сидел последние полчаса. — Не хочу показаться грубым, но уже почти утро, а мне нужно хотя бы пару часов поспать перед порталом в Спиральный лабиринт, где придётся разбираться с последствиями сегодняшнего нападения. Даже магия бессильна против тёмных кругов под глазами.

— Конечно, — кивнул Алек, досадуя, что сам не подумал об этом раньше. — Мы соберёмся и не будем тебе надоедать.

— И ещё: о ваших стёртых воспоминаниях, — Магнус перевёл взгляд с него на Джейса. — Я бы мог отправить официальный запрос в Институт, но судя по тому, что я успел понять, есть риск, что воспоминания стёрли именно они.

— Это невозможно, — сказал Джейс. — Любое воздействие, совершаемое Институтом, заносится в документы. Они не могли связаться с магом так, чтобы об этом не узнал Конклав.

— А кто сказал, что он не знал? — ответил Магнус. — Я лишь указываю на очевидные факты.

— Какие? — уточнил Алек.

— Два, на самом деле. Первое: вы понятия не имели о стёртых воспоминания, значит, тот, кто их удалял, позаботился о том, чтобы заполнить образовавшиеся пробелы. Чтобы фальшивые воспоминания были складными и не казались неправильными вам и окружающим, их создатель должен был иметь доступ не только к вам, но к человеку, который вам достаточно близок и мог бы выступить в роли якоря. Работая с Клэри, я использовал Джослин. Второе: Алек сказал мне, что ни его воспоминание, ни воспоминание Джейса, которые забрал Валак, не были настоящими. Это значит, что не все замещённые воспоминания можно было полностью удалить — это было бы опасно. Обычно это означает, что воспоминания были за длительный период. Долгий период включает большее количество воспоминаний, так что действовать нужно было очень аккуратно. Что возвращает нас к первому пункту. Есть ещё третье, но я бы хотел поговорить с Алеком и Джейсом наедине, чтобы получить больше информации.

Когда Магнус закончил говорить, Алека затошнило. Мысль, что кто-то в Институте мог... идиотизм какой-то.

— Какие ещё есть варианты? — спросила Иззи. Алек обожал сестру за то, что она оставалась рассудительной в любой ситуации. — Мог ли маг на них напасть?

— Маловероятно, — ответил Магнус. — Как я уже сказал, для полной картины мне нужно больше информации. Но главный вопрос, конечно, «зачем»? Заклинания памяти — одни из самых сложных и нестабильных в магии, они отнимают огромное количество энергии. Есть множество других способов напасть, даже на Сумеречного охотника.

— Возможно, это было сделано в качестве прикрытия?

— Может быть. Но зачем прилагать такие усилия, чтобы создать альтернативные воспоминания? Гораздо проще было стереть всё подчистую и уйти через портал куда-то в другую страну. В Лабиринте есть всего пара магов, которым под силу такое, но никто из них не стал бы работать на Конклав против собственных людей. А вот маг, заключивший контракт, выглядит более правдоподобно.

— Откуда мы знаем, что это был не ты? — нахмурился Джейс. — В том смысле, что ты определённо знаешь, о чём говоришь — ты доказал это с Клэри. А ещё ты местный, хорошо известен и определённо имеешь слабость к блестящим вещам. Может, это ты всё сделал? Подходит твоему профилю: тот же демон Памяти, что и с Клэри, и так далее.

— Ладно. Прежде всего, существует всего пять демонов Памяти, что, я уверен, вам известно, — закатил глаза Магнус. — Проще всего оказалось вызвать Валака, так что это очевидный выбор. Но, что более важно, если бы это был я, зачем бы я стал вам рассказывать?

— Магнус прав, — согласился Алек и поймал на себе недоверчивый взгляд Джейса. — Сам посуди. Какой ему прок от этого?

— Не знаю, наше доверие? Притвориться хорошим, чтобы мы согласились защищать его и его народ от Валентина? Он подозрительно быстро тебе понравился, не находишь, Алек? Ты даже перестал думать, что, может быть...

— Ты в буквальном смысле притащил Клэри в Институт в тот же вечер, когда вы познакомились! — воскликнул Алек, чувствуя, как разочарование, душившее его несколько дней, наконец находит выход. — Она дочь Валентина, которая взялась из ниоткуда, а ты, едва на неё взглянув, уже решил, что она достойна доверия настолько, чтобы привести в наш дом, дать ей оружие, показать, где мы спим! А теперь читаешь нотации мне? Словно я не жертвую каждый день всем, чтобы вы были в безопасности. Знаешь, что, Джейс? Да пошёл ты. Я не просто твой приятель, я твой парабатай, и это должно кое-что значить, но ты...

Он вздохнул, закрыв глаза и пытаясь выровнять пульс.

— Я не знаю, кто мы теперь друг другу, — закончил Алек, отчаянно пытаясь унять жжение в груди. — Иззи, донеси до него мысль, если можешь, ладно? Я... я просто не могу сейчас тут находиться. Простите.

Он вышел из комнаты, не обращая внимания на то, что Иззи и Джейс звали его по имени. Узел в груди продолжал затягиваться, и Алеку нужно было выбраться отсюда вон, прочь в город, пробежаться в надежде, что дышать станет легче. Холодный ветер в лицо был как нельзя кстати, Алек закрыл глаза и начал бежать, позволив руне уклонения следить за тем, чтобы он ни в кого не врезался на своём пути. Скоро из всех звуков он слышал только стук собственных подошв по асфальту, а в голове не осталось ни единой мысли.

Алек пробежал до самого Манхэттена и остановился лишь свернув в Центральный Парк. Солнце только начало подниматься над горизонтом, когда взмокший Алек рухнул на скамейку, чувствуя себя опустошённым, но при этом наконец-то снова собой.

Он неохотно достал телефон, собираясь написать Иззи, что с ним всё в порядке, и при этом не обращать внимания на сообщения, которые ему мог отправить Джейс. Но первым в списке высветилось сообщение с незнакомого номера.

Алек кликнул на иконку и почувствовал, как снова ускоряется пульс: на сей раз совершенно точно не из-за гнева и негодования.

«Изабель дала мне твой номер, — значилось в тексте. — Вы с ней отличная команда — Джейс едва держался на ногах, пока она его отчитывала. Я украдкой сделал фото, подумал, тебе точно понравится. Береги себя, Александр. Целую. (p.s. Да, и прежде чем ты спросишь, я определённо всё ещё „очень за“ ;)) /Магнус»

Алек прочёл сообщение несколько раз и только потом открыл прикреплённый файл. На нём в полутьме угадывался Джейс, выставивший перед собой руки в защитном жесте, и Иззи, которая грозно нависала над ним. Алека начал разбирать смех, и он почувствовал, как остатки гнева и грусти окончательно выветриваются. Он снова посмотрел на фото, позволяя себе всё-таки рассмеяться, а затем вернулся к сообщению и кликнул на «Ответить».

Да пошло оно всё, — подумал он, вбил текст и нажал «Отправить», не давая себе шанса передумать.

«Спасибо за фото. Давай всё же поужинаем. Завтра вечером, у тебя? /Алек»

С восторгом и одновременно ужасом он наблюдал, как сообщение отправляется. А потом заблокировал экран и спрятал телефон в карман.

Алек снова побежал, теперь уже в сторону Института, стараясь не думать, отчего телефон будто пылал, прожигая карман и одежду. Он не проверял сообщения всю дорогу домой и потом, когда привычно проверял периметр, и даже в душе, и когда упал наконец в постель.

Телефон на тумбочке рядом лежал экраном вниз. Секунд пять поборовшись с самим собой, Алек всё-таки взял его в руки.

Одно новое сообщение, незнакомый номер.

Алек сделал глубокий вдох и открыл его.

«Отлично! Я занят до 7, а потом нужно быстро сгонять в Токио, забрать кое-что для друга. Ужин в 9? С меня. А ты можешь принести десерт ;) Увидимся, Александр. Обнимаю»

Алек сглатывал, ещё и ещё перечитывая сообщение. Свидание. У него будет свидание. С магом. Мужчиной-магом. Господи боже, если родители узнают, его ждут серьёзные неприятности. Алек даже думать об этом не хотел.

Он перечитал сообщение ещё раз, и ещё, не в силах унять широкую улыбку. Сердце в груди билось сильно и быстро, Алек чувствовал себя живым, словно очнулся от долгого сна в мире огромных возможностей.

Он и правда скучал по этому чувству.

Возникшая из ниоткуда мысль заставила Алека буквально замереть. Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного, не такую... надежду. Да и не мог — пусть его чувства к Джейсу за столько лет прошли весь спектр, отсутствие взаимности всегда накладывало на них определённый отпечаток и оставляло после себя горький привкус.

И всё же... закрыв глаза и очистив разум от мыслей, Алек почти поймал что-то ещё, что-то сладкое и отчаянное, до чего не мог дотянуться.

Должно быть, он сходит с ума. Либо это, либо недостаток сна с тех пор, как появилась Клэри, вызывали у него галлюцинации.

Алек отложил телефон, выключил свет и закрыл глаза, желая, чтобы тело наконец успокоилось и заснуло.


	2. О людях и ангелах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Алека с Магнусом первое свидание, Люка кусает альфа, а Иззи и Алек наносят визит в Благой двор.

Ещё никогда в жизни Алек не был так благодарен за гору бумажной работы, свалившейся ему на стол. Это значило, что он мог на законных основаниях скрываться в кабинете весь день, таким образом сглаживая последствия от ужасающего количества несанкционированных миссий, которые они провели с прибытия Клэри. Он писал огненные послания важным членам Конклава, подлизывался, где нужно, и просил поддержки, где это было возможно. Алек был хорош в этой спокойной работе — наличие в Институте Иззи и Джейса отлично прокачало его дипломатические способности.

Впрочем, то, с чем приходилось иметь дело сейчас, было куда хуже всех тех случаев, когда Джейс хватался за пистолет при виде оборотня, или когда Иззи снова бывала слишком благосклонна к Благим. Как бы ни хотелось признавать, но появление Клэри вызвало тревогу среди многих важных членов Конклава, что рано или поздно всё равно приведёт к санкциям в адрес Института. Если только Алек не найдёт способ их всех успокоить. Последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно, это возвращение родителей из Идриса и передача им контроля над операциями.

Прозрачность или, по крайней мере, её видимость, была ключевым звеном отчётов, так что Алек детально расписал передвижения Клэри за последние пару дней, добавив время, место и обоснование каждой миссии — так, чтобы похоронить нужную информацию под тонной и тонной фактов. Непростая миссия по спасению Саймона из отеля «Дюмор» нарушала кучу правил, однако вампиры похитили примитивного и попытались получить с его помощью Чашу Смерти — этим можно было надавить на чиновников, особенно, старых и консервативных. Изменил Алек и детали встречи с Магнусом, описав её так, словно после нападения членов Круга необходимо было собрать о них больше информации, поэтому пришлось призвать демона, чтобы вернуть Клэри воспоминания.

В итоге в отчётах Клэри предстала невинным дитя — взволнованным и безрассудным, которое, тем не менее, находилось под бдительным надзором Института. Алек подписал отчёт и взмахом стила отправил его прочь. Хоть часть бардака ликвидировал.

Коротко постучав, в кабинет заглянула Иззи.

— Я не вовремя?

— Нет, я как раз закончил. По крайней мере, с одной частью. Меня ждёт вон та куча. И эта. И вот та. Можно не надеяться, что у тебя вдруг прошла аллергия на бумажную работу?

К удивлению Алека, Иззи рассмеялась и села в кресло напротив него.

— Давай мне часть, помогу.

— Зачем ты пришла? — подозрительно прищурился Алек.

— Почему ты думаешь, что мне обязательно что-то нужно? — невинно спросила Иззи, только подтверждая его подозрения. — Я не могу просто сделать приятное своему старшему братишке?

— Обычно твоё «приятное» заключается в покупке одежды на размер меньше и цветов, которые я не ношу, но никак не в помощи с месячным отчётом. Что тебе на самом деле нужно?

— Ладно. — Иззи отложила папку обратно на стол. — Вообще-то, я хотела поговорить с тобой о том, что случилось у Магнуса. О Джейсе и демоне.

— Не о чём говорить, — как можно более бесстрастно сказал Алек. — Мы хотели вернуть Клэри память — и вернули. Миссия выполнена. Как она, кстати? Вспомнила что-то новое? Думаю, Конклав захочет допросить её как можно скорее. 

— Она ещё спала, когда я уходила. Заклинание её измучило, мозг должен отдохнуть. 

— Хорошо. Дай мне знать, когда она придёт в себя.

— Алек, я знаю, ты не хочешь об этом говорить, и это нормально. Я не стану давить, разве что подразню немного и только, но ты сам всегда говоришь, что нужно отбросить эмоции и рассматривать только факты и оценивать риски. Так что я спрошу прямо: между тобой и Джейсом что-то было?

— Нет, — коротко ответил Алек, придвигая к себе очередную папку. — Это всё или?..

— Алек, демон указал его как человека, которого ты больше всего любишь. И указал на тебя как на того, кого любит Джейс. И те воспоминания...

— И что? — перебил Алек. — Ты тоже меня видела. А Клэри — свою маму. То же самое.

— Да, но в моей версии ты не смотрел так, словно я только что высосала твой мозг через член. — Иззи с ужасом запнулась. — Фу! Я представила это и теперь не смогу развидеть. Фу! Фу-фу-фу!

— Так тебе и надо. — Алек скрестил руки на груди. — Просто забей, ладно?

— Нет, я не хочу просто забивать! — возразила Иззи и снова посерьёзнела, потянув Алека за рукав ближе к себе. — Если что-то происходит, ты должен мне сказать. Я не смогу помочь, если не знаю, в чём дело.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь. Только не с этим, — поправился Алек, увидев, как болезненно исказилось лицо сестры. — Поверь, ничего не происходит. Джейс бы не... Я не знаю, откуда взялись эти так называемые «воспоминания», но они не настоящие. Ничего из показанного демоном на самом деле не было.

Иззи одарила его долгим взглядом и вздохнула.

— Ладно, верю. Просто я люблю тебя и всегда прикрою, что бы ни случилось. Ты же знаешь, да? 

— Ага, — усмехнулся Алек. — У меня правда много работы, так что если ты действительно хочешь помочь...

— Ну ладно, давай мне эти файлы. Я всё равно обещала Джейсу, что присмотрю за Клэри.

— Что? Почему? — вскинулся Алек. — Куда он ушёл?

— Вчера перед тем, как вы с Магнусом к нам вернулись, Клэри говорила что-то о шкатулке, которая, по словам Джослин, принадлежала её отцу. Джейс пошёл за ней к ним домой, вдруг там есть подсказки.

— Он должен был посоветоваться со мной, прежде чем уходить. Твою мать, Иззи! За нами пристально наблюдают. Ещё пара таких спонтанных вылазок, и мы можем потерять всё, включая малейший шанс помочь Клэри найти Джослин. Ты же знаешь, что из себя представляет Конклав; им плевать, каковы были твои намерения, важно только то, что ты сделал. Закон...

— ...есть Закон, — закончила за него Иззи. — Я знаю. Но иногда он глуп.

— Неважно, он всё равно остаётся Законом. — Алек стиснул зубы. — Просто пообещай держать ситуацию хотя бы под видимостью контроля, ладно? Чтобы у нас было хоть какое-то оправдание. Пожалуйста. Я знаю, что Клэри не остановится, а рядом с ней Джейс теряет остатки мозгов, так что прошу тебя, Иззи. Мы всё ещё можем ей помочь, но нам нужно быть умнее.

— Хорошо, Алек. Я поговорю с ней. И с Джейсом.

— Спасибо, — облегчённо выдохнул Алек. — А теперь...

Его прервала вспышка — пришло огненное письмо.

— Это от Алины Пенхаллоу, — сказал он, прочитав. — Она держит меня в курсе событий в Идрисе. И сейчас написала, что фейри только что разорвали все контакты с Конклавом без объяснения причин. Некоторые считают, что они обиделись, потому что Конклав попросил их отправить шпионов к Валентину. Другие думают, что так они осторожно намекают на своё положение в грядущей войне.

На лице Иззи отразилось такое же беспокойство.

— Это плохо, Иззи. Если фейри встанут на сторону Валентина... — Алек взмахнул рукой, не договорив, зная, что сестра поймёт и так.

— Я сейчас же отправлюсь к Мелиорну. Может, фейри и не хотят говорить с Конклавом, но он точно захочет поговорить со мной.

— Хорошая идея. — Алек аккуратно сложил письмо и взмахнул стилом, превращая его в пепел. — Поспеши. И пожалуйста, будь осторожна и не рискуй зазря. 

— Тебе разве не говорили, что я просто глупышка, западающая на неправильных мужчин? — заговорщицки улыбнулась Иззи. — Немного обнажёнки, яркая улыбка — и большинство людей даже не подумает, что у тебя есть мозг и цель.

— Считаешь, стоит взять на заметку?

— Не-а. Твои сильные черты — консервативность и предсказуемость. Притупляет у окружающих подозрительность. Ты мог бы нарушить сотню правил, если б захотел, и ни разу бы не попался.

— Приятно слышать, — фыркнул Алек. — А теперь проваливай.

— Собираешься нарушить парочку правил? — лукаво поинтересовалась Иззи. — Знаешь, а я дала Магнусу твой номер. Он может позвонить.

— А если он уже позвонил?

Иззи широко улыбнулась.

— Правда? О боже, расскажи мне!

— Ну, он написал, если точнее. — Алека забавляло то, как изнемогает в ожидании сестра. Если бы он сомневался в поддержке с её стороны, то сейчас все сомнения развеялись. — Мы... вечером я иду к нему. На ужин.

— Это прекрасно! — Иззи обогнула стол и крепко обняла Алека за шею. — Алек, я тобой так горжусь! И ужасно счастлива! Чёрт, тебе же нужно... погоди-ка. 

Расцепив руки, она вытащила что-то из кобуры, спрятанной на бедре под кромкой тесного платья. 

— Держи. — Она опустила это в задний карман его джинсов и снова улыбнулась. — На всякий случай.

Подмигнув напоследок, она отошла к дверям.

— Приятно провести время, братишка.

Алек со вздохом вытащил подарок и неистово покраснел, обнаружив, что это лента презервативов.

Подавив желание как следует приложиться головой о стол, он решил притвориться, что его младшая сестра только что не дала своеобразное благословение на свидание. Он просто придёт к Магнусу на ужин. Они знакомы чуть больше суток, и мысль о том, что они могут... Алек спрятал лицо в ладонях и застонал, представляя руки Магнуса, его улыбку, дразнящий блеск глаз, пронизывающий взгляд...

Он убрал презервативы обратно в карман и сосредоточился на работе, стараясь не думать о них, хотя чувствовал острый край упаковки при каждом движении.

Чёрт с ним. Алек был взрослым. Исполняющим обязанности главы Института и непревзойдённым профессионалом. Он мог с этим справиться.

***

Ровно в девять, прихватив из пекарни пакет с десертом, Алек стоял у квартиры Магнуса, нервно переминался с ноги на ногу и пытался собрать всю свою смелость, чтобы позвонить в дверь. По пути сюда он уже несколько раз едва не передумал, да и сейчас оставался риск, что он попросту сбежит — этот вариант представлялся в голове в самых мрачных красках и озвучивался голосом матери.

И всё же, Алек пришёл. Глубоко вздохнув, он нажал на звонок. Дверь немедленно открылась, и он поднялся на нужный этаж. Магнус, великолепный в бордовой с золотом рубашке, расстёгнутой практически до пояса, ждал его у входа в лофт. 

— Добрый вечер, Александр, — поприветствовал он. Рубашка на нём чуть сдвинулась, обнажая гладкую смуглую кожу и несколько золотых цепочек на ней.

Алек сглотнул и поднял глаза, встречаясь с тёмным смеющимся взглядом.

— Привет.

— Давай заберу, — Магнус вытащил пакет из его рук. — Заходи, дорогой. Располагайся, будь как дома.

Алек вошёл в лофт, чувствуя, как возрастает восторженное возбуждение. В гостиной прямо напротив панорамного окна был накрыт стол на двоих.

— Пахнет потрясающе.

— Мне нравится впечатлять, — дразняще усмехнулся Магнус. — Во всех смыслах.

Сердце Алека пропустило удар. Это безумие, каким привлекательным он ощущал себя в глазах Магнуса, хотя они провели вместе всего несколько часов. Алек всегда умело сдерживал свои порывы, не позволяя эмоциям рулить здравым смыслом, но сейчас от слов Магнуса у него буквально перехватывало дыхание.

Он чувствовал себя... иначе. Свободнее. Словно какая-то дремлющая часть его наконец проснулась и теперь отчаянно стремилась восполнить потерянное время. Алек прошёл к столу и отодвинул стул, приглашая Магнуса присесть.

— Ах, что за джентльмен, — поддразнил Магнус. — Мне нравится.

— Это хорошо, — вырвалось у Алека. Он покраснел, поймав внимательный взгляд Магнуса. — То есть, всегда пожалуйста.

— Такой вежливый... Интересно, чего будет стоить сбить эту маску?

— Вряд ли у тебя получится. — Алек уселся напротив Магнуса. — Я всегда вежлив.

— Звучит как вызов, — практически промурлыкал Магнус, и дыхание Алека снова сбилось. — Но давай сначала поужинаем.

Алек кивнул и потянулся к ближайшему блюду, желая чем-то занять руки.

— Расскажи о себе, Александр, — попросил Магнус, наполняя свою тарелку. — Кроме того, что ты потрясающий красавчик и охотник на демонов, чем ещё занимаешься?

— А ты любишь делать комплименты, да? — усмехнулся Алек, закатив глаза.

— Обожаю, — легко согласился тот. — Нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы признавать очевидное. А теперь ответь на мой вопрос..

— Хм, я не делаю ничего особенного. — Алек поднёс ко рту вилку и не сдержался: — О, Боже, это потрясающе вкусно.

— Спасибо, попробую тоже, — улыбнулся Магнус. — Я так понимаю, ты исполняешь обязанности главы Института, пока Мариз и Роберт в Идрисе?

— Да, я ведь старший. Мне нравится. Работы много, но это полезная работа. То, что я делаю, имеет значение. Для этого меня растили.

— Могу представить. Но должен признать, вчера вы с Иззи меня приятно удивили. Вы... нетипичные Лайтвуды, скажем так.

— И что это значит? — нахмурился Алек.

— Ничего особенного, — ответил Магнус. — Просто вы пришли на помощь группе магов — достаточно иронично, учитывая, что ваши родители состояли в Круге. Но я рад, что времена меняются...

Сердце Алека ухнуло куда-то в желудок.

— Мои родители что?.. — резко оборвал он. — Нет. Этого не может быть. Ты ошибся.

Но по ответному взгляду Алек понял, что Магнус серьёзен. 

— Прости. Я не думал, что они тебе не сказали.

— Нет. — Алек бездумно надеялся, что если продолжать отрицать правду, она перестанет таковой быть. — Нет, это невозможно.

— Давай сменим тему? — предложил Магнус. — Расскажи, какую книгу ты читал последней. Даже Сумеречные охотники читают, так ведь?

— Поверить не могу, что они нам не сказали. — Внутри Алека рос гнев. — Лицемеры. Говорили, что Конклав так пристально следит за Институтом, потому что я не все отчёты отправляю вовремя, а у Иззи много друзей в Нижнем мире. Но ведь это потому, что они... поверить не могу.

— Это было давно, — мягко сказал Магнус. — С тех пор они загладили свой поступок. Вы с Иззи тому доказательство.

— Мы с Иззи облажались, потому что слишком мягкие, чтобы противостоять естественному ходу вещей. — Алек стиснул зубы и помотал головой, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается ярость. — Знаешь, что? К чёрту их. С меня довольно этого бреда, довольно их вины. Я исполняющий обязанности главы Института Нью-Йорка, и я могу идти своим путём.

— Прекрасно! — Магнус взял бутылку красного вина и наполнил два бокала. — Тогда — за новую эпоху!

— За это я выпью. — Алек ударил своим бокалом о бокал Магнуса. Гнев всё не отпускал, но, съев ещё пару ложек, Алек почувствовал, как он выгорает. — Прости. Я не хотел портить наше свидание.

— Нет, это целиком моя вина. И хотя я счастлив, что ты открыто называешь это свиданием, вчера я не шутил. Я понимаю, в каком сложном положении ты находишься. Так что будь волен называть нашу встречу так, как будет удобно. Или вообще никак, если пожелаешь.

— Спасибо, я... — начал было Алек и остановил сам себя. Нет. Он поднял голову, глядя Магнусу прямо в глаза, протянул руку и положил открытой ладонью вверх. — Я благодарен за твою заботу, но... Я слишком долго боролся с самим собой, но это лишь делало меня несчастным. Может быть, настало время попробовать действовать иначе.

Магнус, казалось, потерял дар речи. Собрав всю свою смелость, Алек пошевелил пальцами.

— Магнус, я бы хотел, если ты согласен, считать нашу встречу свиданием.

— Да, — выдохнул Магнус. Его глаза блестели, когда он накрыл руку Алека своей. — С удовольствием.

— Хорошо, тогда это официально свидание, — сказал Алек. — А теперь расскажи немного о блюдах. Где ты научился готовить?

Тепло улыбнувшись, Магнус пустился в рассказ о маге по имени Рагнор Фелл, с которым они путешествовали по Африке в 1800-х. Он так красочно и захватывающе описывал их приключения, что Алек смеялся в голос, чувствуя, как испаряется мрачное настроение. 

Когда они доели, Магнус встал из-за стола и потянулся за тарелкой Алека.

— Давай помогу, — быстро сказал Алек. Тоже поднявшись, он принялся собирать со стола другие тарелки. — Где у тебя кухня?

— В той стороне, — махнул рукой Магнус. — Но вообще, я собирался убрать всё магией. Посуду мыть не нужно.

— Мне нравится её мыть. Это успокаивает, и я люблю возиться с тёплой водой. Давай, присоединяйся.

— Как пожелаешь, — улыбнулся Магнус.

— У тебя нет раковины, — сообщил Алек, когда они зашли на кухню.

— Поправимо. — Магнус сгрузил посуду на стол. — Я перечитал кучу журналов по дизайну интерьеров и знаю, как выглядят раковины.

Он взмахнул рукой, выпуская волну синей магии, и перед Алеком возникла красивая керамическая раковина, встроенная в кленовую, кажется, столешницу. 

— Отлично. Ещё нужна вода. И моющие средства.

— Твоё желание — закон, — подмигнул Магнус, и раковина мгновенно наполнилась водой и пеной с пузырьками.

— Спасибо. — Алек погрузил грязную посуду в воду и взял появившуюся из ниоткуда щётку. — Иди сюда.

— Может, я лучше буду вытирать? — опасливо предложил Магнус. — Видел по телевизору, как это делается. Вроде бы несложно.

— Поверить не могу, что за свои четыреста — или сколько там тебе лет, ты никогда не мыл посуду, — усмехнулся Алек. — Давай. Тебя это не убьёт, обещаю.

Магнус окинул его скептическим взглядом, но повиновался. Алек пропустил его к раковине и залюбовался тем, как он аккуратно снимает кольца с обеих рук. 

— Хм, а и правда довольно приятно. — Окунув ладони в воду, Магнус обернулся через плечо. — Словно ванна с пеной для рук.

— А я говорил. — Повинуясь порыву, Алек подошёл сзади и устроил руки на бёдрах Магнуса. — Бери теперь щётку.

Магнус кивнул и легонько качнулся назад, дразня.

— А теперь?

— А теперь мой тарелку. Небольшими кругами, с лёгким нажимом, как когда ты... — Алек запнулся, смутившись. Магнус негромко застонал.

— Кажется, я уловил идею.

— Отлично.

— Должен признаться, — добавил Магнус, снова толкнувшись назад так, что оба они ощутили стояк Алека, — ты продолжаешь меня удивлять, Александр.

— Потому что умею мыть посуду?

— Конечно, — дрогнувшим голосом ответил тот. — Назовём это так.

Он повернулся, и Алек понял, что Магнус собирается его поцеловать, ещё до того, как это случилось. Он наклонился, переместил руки Магнусу на талию и встретил его губы на полпути.

Они с жадностью приникли друг к другу, вжимаясь телами, позволяя губам и языкам сладко скользить. Алек подавился очередным вдохом, когда Магнус принялся ловко расстёгивать пуговицы на его рубашке. Алек повёл плечами, окончательно скидывая бесполезную ткань с плеч, и толкнул Магнуса вперёд, прижимая к столешнице.

— Чёрт, как же я скучал по сексу, — пробормотал он, прикусывая Магнусу мочку, и тут же замер, осознав сказанное. — То есть... я....

— Не волнуйся, всё хорошо, — заверил Магнус и увлёк Алека в жёсткий поцелуй, от которого моментально закружилась голова. — Мне всё равно, ты великолепен! Пожалуйста, помоги снять штаны.

Алек со стоном послушался: отщёлкнул замок на ремне и удивился, как легко его пальцы расправились с пуговицей на брюках. Коснувшись обнажённых бёдер Магнуса и ощутив, как разъезжается под чужими пальцами молния на собственных штанах, Алек вообще потерял способность думать.

Ему казалось, секс должен был быть более сложным и неловким, но едва ли Алек стал бы жаловаться. Он погладил Магнуса по бокам, двинул бёдрами, потираясь о чужой стояк, помог Магнусу избавиться от рубашки. Бережно перебрал каждую цепочку, наслаждаясь тем, как приятно ощущалась кожа под ладонями.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Алек так легко, словно спрашивал уже десятки раз. 

В ответ Магнус положил ладонь ему на поясницу и притянул ещё ближе к себе, второй ладонью рукой скользнул между их телами и поправил члены так, чтобы они соприкасались. 

— Вот так, — хрипло прошептал он. — Разрядим обстановку, чтобы... ах... потом можно было...

Громкий звонок, раздавшийся в лофте, заставил Алека дёрнуться и заозираться. Магнус со стоном обхватил его за затылок и притянул для очередного поцелуя.

— Не обращай внимания, — сказал он, и вместе с этим снова раздался звонок. — Кто бы это ни был, он может вернуться и позже. 

Алек кивнул, отвечая на поцелуй, и снова притёрся бёдрами. 

Дзынь! Дзынь! Дзынь! Дзззззззззззынь! Дзззззззззззынь! Дзззззззззззынь! Дзынь! Дзынь! Дзынь!

Оторвавшись от Алека, Магнус громко выругался и подхватил с пола сброшенную рубашку. 

— Прости, это...

— Явно что-то срочное, — договорил за него Алек, натягивая штаны. — Чёрт, что нам делать? Мне как-нибудь уйти? Или лучше спрятаться? 

Дзынь! Дзынь! Дзынь!

Магнус коротко поцеловал его:

— Подожди здесь. Я разберусь так быстро, как смогу, и мы продолжим. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Алек, с улыбкой поднимая собственную рубашку. Кое-как натянув и застегнув её, он провёл рукой по волосам, глубоко вздохнул и попытался немного успокоиться.

— Кто бы ты ни был, тебе лучше быть присмерти! — раздражённо крикнул Магнус, открывая дверь. Следом послышался топот ног, и Магнус вмиг посерьёзнел: — Быстрее! Несите его сюда.

Случилось что-то плохое.

— На него напал оборотень, — сказал мужской голос, и Алек похолодел. Говорил раздражающий дружок Клэри. Чёрт возьми.

— Спасибо, я и сам вижу, — ответил Магнус. — Отойдите, нужно убрать кровь, чтобы понять, с чем придётся иметь дело.

— Пожалуйста, — всхлипнула Клэри. — Это мой папа, Магнус. Я не могу его потерять. Пожалуйста, я не могу потерять ещё и его.

Пульс рванулся вскачь. Валентин. Им удалось поймать Валентина? Алек без раздумий выскочил за дверь, ворвался в гостиную и резко замер, осознавая собственную ошибку.

На диване лежал Люк Гэрроуэй. Из ладони Магнуса, которую тот держал над его сердцем, струилось голубое свечение. Рядом Саймон обнимал плачущую Клэри, а подле них стояла Иззи, держа наизготове свой клинок.

— О, Александр, — сказал Магнус, когда все вновь прибывшие в изумлении уставились на него. — Можешь, пожалуйста, принести из ванной бинты? У нас тут проблемы..

***

— Времени мало. — Магнус засунул небольшой кусочек древесной коры Люку между зубов. Когда тот закричал, его глаза полыхнули зелёным. — Подействует через пару минут. Алек, передай мне бинты, пожалуйста. Я почти остановил кровь.

— Что с ним такое? — спросила Клэри, пока Алек помогал Магнусу бинтовать торс Люка. Повсюду виднелись следы когтей и зубов — Алек не представлял, как Люк вообще выжил после такого. 

— Спонтанная трансформация, — пояснил Магнус. — Побочный эффект ядовитого укуса альфы. Кора ненадолго замедлит процесс, но Люку нужен антидот, чтобы остановить распространение яда. Однако у меня нет всех ингредиентов.

— Что тебе нужно? — спросил Алек. 

Магнус перечислил составляющие — практически все они могли встречаться только на чёрном рынке. 

— Есть идеи? — Алек повернулся к Иззи.

— Да, я знаю одну девушку, которая может помочь. Но она в Бронксе, я боюсь, мы просто не сумеем быстро вернуться.

— Отправлю вас через портал, — сказал Магнус. — Только дайте точный адрес, и я доставлю вас как можно ближе.

— Я пойду с ней, — вклинилась Клэри. — Что угодно, только бы помочь.

— Нет, ты останешься здесь, — возразил Магнус. Он ходил по лофту, собирая разные ингредиенты для зелья. — Ты понадобишься Люку, если он очнётся.

— Когда очнётся! 

— Я могу пойти, — вызвался Саймон. — Люк и мне всегда заменял отца. Я хочу помочь.

— Это мило, но место, куда я иду, защищено от примитивных, — сообщила Иззи и вдруг нахмурилась, оглядывая Саймона с ног до головы. — Ты в порядке?

— В полном! — поспешно ответил тот, чем только привлёк к себе внимание Алека. Примитивный был... чересчур нервным, и в нём явно что-то изменилось с последнего раза, когда Алек его видел.

— Хочешь, я пойду с тобой? — предложил он.

— Конечно. Прикроешь в случае чего.

— Мы вернёмся сразу, как сможем, — сказал Алек Магнусу, пока Иззи искала в телефоне нужный адрес.

Магнус притащил из кабинета самый что ни на есть настоящий котёл и магией разжёг под ним огонь.

— Хорошо. За это время я приготовлю основу. Клэри, возьми серебряный нож и порежь вот это.

Он обернулся к пустой стене и взмахом руки открыл портал.

— Вы окажетесь у входа в ботанический сад. Идите.

Алек благодарно кивнул, едва сумев подавить порыв прикоснуться к руке Магнуса. Заметив его непроизвольное движение, Магнус едва заметно улыбнулся и смотрел ему в глаза до тех пор, пока Алек не шагнул вслед за Иззи в портал. 

***

— Мне ужасно жаль, что мы вот так к вам вломились, — сказала Иззи, едва выйдя из портала. — Но у нас правда не оставалось выбора, а Клэри была в ужасе. Я пыталась отправить тебе предупреждение.

— Как, чёрт возьми, это вообще случилось? — перебил Алек. — И где Джейс? Ты же должна была поговорить с ним и Клэри, чтобы они не думали в одиночку заниматься ерундой.

— Я говорила! — возмутилась Иззи. — И мы вообще-то нормально поговорили. И с ним, и с Клэри. Но потом позвонил Саймон, ему срочно что-то понадобилось. А следующее, что мы узнали — это что их похитили оборотни.

— А Джейс что?

— Паркует машину Люка. Надеюсь, не убьётся в процессе. 

— Прекрасно. Ведь нам не хватало только, чтобы приехала полиция примитивных и арестовала его за нарушения ПДД, — вздохнул Алек. — Всё лучше и лучше.

— Ну, хотя бы твоё свидание, кажется, прошло хорошо? — спросила Иззи. — Даже очень хорошо, если судить по рубашке.

Алек машинально попытался пригладить ткань на груди и зарделся.

— Пуговицы неправильно застёгнуты, — подсказала Иззи. — И на голове гнездо. Мне нравится. Давай, расскажи, — поддразнила она. — Великий Магнус Бейн оправдывает свою репутацию?

— Я не успел узнать, нас грубо прервали, — сухо ответил Алек.

— Ха, настолько хорошо?

— Лучше за собой следи, — посоветовал Алек, не в силах сдержать улыбку. — Где место, о котором ты говорила?

— Прямо за углом. Вон, синяя дверь.

Алек кивнул и быстро огляделся.

— Оружие?

— Использовать только в крайнем случае. — Иззи достала телефон. — Хелия, привет, это Иззи. Да, знаю, мы вечность не общались. Слушай, я у твоего дома и у меня есть огромная просьба...

Договорив, Иззи и Алек вслед за ней вошли в открывшуюся синюю дверь. Пока они шли по коридору, стены вокруг постепенно таяли, и в итоге они оказались у входа на прекрасную солнечную террасу. 

Их встретила фейри с длинными тёмными косами. При виде Иззи её глаза загорелись.

— Изабель. Очень приятно тебя видеть. — Она положила ладонь на щёку Иззи и притянула её в медленный поцелуй. После её взгляд обратился к Алеку — тот очень надеялся, что не выглядел сейчас таким же ошеломлённым, каким себя чувствовал, — и в нём ясно читалась признательность. — Ты привела друга.

— Брата, — быстро ответила Иззи. — Тоже очень рада тебя видеть, Хелия. Давно мы...

— Слишком давно, — кивнула та. — Я отправила огненное послание, чтобы тебе приготовили всё необходимое. Не желаете ли зайти и подождать, пока доставят ингредиенты? Фликс недавно вернулся из Благого двора, возможно, твой брат будет признателен за компанию.

— Уверена, в другом случае — обязательно, — задумчиво сказала Иззи. — Но я довольно грубо выдернула его с предыдущей миссии, так что нам нужно поскорее вернуться.

— Очень жаль, — ответила Хелия. — Должна сказать, это приятный сюрприз — видеть тебя здесь. Немногие из Сумеречных охотников рискнули бы прийти в мир Благих, учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию.

— Да, Мелиорн рассказал мне, что Двор разорвал соглашения с Конклавом, — ответила Иззи. — Но то, что наши народы связывает политика, не повод разрывать контакты между друзьями, верно?

— Дружеские отношения всегда ценны, — согласилась Хелия. Она коснулась груди Иззи, обвела пальцами руну Силы и погладила ключицу. — У тебя прекрасное ожерелье.

Алек видел, что Иззи напряглась, пусть и продолжала открыто улыбаться.

— Оно не моё, к сожалению. — Иззи коснулась кулона. — Это подарок Магнуса Бейна.

— Тебе дал это Верховный маг Бруклина? — поражённо спросила Хелия. — Я слышала, его внимание легко привлечь, но невозможно удержать. Как тебе удалось?

— Не мне, — Иззи извиняюще улыбнулась Алеку. — Брату. Я лишь получаю выгоду от сотрудничества. 

Алек смотрел на сестру, чтобы понять, правильно ли он истолковал происходящее, и после едва заметного кивка сказал:

— Магнус весьма щедр с особенными для него людьми. — Алек слегка расправил плечи и улыбнулся своей самой очаровательной улыбкой. — Быть частью его окружения довольно... полезно. 

Он внутренне передёрнулся от этих слов, гадая, как, чёрт возьми, объяснять свои слова Магнусу, когда они вернутся? С другой стороны, им нужны ингредиенты, чтобы спасти жизнь Люка, остальное подождёт.

— Могу представить, — улыбнулась Хелия. — Что ж, Алек, было очень приятно познакомиться с тобой, буду ждать с нетерпением, когда наши пути снова пересекутся.

Она достала из шкафа у стены небольшой шёлковый мешочек и протянула Иззи.

— Спасибо. — Иззи убрала его в сумку и притянула Хелию в поцелуй. 

Алек старательно отвернулся и достал телефон, чтобы не прислушиваться к лёгким приятным стонам, срывающимся с губ Хелии.

«Ингредиенты у нас, — написал он Магнусу. — Будем у портала через пять минут».

«Пожалуйста быстрее!!!» — практически сразу пришёл ответ. Вот только писали не с номера Магнуса, а с другого, который мог принадлежать Клэри или Саймону. — «Люку хуже. Магнус держит его магией, но я не знаю, сколько ещё они оба протянут в таком положении».

— Иззи, — довольно резко позвал Алек, заставляя сестру тревожно оглянуться. — Ситуация ухудшилась, нам пора.

«Скоро будем. Скажи Магнусу, мы идем», — написал он в ответ. Уходя, он каким-то чудом сумел вежливо поклониться Хелии. Сердце едва не выпрыгивало из груди, пока они с Иззи бежали обратно к входу в ботанический сад — и в панике замерло, когда оказалось, что портала нет.

— Где портал? — беспокойно огляделась Иззи. — Ты же сказал, что мы возвращаемся?

Алек молча показал ей сообщение. 

— Если магия Магнуса ослабела, он не сможет...

— Нам потребуется минут сорок, чтобы добраться своим ходом, — выругалась Иззи, доставая телефон. — Если нарисуем дополнительную руну скорости, то может... о, слава Ангелу!

В воздухе возник портал, более бледный и явно меньший по размеру, чем предыдущий. Алек подобрался, стараясь занимать собой как можно меньше места, и прыгнул в него.

***

Из портала они вывалились в сущий хаос. Люк корчился на кушетке, воя от боли, Джейс и Саймон удерживали его из последних сил. Клэри с текущими по щекам слезами помешивала зелье в котле, а Магнус стоял на коленях на полу и выглядел так, словно вот-вот свалится. Голубые нити его магии, которую он вливал в Люка, слабели и мерцали.

— Иди, я закончу зелье, — сказала Иззи, и Алек двинулся быстрее, чем она договорила.

Он рухнул на колени рядом с Магнусом и обнял его за талию, поддерживая. Магнус откинулся на него, повернул голову, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд. Весь его облик буквально кричал об усталости.

— Помоги. Мне нужна твоя сила.

Не колеблясь, Алек взял его за руку.

— Бери всё, что нужно.

Магнус изумлённо моргнул, а затем мягко улыбнулся и переплёл их с Алеком пальцы.

Магическое соединение ощущалось так, будто Алека выдернули из воды: все чувства, все ощущения в каждой клетке тела разом взорвались. Он стиснул зубы и закрыл глаза, переживая обрушившуюся на него боль, и старался коротко и часто вдыхать. Это помогало сконцентрироваться и не бороться с внезапным вторжением. 

Магнус сдвинул их ближе, и Алек почувствовал новый всплеск магии, льющейся в Люка. Резкая боль сменилась ровной, тянущей — она пульсировала внутри в такт с сердцебиением Магнуса. 

Алек цеплялся за его руку как за спасательный круг, чувствуя, как магия тянет энергию. Он одновременно был оглушён и ярко ощущал происходящее. Чувствовал, как сила течёт в Магнуса, как соединяется с его силой, преобразуется в нечто новое, и даже как вливается в Люка, замедляя действие яда в его крови.

Заметив движение рядом, Алек открыл глаза и увидел, как Иззи поит Люка зельем, надавливая на горло и заставляя проглотить.

Эффект был моментальный. Тело Люка перестало извиваться и рухнуло на кушетку. Магнус разорвал связь и тоже рухнул — прямо Алеку в руки. 

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил Алек, пока остальные хлопотали над Люком. Магнус посмотрел на него с ошалелой улыбкой. Алек понимал: вместе с огромным выбросом магии его накрыло эйфорией, которая забрала боль. Он словно был под кайфом.

— Просто прекрасно, дорогой, — сонно пробормотал Магнус, и Алек с большим трудом сдержал порыв его поцеловать. Вместо этого он убрал со лба выбившуюся прядь волос и притянул Магнуса немного ближе.

***

Магнус крепко уснул, едва стало ясно, что опасность миновала. Алек помог переместить Люка в спальню для гостей и разогнал всех, кроме Клэри. Та сидела у Люка в ногах и так посмотрела на Алека, что он не решился прогонять и её.

Люк очнулся и теперь восстанавливался, так что Алек не переживал. Однако трансформация наверняка тяжело отразилась на нём, поэтому Алек отправился на кухню и соорудил ему поесть из продуктов, оставшихся после их с Магнусом ужина.

Когда Алек с подносом еды и воды вернулся, Люк как раз рассказывал Клэри о своей бытности Сумеречным охотником.

— Подумал, что ты захочешь поесть.

— Спасибо, — удивлённо улыбнулся Люк. — Очень мило с твоей стороны. 

— Люк рассказывал мне о Круге, — добавила Клэри. — Видимо, мама сказала ему, что я — ключ к чему-то, и если мы узнаем, что тогда произошло, это поможет разблокировать воспоминания.

— Это правда? — спросил Алек, не особо успешно сдерживая скептицизм в голосе. 

— Люди далеко не всё знают о том, что тогда произошло, — ответил Люк. — Это было совсем другое время. Соглашения уже действовали, но большей частью только на словах. Неприязнь к нижнемирцам начала расти задолго до появления Валентина. Это была одна из причин, по которым ему удалось завербовать для Круга так много наших.

Кивнув, Алек неторопливо сгрузил поднос на прикроватный столик. Ему было интересно, что ещё скажет Люк.

— Не могу найти вилку, — нахмурился тот. — Клэри, можешь принести, пожалуйста? Не хотелось бы испачкать простыни.

— Конечно, — согласилась Клэри, похлопав его по колену. — Я скоро.

— Такое чувство, что у тебя ко мне вопросы, — сказал Люк, едва Клэри вышла.

Алек вздрогнул, неосознанно взлохматил волосы, но потом решил, что от неизбежного всё равно не уйти.

— Магнус сказал, что мои родители состояли в Круге. А твоя вилка под одеялом, я видел, как ты её cпрятал.

— Я хотел уравнять количество сторон в этом разговоре. И да, они состояли, — признал Люк, заставив сердце Алека рухнуть в желудок. — Я не в курсе деталей, когда и почему они ушли — это случилось уже после моего обращения, но я не удивлён, что в итоге они показали себя в лучшем свете перед Конклавом. Мариз и Роберт умеют выходить сухими из воды.

— Но они были с Валентином по своей воле? Верили, что он поступает правильно?

— Мы все верили, так или иначе. Понимаешь, он ведь сначала боролся только с демонами. Потом к списку добавились нижнемирцы, которые на демонов работали. А уже потом — вообще все представители нечисти. Предрассудки — очень скользкая дорожка. 

— Но Круг убивал не только демонов и нижнемирцев — вы и Сумеречных охотников убивали.

— В конечном итоге да. Чем больше ненависти было у Валентина, чем сильнее он терял связь с реальностью, тем более радикальным и подозрительным становился. Если ты не был с ним, то был против него, лишь очень немногие имели смелость в открытую ему противостоять. К тому моменту он стал слишком сильным.

— Но ты рискнул? Подозреваю, что именно поэтому он на тебя напал?

Люк помрачнел.

— Почему ты считаешь, что на меня напал он?

— Отец говорил, Валентин предал своего парабатай — бросил в стае оборотней во время полнолуния, — ответил Алек. — Уклончиво рассказал однажды, когда мы с Джейсом как-то подрались. До обращения ты был Сумеречным охотником и состоял в Круге. Клэри зовёт тебя отцом, а значит, ты был достаточно близок с Джослин, чтобы оставаться всё это время на её стороне. Не надо быть гением, чтобы сложить два и два.

— Прежде чем делать выводы, стоит собрать всю имеющуюся информацию, — сказал Люк. — Я ответил про твоих родителей. Ещё вопросы?

— Не могу ни о чём больше думать. — Алек скрестил руки на груди. — А ты? Ничего не хочешь сказать?

— Например? Поблагодарить за то, что спас мне жизнь? Как я понял, основную работу сделал Магнус. А ты, честно говоря, сейчас смахиваешь на обиженного ребёнка. Ты же будущий глава Института Нью-Йорка, Алек. Веди себя соответствующе.

— Я не ребёнок, — ощетинился Алек.

— Нет, — согласился Люк. — Вот и не веди себя по-детски. С сегодняшнего вечера я — альфа своей стаи, и мне бы хотелось, чтобы мы с тобой могли построить хорошие рабочие отношения.

Он выжидающе смотрел на Алека, выгнув бровь. Алек секунд десять молчал, глядя в ответ, а потом всё же сдался.

— Извини.

— Спасибо, — просто ответил Люк. — И ещё раз спасибо за еду. Она очень кстати. А теперь не мог бы ты посмотреть, куда подевалась Клэри?

— Хорошо. — Алек протянул руку, и Люк пожал его ладонь. — Спасибо, Люк. Я рад, что ты в порядке.

— Взаимно.

Алек покачал головой и вышел из комнаты.

***

Алека всегда успокаивала уборка — лёгкое медитативное занятие, приносящее мгновенный результат. Развернувшаяся сегодня драма оставила гостиную в полной разрухе, так что Алек, дожидаясь пробуждения Магнуса, занял себя приведением её в порядок. Он как раз вычищал остатки крови Люка с дивана, когда в комнату вошёл Магнус, непривычно мягкий и помятый после сна. Так он выглядел более открытым и уязвимым, чем обычно, и Алек поймал себя на том, что ему нравится. Действительно нравится. Не говоря ни слова, Магнус принялся расхаживать по гостиной, расставляя по местам магическую атрибутику. Алек наблюдал за ним краем глаза, искренне наслаждаясь уютной атмосферой, возникшей, пока каждый из них занимался своим делом.

— Ты же знаешь, что это можно убрать магией? — спросил Магнус чуть позже, когда Алек сражался с особо упрямым пятном.

Теперь он стоял у бара, разливая по бокалам прозрачную жидкость из шейкера.

— Думаю, на сегодня ты и так выложился, — ответил Алек, хотя про себя отметил, что сон явно пошёл Магнусу на пользу.

— Перерыв на коктейль? — предложил тот, протягивая один из бокалов. Алек отложил тряпку и поднялся на ноги.

Волосы у Магнуса всё ещё были взъерошены, хотя свой остальной облик он поправил, а футболка с глубоким V-образным вырезом открывала участок гладкой загорелой кожи, которой Алек с удовольствием касался всего несколько часов назад. Он беспомощно скользнул взглядом от этого выреза к ключицам и ямке между ними и снова вниз, к твёрдому прессу. 

— Мне тоже жаль, что нас прервали, — тихо сказал Магнус, отставляя свой бокал обратно на барную стойку. — Иди сюда.

Алек шагнул, словно притянутый магнитом, обхватил Магнуса за талию, почувствовав, как тот в ответ закинул руки ему на шею. В следующую секунду они уже целовались, и это было даже лучше, чем в первый раз. Алек с жаром прихватывал чужие губы, отчаянно стремясь углубить поцелуй, почувствовать Магнуса ближе. Он притиснул Магнуса крепче к себе и вложил в поцелуй всего себя.

— Сейчас ужасно неудобное время, — выдохнул Магнус, разрывая поцелуй. — Как бы сильно мне ни хотелось избавить тебя от одежды и продолжить с места, на котором мы в прошлый раз остановились, но мой диван в крови, в гостевой отлёживается раненый оборотень, а вокруг снуют Сумеречные охотники, которые могут нагрянуть в любой момент.

— Да, — согласился Алек, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи Магнуса, и глубоко вдохнул в попытках успокоиться. — Ты прав. Конечно. Нам лучше...

— Останься на ночь всё равно. — Магнус сильнее наклонил голову, открывая Алеку больший доступ к коже, и тот немедленно прошёлся по ней губами, не смог удержаться. — Я... ох... приготовлю нам чай. Что-нибудь... успокаивающее.

Положив руку Алеку на грудь, он мягко оттолкнул его. Алек сглотнул под внимательным тёмным взглядом, ощущая, как напряжение между ними снова растёт. Не удержавшись, он шагнул обратно и снова поцеловал Магнуса, наслаждаясь вкусом и острыми ощущениями.

— Не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

— Это ужасная идея, — согласился Магнус, касаясь губ Алека своими. — Но всё равно оставайся.

— Я...

Зазвонил телефон, нарушая момент. Алек улыбнулся, извиняясь, и снял трубку.

— Что случилось?

— Привет, Алек, — виновато поздоровалась Иззи. — Ненавижу себя за то, что снова вас прерываю, но тебе нужно срочно вернуться в Институт. Из Идриса только что прибыли мама с папой, а я понятия не имею, где Джейс.

Алек выругался себе под нос и пообещал, что скоро будет.

— Прости, дела зовут. — Он убрал телефон обратно в карман. — Придётся перенести наш... чай. 

На последних словах он слегка улыбнулся, отмечая, как взгляд Магнуса снова метнулся к его губам.

— Пожалуй, это даже к лучшему, — согласился Магнус. — Иди. Займись... охотничьими делами. Мне всё равно нужно отдохнуть. Восстановить магию.

— Точно, — ответил Алек, не в силах сдвинуться с места. — Так что... спокойной ночи, да?

— Господи боже, ты, верно, смерти моей хочешь, — пробормотал Магнус. В следующую секунду Алек уже очутился у двери, на нём сама собой застёгивалась куртка, а Магнус снова его целовал.

— Иди уже, — повторил он, разрывая поцелуй и буквально выталкивая Алека в дверь. — Пока я ещё сохранил остатки самообладания, чтобы не опозориться.

Вздрогнув от этих слов, Алек снова его поцеловал — и сорвал очередной стон.

— Можно тебе завтра позвонить?

— Только попробуй этого не сделать. — Магнус с определённым усилием возвращал себе контроль. — Мы не закончили наше свидание, как-никак. Даже до десерта не добрались.

По дразнящему блеску его глаз Алек понял, что речь идёт совсем не о пирожных из холодильника. Выйти сейчас из лофта и отправиться в Институт казалось невыполнимой миссией. 

— Может быть, в следующий раз начнём прямо с него? — услышал он собственные дерзкие слова. Искра, прошлым вечером пробежавшая между ними, и всё остальное, чем они занимались, заставляли Алека хотеть большего. — Ночи, Магнус.

— Спокойной ночи, Александр. 

Уходя, Алек почувствовал, как его щеки ласково касается голубой сгусток магии.


	3. Семья

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мариз и Роберт возвращаются из Идриса, Иззи — потрясающая сестра, а сюжет наконец получает развитие.

Джейса Алек нашёл без особых проблем, зато прямо в центре заварушки, кто бы сомневался. Загнанный в глухой угол, Джейс отбивался от целой стаи покрытых чешуёй демонов, которым не было видно ни конца, ни края.

С тяжёлым вздохом Алек взялся за лук и, очистив себе путь стрелами, сменил его на клинок.

— Мог бы и меня позвать в подмогу, — заметил он, расправляясь с демоном, нацелившимся на спину Джейса.

— Не хотел мешать твоему свиданию, — едко сказал тот, заставив Алека поморщиться. — Когда ты собирался мне об этом рассказать? — Джейс рассёк ещё одну пару демонов. — Спрятал я машину Люка, возвращаюсь в лофт Магнуса и слышу, как чёртов Саймон всё талдычит и талдычит, как ему жаль, что мы помешали вашему свиданию. Я понятия не имел, о чём речь, и чувствовал себя настоящим идиотом, особенно после вашего с Из возвращения. Да вы с ним едва не трахались на полу.

— Я помогал ему спасать Люка! — возразил Алек, отражая атаку очередного демона. — А тебе не сказал, потому что это не твоё дело.

— С каких это пор не моё? Я твой парабатай!

— Да? Будто бы ты рассказал мне о вас с Клэри.

— Между нами ничего не было! Я пытаюсь помочь ей найти маму. И попутно остановить Валентина. 

— А выглядит так, словно ты больше пытаешься помочь ей отыскать твой член, — Алек раздражённо отбросил ещё одного демона. 

Джейс не ответил — демоны пытались вцепиться ему в ноги.

— Твою мать! Я не могу так драться! Алек, можем мы разобраться с твоими заморочками чуть позже? Просто сражайся вместе со мной.

— Ладно. — Алек выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и сконцентрировался, нащупывая Джейса через их связь.

— Наконец-то, — сказал Джейс, когда связь установилась. Алек не мог злиться на него сейчас, когда слышал его сердцебиение в своём.

Когда они сражались вот так, скорость и точность их движений удваивалась. Одним взмахом клинка Алек разрубил сразу пятерых демонов, чувствуя, как к бурлящему внутри адреналину присоединяется адреналин Джейса, и эта волна сметает всё вокруг.

Алек прикрыл глаза, позволяя связи унести себя целиком и управлять своими движениями.

Когда последний демон был повержен, Джейс издал триумфальный крик и потянулся похлопать Алека по спине, как делал обычно. Но на сей раз Алек увернулся, и его сердце кольнуло при виде болезненной гримасы на лице Джейса.

— Что, мне теперь и дотронуться до тебя нельзя?

— Не в этом дело, — быстро ответил Алек, пытаясь успокоиться. — Слушай, я понимаю, ты на меня злишься.

— С чего бы мне злиться? — нахмурился Джейс.

— Забыл про демона у Магнуса? — Алек внутренне подобрался, готовясь к ссоре. — Воспоминание... о тебе.

Джейс посмотрел так, словно у него вдруг выросла лишняя голова.

— Почему это... Ну любишь ты меня, и что? Я тоже тебя люблю, Алек. 

Алек перестал дышать. Не мог же... что? Он столько лет прожил, мечтая услышать от Джейса эти слова, и вот они, но...

Алек сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от неприятного ощущения, сдавившего горло. Почему-то происходящее казалось невероятно знакомым и в то же время... странным. Он встретился взглядом с Джейсом, уже зная, что произойдёт.

И это произошло.

— Брось, чувак, мы же парабатай, — сказал Джейс. — Мы братья. Мы большую часть своей жизни провели вместе, как мы можем не любить друг друга? Тебя это, что ли, волновало? Серьёзно?

Алек заставил себя улыбнуться, понимая, что знал. Всегда знал, что именно такая реакция будет у Джейса: он станет делать вид, что ничего не понял, несмотря на то, что Алек его притворство всегда замечал. Алек собирался подыграть — согласиться, оставить эти скелеты в шкафу, но мелькнувшее на задворках сознания чувство заставило его помедлить.

Инстинкты говорили, что в этих воспоминаниях было что-то неправильное, и Алек должен был узнать, что именно.

— Воспоминание, которое демон у тебя забрал, оно было настоящее? — спросил он, вглядываясь в лицо Джейса. — То есть, понятное дело, что оно было не материальным, но настоящим ли?

— Ты серьёзно хочешь сейчас об этом говорить? — В глазах Джейса мелькнула неуверенность, а затем и что-то, очень похожее на вину. — Демон пытался нас обмануть, ты же сам так сказал. И Магнус тоже. Так какое это имеет значение?

— Моё воспоминание было сном, — сказал Алек, не обращая внимания на внутренний голос, вопивший о том, что ему надо заткнуться и позволить всему вернуться в обычное русло. — Если ты так уверен, что демон просто с нами играл, то почему у тебя был такой вид, будто ты призрака увидел? 

— Алек, это и правда была неловкая ситуация. И она ничего не значит.

— Но что, если значит? — возразил Алек. — Ты ведь тоже его узнал, разве нет? И запаниковал, как и я. Почему?

— У всех иногда бывают странные сны. Как-то мне снилось, что у меня встал на дерево, но это не значит, что меня заводят деревья. Это значит, что я был возбуждён и долгое время не имел возможности с кем-нибудь переспать!

Алек собирался поспорить, но внезапно до него дошёл смысл слов Джейса — и ударил, как поезд на полном ходу. 

— Погоди-ка. Ты хочешь сказать... Джейс, ты видел тот сон? Именно тот, конкретный?

— Я хочу сказать: не ищи скрытый смысл там, где его нет. Но да, ладно. Я видел такой сон. В том, который демон у меня взял, был... душ. — Джейс дёрнул головой, и Алек мог поклясться, что видел, как заалели у него щёки. — Всё, теперь ты знаешь. Можем теперь про это забыть, пожалуйста?

— Нет, — сказал Алек, пытаясь справиться с внезапным головокружением. — Мы не можем просто забыть, Джейс. Как ты не понимаешь, то воспоминание...

— Алек, ты мой парабатай и мой брат, — оборвал его Джейс с выражением лица, которое куда ярче слов умоляло: «пожалуйста, заткнись». — Я люблю тебя и отдам за тебя жизнь, но это — то, о чём ты сейчас думаешь, — оно не настоящее. Ты должен прекратить.  
Он развернулся и пошёл прочь быстрыми, неровными шагами. Стиснув зубы, Алек последовал за ним. 

— Если то воспоминание было у нас обоих... 

Джейс повернулся и молниеносно оказался рядом — Алек даже не заметил, как его рот накрыла чужая рука, вынуждая замолчать. 

— Забудь, — тихо сказал Джейс. Его голос дрожал. — Умоляю тебя, Алек. Из этого не выйдет ничего хорошего. Ничего. Мы парабатай, я люблю тебя как свою семью. Всё, что выходит за эти рамки, не настоящее. Никогда не было и никогда не будет. Пожалуйста. Просто забудь.

Он был смертельно серьёзен и напряжён. И впервые за вечер Алеку стало страшно, словно они вместе стоят на краю пропасти — один неверный шаг, и всё разрушится.

Он с трудом сглотнул появившийся в горле ком и кивнул. При виде явного облегчения на лице Джейса стало предательски больно.

— Спасибо, — сказал Джейс, убирая руку. — Давай, пойдём домой.

***

Мариз и Роберт уже ждали в холле Института, Иззи маячила за их спинами. Пожимая руку отцу, Алек на автомате выпрямился и расправил плечи, рядом мама обняла Джейса. На мгновение Алек порадовался, что его отношения с родителями были прохладны и сдержаны: после известий об их прошлом он едва ли смог бы поручиться за собственную реакцию, если бы его тоже обняли.

— Мама, отец.

— Алек, — с лёгкой улыбкой кивнула Мариз. — Приятно видеть, как усердно ты трудишься.

— Как и всегда, — ответил Алек. — И, кстати, о работе. Мы с Джейсом обнаружили гнездо Сками на патрулировании, так что мне нужно об этом доложить. Демоническая активность заметно выросла с тех пор, как Валентин обозначил своё присутствие.

— Полагаю, Джейс сам может об этом позаботиться, — Мариз не спрашивала, а утверждала. — Алек, если позволишь, мы с отцом хотели бы обсудить с тобой кое-что наедине.

Алек бросил быстрый взгляд на Джейса — на их с Иззи лицах читалось одинаковое беспокойство. Приватные разговоры с родителями обычно ничем хорошим не заканчивались. Однако Алек тоже хотел задать несколько неудобных вопросов, так что, возможно, поговорить наедине было неплохой идеей.

— Конечно. — Алек выпрямился ещё сильнее, пытаясь выглядеть как можно более профессионально. — Отнесу лук и встретимся в кабинете.

Прогулка до оружейной дала ему короткую передышку, чтобы хоть как-то упорядочить произошедшее этим вечером и сфокусироваться на следующей задаче.

Мариз и Роберт всегда выходили сухими из воды.

Алек снова вспомнил те слова Люка. Членство его родителей в Круге с ног на голову переворачивало всё, что он о них знал. Интересно, чем они обязаны Конклаву за сохранение собственной свободы?

— Итак, Алек, рассказывай, как идут дела? — спросил отец, когда они втроём наконец расположились в креслах в главном кабинете. Алек видел, как мать скользнула взглядом по хаотично разбросанным отчётам на столе, и пожалел, что не потратил ещё пару часов днём, чтобы их упорядочить.

— Дела неплохо, — ответил он. — Появление Клэри добавило проблем, но теперь всё под контролем.

— А, девочка Фэйрчайлд, — протянула мать. — Должна признаться, ты заставил меня несколько поволноваться, Алек. Но все мы совершаем ошибки, попадая в неожиданные ситуации, а последняя информация, полученная от Конклава, выглядит довольно обнадёживаще. Нет способа быстрее подняться по карьерной лестнице, чем мастерски справляться с проблемами. В Идрисе начали говорить о тебе, и, собственно, поэтому мы с отцом и пришли.

— Слушаю. 

Алек старался выглядеть равнодушно, но мысленно лихорадочно перебирал все варианты развития событий. Он надеялся, что его не отправят куда-нибудь на длительную миссию и не добавят обязанностей, требующих часто путешествовать. Только не тогда, когда в Нью-Йорке творится чёрт знает что.

— Ты уже давно взрослый, — начал отец. — Мы с мамой дали тебе время, потому что знаем, как нелегко управлять целым Институтом в твоём возрасте, даже несмотря на помощь Иззи и Джейса. Но теперь ты утвердился, завоевал авторитет среди Сумеречных охотников Нью-Йорка, твоё имя на слуху. Пора подумать о союзе.

По спине пробежал неприятный холодок.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я женился?

— Не прямо сейчас, само собой, — ответила Мариз. — Продолжай свою работу и присматривайся к возможностяма. Уже сейчас у тебя хорошие перспективы, а что будет через три месяца? А через шесть? Предположительно, ты сможешь стать частью одной из самых влиятельных семей Идриса или Аликанте.

Алек сглотнул собравшийся в горле ком. Он всегда знал, что этот день настанет. Он был старшим сыном и наследником Института — конечно, он знал, что однажды придётся жениться. Но не думал, что так скоро, и что эта новость вызовет такую сильную реакцию. Он всегда думал, что подойдёт к женитьбе прагматично: в худшем случае — уйдёт в отставку, в лучшем — порадуется. Но не будет чувствовать себя так, как сейчас — словно мир вокруг схлопывается. 

— Я не хочу жениться, — не сдержавшись, выпалил Алек. 

Слова, внезапно сорвавшиеся с губ, заставили родителей шокированно уставиться в ответ.

— То есть, сейчас не лучшее время, — попытался откатить назад Алек. — Из-за Валентина и всего остального. У нас война на носу, если всё и дальше так продолжится. Не стоит сейчас концентрироваться на таких легкомысленных вещах, как свадьба.

— Наоборот, — возразила мама. — Возвращение Валентина делает этот вопрос ещё более актуальным. В войне между ним и Конклавом нам будут жизненно необходимы правильные союзники. 

— Почему? Потому что в противном случае мы будем под подозрением? — спросил Алек, чувствуя, как возвращаются гнев и ярость, которые он ощутил ранее у Магнуса. — Потому что вы двое состояли в Круге? Из-за этого? 

Алек понял, что попал в яблочко, увидев, как побледнели родители.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — взял себя в руки первым Роберт. — Не знаю, кто тебе это сказал, но это ложь, поверь мне.

— Правда? — Алек повернулся к матери, понимая, что гнев ничуть не утихает. — Ты поддержишь эту историю?

Мать выпрямилась, глядя прямо ему в глаза:

— Конечно.

Алек переводил взгляд с неё на отца и обратно, шокированный откровенной ложью. Он всегда знал, что родители амбициозны, что будут отстаивать свои слова при необходимости, но никогда не думал... Алек делал всё, о чём бы они его ни просили, никогда не выходил за границы дозволенного, принимал любое наказание за свои ошибки с превосходным изяществом, потому что был Лайтвудом. Ведь именно так, как учили его родители, и поступают Лайтвуды.

Он в ярости вскочил со своего кресла.

— Думаете, я не проверял информацию? Думаете, я просто услышал это где-то и решил, что похоже на правду? Вы не можете использовать меня, чтобы наладить то, что сами разрушили, и при этом лгать мне в лицо!

— Алек, успокойся, — сказала мама тоном, каким обычно раздавала приказы.

Алеку было плевать. Впервые в жизни он был настолько зол, что его абсолютно не волновало, что о нём подумают родители.

Потрясающее чувство. Они вдруг показались такими маленькими, такими незначительными. У Алека была своя жизнь, своё имя, и он мог делать с ними что угодно, а не только слепо следовать родительским желаниям. Гнев бурлил в крови, и Алек вдруг подумал о том, какой потрясающей, невероятной и сильной была Иззи — и всё равно мама не считала её достаточно хорошей.

Стоило лишь задуматься, как всё вдруг прояснилось. Суровые меры по отношению к нижнемирцам, постоянные разговоры о «естественном порядке вещей». А теперь ещё и возвращение Валентина, что означало...

— Вы хотите женить меня не для того, чтобы подлизаться к Конклаву. — Алек хмуро смотрел на родителей, скрестив руки на груди. — И союзников ищете не для борьбы с Валентином — они вам нужны, чтобы защититься от него. Потому что вы состояли в Круге и предали Валентина, чтобы избежать наказания от Конклава. И теперь понимаете, что в первую очередь он придёт за вами.

Каменные выражения лиц родителей говорили сами за себя. Даже сейчас, когда их тайна была раскрыта, они не признавали — и, наверное, никогда не признают за собой вины.

— Я гей, — сообщил Алек, одновременно с ужасом и облегчением от того, что наконец сказал это вслух. — И раз уж вы смогли возглавить Институт после своих действий в Круге, то и я смогу — без жены, которую никогда не смогу полюбить. Разговор окончен.

Он вышел из комнаты, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не обернуться на резкий оклик матери. Огромная часть его сознания буквально кричала, чтобы он вернулся и извинился перед родителями, исправил то, что натворил.

Но есть вещи, которые нельзя исправить. И Алек, наконец, перестал пытаться. Его начала бить крупная дрожь, поэтому он промчался по коридору и вскоре оказался перед комнатой Иззи. Сердце стучало так сильно, что Алек не мог дышать.

— Господи, Алек, что случилось?!

Схватив за руку, Иззи втянула его в комнату, захлопнула дверь и наложила на неё звуконепроницаемые руны. Алек практически рухнул на пол.

— Что они сказали? — встревоженная Иззи опустилась рядом, пытаясь его успокоить. — Алек, что они сделали?

— Я сказал им, — всё ещё задыхаясь, произнёс Алек. — Я сказал им, Иззи. Разозлился и просто сказал. Выпалил. И что, чёрт подери, мне теперь делать?

Иззи обняла его, крепко прижимая к себе, пока дыхание кое-как не восстановилось.

— Жить. — Иззи мягко погладила его по волосам. — И бороться. Я буду с тобой.

— Ты когда-нибудь говорила им... о себе? — спросил Алек, вспоминая поцелуй Иззи и Хелии. — Поэтому мама и..?

— Нет, я никогда не говорила. Много думала об этом, но нет.

— Отстой, — искренне сказал Алек. — Ты имеешь право любить, кого захочешь.

— Не знаю, приходило ли тебе на ум, но ты тоже, — мягко улыбнулась Иззи. — Давай сделаем это вместе?

— Что сделаем? Скажем им?

— Будем жить, — просто ответила Иззи. — И бороться. И Джейса втянем. Я почти уверена, что он не натурал.

— О, Джейс определённо натурал.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Потому что если нет, то это полный отстой. — Алек слишком устал, чтобы пускаться в объяснения. Тяжело вздохнув, он спрятал лицо в ладонях. — И я всё ещё не хочу об этом говорить.

— Ладно, — согласилась Иззи. — Что скажешь, если мы прошмыгнём на кухню и соорудим себе по самой огромной порции мороженого?

Алек фыркнул и вытер глаза.

— Конечно, давай. И, Иззи... спасибо.

Иззи ещё раз его обняла и взлохматила волосы.

— Всегда пожалуйста, братишка.

***

Спустя пару пинт мороженого Алеку стало значительно лучше. Они с Иззи уже очень давно не были вот так вдвоём, без нависающей над головой кучи дел.

— Так когда ты поняла? — спросил Алек, болтая ложкой в подтаявшей лужице мороженого. — Про девушек и парней, в смысле. Или про тех и других? Прости, мне следовало узнать об этом раньше и поддержать тебя.

Иззи фыркнула, потянулась за банкой взбитых сливок и выдавила целую гору в свою миску. 

— О некоторых вещах нужно догадываться самому. Я не виню тебя, что ты не заметил — я изо всех сил старалась, чтобы не заметил никто вообще. Ну, кроме Джейса. Он знает, ещё с тех пор, как мы впервые пошли вместе на вечеринку. Но он единственный.

— О. — Алек не знал, как реагировать на это признание.

— И да, ты угадал: и те, и другие, — продолжала Иззи. — Или, скорее, все. По-всякому бывает.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «все»? — нахмурился Алек. — Есть ведь только два варианта, мужчины и женщины, разве нет?

— Тебе предстоит узнать много интересного. К счастью, раз уж мы наконец-то заговорили о таких вещах, проведу тебе ускоренный курс «Сексуальность и гендер». — Она улыбнулась, но глаза её оставались серьёзными. — Я правда рада за тебя, Алек. Знаю, как сильно ты хочешь радовать маму и папу и быть идеальным Сумеречным охотником, но давление, под которым ты находишься, тебя убивает. Если не тело, то душу уж точно. Знаю, что ты не хочешь говорить о своих чувствах к Джейсу, но...

— Ты права, не хочу, — перебил Алек. — И Джейс тем более не хочет. В любом случае, это уже не имеет значения. Он по уши втрескался в Клэри, хотя и делает вид, что это не так. 

— А что насчёт тебя? — мягко спросила Иззи. — Ты в порядке, Алек?  
Алек задумался, поливая своё мороженое шоколадным сиропом. Каждый раз, когда Джейс начинал с кем-нибудь встречаться, что бы ни входило в это понятие, Алека захлёстывала болезненная безнадёжность. А сейчас он ощущал лишь... усталость от этой бесконечной драмы, по правде говоря.

— Я в порядке, — сказал он и добавил, увидев скептическое выражение на лице сестры: — Нет, правда. Знаешь, как бывает, когда тебя ранит демон, и рана долго не заживает? И даже потом, полностью затянувшаяся, она ещё какое-то время болит. Вот и у меня так же.

— Прекрасно понимаю, о чём ты, — кивнула Иззи. — И я правда рада, что ты с этим справляешься. А теперь, — в её глазах появился озорной блеск, — расскажи мне про Магнуса. Я хочу знать абсолютно всё.

Одно лишь имя заставило Алека вспомнить их совместный вечер и покраснеть при воспоминании о том, как Магнус тесно к нему прижимался.

— Всё... всё хорошо, — выдавил он. — Магнус... волшебный.

Иззи закусила губу, явно стараясь не рассмеяться.

— Волшебный?

— Я имею в виду, что он сильный маг, — усмехнулся Алек. — И отлично готовит. Он забавный — не помню, когда я в последний раз столько смеялся. Было здорово провести вместе время. Он... другой. И, кажется, мне это нравится. 

— Собираешься снова с ним увидеться?

— Да. — Алек не кривил душой — он действительно хотел снова увидеть Магнуса, и более того, не мог этого дождаться.

Внезапно ему на ум пришла другая мысль. 

— Вообще-то, у меня есть вопрос, — всё-таки сказал он. — Только, пожалуйста, без подробностей, ладно? Ты всё ещё моя сестра, и некоторые вещи о тебе я знать не хочу.

— Валяй, — кивнула явно удивлённая Иззи.

— Это... нормально, что секс кажется простым? — спросил Алек. — В смысле... когда мы... у меня были такие... вспышки, что ли. Вроде дежа вю. Словно моё тело каким-то образом знало, чего хочет. Потому что на самом деле я никогда... никогда ничего не было, если честно.

— С другим человеком, возможно, и не было, — ответила Иззи. — Но, Алек, секс есть секс, неважно, с кем-то или с самим собой. Ты многое узнаёшь о своём теле, когда мастурбируешь, так что... Ты сейчас просто в ужасе, да? — Она рассмеялась, глядя на заалевшее лицо Алека. — Алек, ты воин. Ты каждый день работаешь со своим телом. Знаешь, как оно двигается, что ему нужно, знаешь, как прислушиваться к нему. Я не говорю, что это автоматически делает тебя великолепным в постели — о, если бы! — но в сексе неплохо уметь отключать голову. Доверься своим инстинктам, пусть они рулят.

— Хорошо, ладно, — замахал руками Алек, чувствуя, как горит лицо. — Прекрасно. Отличный совет. Давай больше никогда не будем об этом разговаривать.

— Жду-не дождусь, когда Магнус приберёт тебя к рукам, — подмигнула Иззи. — Ты точно будешь ходить с идиотским выражением лица после секса, когда вы начнёте регулярно спать вместе. 

— Не буду, — запротестовал Алек.- И, пожалуйста, прекрати говорить слово «секс».

— А что насчёт «трахаться»? — сладко протянула Иззи. — Ебаться? Спариваться? Заниматься любовью? Так много вариантов, прямо не знаю, какой и выбрать.

— Ненавижу тебя. — Алек отнёс миску в раковину и застонал, некстати вспомнив, как Магнус мыл посуду, дразняще потираясь о него бёдрами.

Прекрасно. Теперь Алек не сможет мыть посуду, не краснея. Всё окончательно вышло из-под контроля. 

— Ты меня любишь! — прокричала Иззи вслед, когда Алек всё-таки сбежал с кухни.- Дай знать, если понадобится совет по первоклассному минету!

Лицо у Алека горело всё время, пока он возвращался к себе в комнату.

***

Ему снился уже знакомый сон.

Сцена, представшая перед глазами, была словно подсвечена золотистым сиянием, хотя за окнами явно слышался стук дождя. Он лежал в своей постели в Институте, наслаждаясь уютом и приятным томлением во всех нужных местах, а со спины его обнимал кто-то тяжёлый и тёплый, размеренно дыша ему в шею.

Алек чувствовал себя болезненно счастливым, так отчаянно и сумасшедше, даже в первые мгновения после пробуждения. Золотое свечение стало ярче, когда человек за спиной пошевелился во сне, а в следующую секунду Алек проснулся. Боковым зрением он всё ещё видел золотые искры. 

Руна парабатай на боку горела огнём, одновременно остро и тянуще, словно на неё что-то давило. Алек накрыл её рукой, пытаясь понять, что же всё это значит. 

Несмотря на усталость, он ещё долго не мог уснуть. Тело требовало отдыха, а разум продолжал работать. Алек закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на дыхании: глубоко вдыхал носом и медленно выдыхал через рот. В конце концов его сердцебиение выровнялось, и Алек начал понемногу засыпать.

Ему приснился ещё один сон: чужая рука, сжимающая его собственную ладонь с такой силой, что оставляла следы от ногтей. Он ощущал удушливую смесь из страха, гнева и беспомощности. Лицо горело от текущих по нему слёз.

И вокруг снова было свечение. Золотистые отблески возникли где-то на периферии сознания, а затем накрыли его волной. Острая боль пронзила разум, забралась в каждую клетку и теперь дёргала, вырывала то, что было ему так дорого.

Алек проснулся от собственного крика, благодарный за то, что на дверь наложена звуконепроницаемая руна. Он пытался успокоиться, но в висках пульсировала боль, оставленная этим странным сном. Но ещё сильнее, ещё острее болел бок.

Алек посмотрел вниз и резко выдохнул: руна парабатай светилась в темноте, как тлеющий уголёк. Закрыв глаза, он потянулся внутрь себя, фокусируясь на связи, и тут же шокировано распахнул: он только что почувствовал разум Джейса — перед глазами промелькнули знакомые рыжие волосы. 

Алек накрыл руну ладонью, словно это могло прервать ощущения, и дрожащей рукой потянулся за телефоном. Нашёл в списке контактов Джейса и завис, не решаясь нажать «вызов». 

«Умоляю тебя, Алек. Из этого не выйдет ничего хорошего».

Он уронил руку, позволяя телефону выскользнуть на кровать. Однако несмотря на это, Алек твёрдо решил, что не позволит Джейсу увернуться, не в этот раз. Кто-то вмешался в их воспоминания, и увидев магию Магнуса вблизи, Алек был уверен: то золотистое свечение из его снов как-то связано с потерянной памятью. Он сильнее надавил на бок, достал стило и начертил на руке руну сна. 

Сначала нужно было отдохнуть. Со всем остальным он будет разбираться завтра.


	4. Чаша Смерти

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сумеречные охотники отправляются за Чашей Смерти, а Алек и Люк заключают пробный союз.

Проснулся Алек с пульсирующей головной болью. Начертанная Иратце почти не помогла, да и перспектива провести день с родителями его не прельщала. Поэтому Алек переоделся в спортивную одежду и выскользнул из Института на пробежку.

Стояло позднее утро: людская толкучка немного рассосалась, так что Алек не стал утруждать себя наложением гламура. Даже с несокрытыми рунами он без труда растворился в толпе — это была одна из причин, по которым Алек любил Нью-Йорк.

Ноги привели его в Бруклин, и вскоре он обнаружил, что находится всего в нескольких кварталах от лофта Магнуса. Он взял телефон и набрал номер. Магнус снял трубку после второго гудка.

— Александр, доброе утро.

— Привет, — ответил Алек, чувствуя, как на лицо выползает улыбка. — Чем занят?

— О, ничем особенным. Вообще-то, я в Бразилии — пополняю запасы ингредиентов для зелий. Но я почти закончил. А ты?

— О, — опешил Алек. — А я, хм, неподалёку от твоего лофта. На пробежке.

— Прямо сейчас? — судя по голосу, Магнус был чрезвычайно доволен. — В таком случае, что скажешь насчёт позднего завтрака, когда я вернусь? Люк и Клэри всё ещё у меня. Напиши им, чтобы впустили, если захочешь принять душ, пока ждёшь.

— Не знаю, Магнус. — Алек окинул взглядом свою поношенную майку и спортивные штаны и нахмурился. — Насчёт завтрака. Я не совсем подходяще одет.

— Мы можем заказать доставку, — предложил Магнус. — С другой стороны, у меня Клэри и Люк...

— Нет-нет, лучше выйдем куда-нибудь, — поспешно возразил Алек. — Тут рядом есть пара магазинов, как минимум чистую футболку я смогу себе взять.

— Ерунда. — Голос Магнуса был опасно похож на Иззи, в чью голову внезапно пришла очередная идея. — Я подберу тебе что-нибудь по пути. Какой у тебя размер? Впрочем, неважно, всегда можно подправить магией. 

— Что? Нет, Магнус, подожди...

— Нужно бежать, — счастливо сказал тот. — Прими душ, дорогой. Скоро увидимся.

— Только ничего яркого! — выпалил Алек, но без толку — Магнус уже повесил трубку. Отлично. Просто замечательно. Он обернулся, намереваясь вернуться в Институт, но затем раздумал. Если Магнус хочет его поддразнить, Алек подыграет. Начиная с того, что примет душ.

Он написал Люку, что зайдёт, и побежал, набирая темп.

***

— Мы знаем, где Чаша Смерти! — воскликнула Клэри, едва увидев Алека на пороге квартиры Магнуса. — Алек, мы поняли! Мама была права: она спрятала её там, где сможет найти только человек с её способностями.

Алек тут же подобрался, как на вводном инструктаже перед миссиями.

— И где же она?

— В полицейском участке. Люк положил её в коробку с другими вещами, чтобы уберечь от пожара. 

— Чаша у Люка? — повторил Алек, не веря своим ушам. — Почему он раньше ничего не сказал?

— Она спрятана, он тоже не знал, что она у него, — пояснила Клэри. — Давай быстрее, заберём её и обменяем. Нужно идти. Иззи и Джейс будут ждать нас на месте.

— Я готов.

Алек приободрился, взволнованный возможностью наконец-то заполучить Чашу, и даже позабыл, что по спине катится пот после пробежки.

Клэри скептически подняла бровь, и Алек нахмурился:

— В чём проблема? Мы же пойдём под гламуром, разве нет?

— Боюсь, это не лучшая идея, — сказал Люк, подойдя к Клэри. — Помимо меня, в участке работают ещё двое оборотней. Не знаю, как они отреагируют на вторжение Сумеречных охотников к моему столу. Лучшим вариантом будет мне как обычно прийти на работу и взять, что нужно. А дальше дело за Клэри.

— Ладно, тогда у меня есть минутка на душ. Магнус сказал, что скоро вернётся. — Алек оглядел Люка, отмечая про себя, как тот стоит, болит ли у него что-то. — Раны зажили?

— Я как новенький, — подтвердил тот. — Моя дочь — талантливая медсестра.

Они с Клэри обменялись тёплыми улыбками, и Клэри крепко обняла его за пояс.

— Спасибо, пап.

Люк обнял её в ответ и посмотрел на Алека.

— Знаете, думаю, мне всё-таки стоит пойти одному. Это будет менее подозрительно, чем если я притащу с собой Клэри и кучку её новых друзей.

Алека это заявление неприятно кольнуло.

— Чаша Смерти — артефакт Сумеречных охотников. Я бы предпочёл, чтобы Джейс или Иззи...

— Я тоже был Сумеречным охотником, помнишь? — прервал его Люк. — Поверь мне, я прекрасно знаю, что поставлено на карту. Я достану Чашу и отдам её Клэри. Так что это не меня тебе стоит переманивать на свою сторону, а её. Предлагаю вам уже начать над этим работать.

Он ещё раз обнял Клэри и вышел, оставив Алека пялиться на дверь.

Клэри кашлянула, привлекая к себе внимание, и вопросительно подняла бровь. Алек сцепил зубы и прошёл в гостиную.

— Что, и никаких «спасибо»? — спросила Клэри. — Удивительно. Знаешь, от тебя не убудет просто...

— Ты всё ещё дочь Валентина, — перебил Алек, скрещивая руки на груди. — То, что у тебя отлично получается втираться в доверие, только сильнее заставляет меня не вестись.

— Нет, — отрезала Клэри, зеркаля его жест. — Не дочь. Плевать мне на генетику. Мой отец — Люк. Он всегда им был. Воспоминания, которые мне вернули... Ты понятия не имеешь, на что это похоже, ясно? Сначала он был просто друг семьи, потом — парень, с которым встречалась мама. И он мне нравился. Он любил маму и хорошо относился ко мне. Но сейчас я вспомнила и другое. Это как недостающий кусочек пазла, без которого картинка не собирается. Сейчас я помню, как он помогал маме расправиться с демоном, который вломился к нам в дом, когда мне было пять. Он месяцами напролёт каждый вечер сидел у моей постели, говоря, что всё будет хорошо, чтобы мне не снились кошмары. Когда мне было восемь, и маму укусила какая-то фиолетовая чешуйчатая хрень, именно Люк достал для Дот ингредиенты, чтобы сварить противоядие. И Люк же водил меня в школу всё время, пока мама поправлялась. Так что пусть Валентин и является моим родителем биологически, но мой отец — Люк. И что бы ни случилось, это не изменится, понятно? Он мой папа. А мы в семье держимся друг за друга, так что мне плевать, что ты обо всех нас думаешь. Так что смирись уже, хорошо?

Алек поражённо обернулся. Да кто вообще давал ей право...

— Воу, сколько враждебной энергии, — сказал, выходя из портала, Магнус. — Бисквитик, Александр, пожалуйста, не убивайте друг друга у меня в холле. Этому ковру более шести столетий, с него ужасно сложно оттирать кровь.

— Привет, Магнус. — Плечи Клэри заметно расслабились. — Люк только что ушёл. Просил ещё раз поблагодарить тебя за то, что позволил ему остаться, пока он выздоравливал.

— О, никаких проблем. А теперь беги, пожалуйста. У меня было очень долгое утро.

— Мне тоже пора, — сказал Алек, когда Клэри ушла. — Нужно забрать Чашу, а тебе — отдохнуть...

— Мне не нужен отдых, — мягко прервал его Магнус, наклонился и поцеловал. — Доброе утро.

— Доброе, — улыбнулся Алек, чувствуя его дыхание на своих губах. — Но мне и правда нужно в участок. Поиски Чаши слишком важны, чтобы полагаться на волю случая. Я должен быть там.

— Хорошо, — согласился Магнус, улыбаясь. — Как насчёт встретиться в отеле в конце улицы после того, как освободишься? Они подают превосходные завтраки, а нам, помнится, нужно наверстать ещё половину свидания.

— Нам не завтрак стоит наверстать. — Алек придвинулся ближе, ловя удивлённый вздох Магнуса. — Но, наверное, можно начать и с него.

— Ты — сущее зло, и мне это нравится, — ответил Магнус. — О, чуть не забыл! У меня для тебя кое-что есть.

Он щёлкнул пальцами, и Алека охватило тепло, избавляя от следов пота. Не то чтобы ему больше не нужен был душ, но теперь он по крайней мере мог протянуть без него ещё какое-то время. Взглянув на себя, Алек удивлённо распахнул глаза: тренировочная форма превратилась в пару тёмных джинсов и тёмно-синюю рубашку с коротким рукавом, в которых было чертовски удобно. Удивительно было получить такой наряд от Магнуса.

— Ты... — Слова «не должен был» умерли, не родившись, у Алека на языке, когда он увидел счастливое лицо Магнуса. — Спасибо большое.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — ответил тот. — Ещё я подумал, что ты захочешь накинуть куртку, так что я призвал из Института твою.

Алек нахмурился.

— Ты можешь и такое? Несмотря на защитные чары?

— Ну, да. Ваши чары, насколько я могу судить, больше настроены на то, чтобы не впускать внутрь тех, кто не является Сумеречным охотником. И мало что могут поделать — если вообще могут — с тем, чтобы запретить вносить или выносить вещи. Грубая система контроля, на мой взгляд. Вообще, стоило бы этим заняться.

— Спасибо, я займусь. — Алек забрал у Магнуса куртку и накинул на плечи. — Как ты относишься к контрактной работе?

— Смешиваешь дела и удовольствие? — усмехнулся Магнус. — Не скажу, что я против. При условии, конечно, что Конклав согласится на мою оплату. Верховный маг — своего рода дорогой бренд, и мы не делаем скидок.

— Уж будь уверен, — улыбнулся Алек. — Мне правда пора. Позвоню, когда закончим, ладно? И разберёмся с завтраком.

— Буду ждать с нетерпением. А теперь убирайся уже из моего логова и перестань меня отвлекать. Из-за пряток с Валентином у меня накопилась целая куча клиентов, пора ими заняться.

— Хорошо. Тогда пока?

— До скорого, — поправил Магнус, приглашающе запрокидывая голову.

Алек был слишком счастлив, чтобы отказаться.

Когда он уходил из лофта, губы всё ещё приятно покалывало.

***

Ещё не дойдя до участка, Алек мог точно сказать: что-то не так. Клэри, Иззи и Джейс с мрачными лицами переговаривались на улице.

— Что случилось?

— Мы не знаем, — ответил Джейс. — У Люка какие-то неприятности. Мы видели, как парни из внутренней безопасности уводили его куда-то в наручниках. Мы с Клэри пытались пробраться в здание, но ничего не вышло. Зато мне отвесили пощёчину. Дважды.

— Я же уже извинилась! — воскликнула Клэри. — Я запаниковала, ясно?

— Нужен другой план, — сказала Иззи. — Как-то отвлечь их, пока кто-то из нас пробирается внутрь, а потом вырубить свет и видеонаблюдение, чтобы забрать Чашу. 

— Или Магнус может отправить нас туда через портал, — предложила Клэри. — Это намного упростит дело, разве нет?

— Магнус вам не волшебник по вызову, — возразил Алек. — У него куча своей работы, в которую не входит постоянная помощь тебе, знаешь ли.

— Да, но...

— К тому же, маг может открывать порталы только туда, где бывал лично, — перебила Иззи. — А я очень сомневаюсь, что Магнус Бейн когда-либо переступал порог участка. Так что давайте придумаем другой план.

— Ладно, и что же ты предлагаешь?

— Дождёмся пересменки. Клэри и Джейс вернутся в здание и спрячутся в лифте. По моему сигналу поднимутся через шахту на нужный этаж и попадут в комнату для улик. Алек, ты со мной. Будем отвлекающим манёвром.

— Ненавижу быть отвлекающим манёвром, — пожаловался Алек, чтобы Иззи наверняка его услышала. — Ладно. Пойдём тогда.

Иззи потянула его за собой в лобби, и они расположились на диванчиках в зале ожидания. Иззи играла в какую-то игру на телефоне, Алек листал журнал для примитивных. Через какое-то время полицейский за стойкой поднялся и вышел, а на его место пришёл другой. Кивнув, Иззи отправила Джейсу сообщение и поднялась со своего диванчика. Но неподалёку от ресепшена она вдруг резко обернулась на каблуках и вцепилась Алеку в рубашку.

— Ну и что ты делаешь? — поинтересовался Алек, безуспешно пытаясь сбросить с себя её руки.

— А на что это похоже? Расстёгиваю рубашку, — ответила Иззи. — Хорошая рубашка, кстати. Обновил гардероб, чтобы впечатлить Магнуса?

— Нет! Погоди... а я должен? О Боже, это ведь он дал мне эту рубашку, это значит, ему не нравится, как я одеваюсь? Так и есть, да?  
Иззи закусила губу, явно пытаясь сдержать смех.

— Не переживай так. Судя по тому, как Магнус на тебя смотрит, его куда больше заботит возможность тебя раздеть, чем то, как ты одеваешься. И это хорошо. Если ты, конечно, тоже так думаешь?

— Да, но мы не будем снова поднимать эту тему. — Алек всё-таки застегнул пуговицу. — Ты всё ещё моя маленькая сестрёнка.

— Я просто забочусь о тебе, братишка, — усмехнулась Иззи. — Ну а серьёзно... Даже если тебе кто-то нравится, ты не обязан делать что-то, что не нравится тебе. Ты всегда можешь сказать «нет». И то же самое относится к Магнусу, так что повнимательнее наблюдай за его сигналами. Хорошо?

— Понял. — Алек изо всех сил пытался сдержать расползающийся по шее румянец. — А теперь, пожалуйста, вернёмся к нашей миссии.

— Всегда готова, если ты готов. — Иззи улыбнулась и мягко подтолкнула его в сторону информационной стойки.

***

Стоило Клэри и Джейсу покинуть участок, как на них напали меняющие форму демоны. С каждой секундой их число росло, словно они чувствовали близость Чаши.

Алек осмотрелся, оценивая обстановку. Повсюду сновали примитивные, так что если драка начнётся прямо здесь, жертв не избежать.

— Сюда! — позвала Клэри, и Алек искренне понадеялся, что она на самом деле знает, куда идти. Иззи и Джейс уже последовали за ней. В итоге они оказались то ли в подвале, то ли в техническом помещении, которое соединяло технические туннели канализации. Даже понимая, что особого выбора не было, Алек всё равно стиснул зубы.

— Ты что это делаешь? — спросил Джейс, когда Алек, материализовав лук и колчан со стрелами, встал у двери. Хотя бы это в их положении было неплохо — один вход, узкое пространство, в котором демонам будет сложно маневрировать.

— Буду их сдерживать, — пояснил очевидное Алек. — Уводи Клэри в Институт.

— Нет. Если ты остаёшься, я остаюсь тоже, — возразил Джейс. — Мы сражаемся вместе.

Алек с трудом подавил желание закатить глаза. Он оценил этот широкий жест, особенно, на фоне безумия последних дней, но только на поле битвы их с Джейсом отношения были простыми и понятными, и Алек хотел бы, чтоб такими они и оставались.

— Не глупи. Если демоны заберут Чашу, мы все погибнем.

— Я не стану никого бросать! 

На сей раз Алек всё же закатил глаза.

— У тебя нет выбора.

— Я понимаю, ребята, что у вас тут особенный момент, — встряла Клэри, — но нам правда пора сваливать.

На одну приятную секунду Алек представил, как просто было бы послать к чёрту всю эту ситуацию, конфисковать у Клэри сумку, куда она наверняка положила Чашу, и оставить девчонку разбираться самостоятельно. Но вместо этого он лишь глубоко вздохнул.

— Не волнуйся. Не в первый раз Алек спасает твою задницу, — сказала Иззи Джейсу. — И я уверена, что не в последний.

Джейс бросал на них обоих нерешительные взгляды. Попроси Алек его остаться, он наверняка остался бы, даже если это означало, что ему придётся отпустить Клэри. При этой мысли Алек успокоился: какой бы запутанной ни была ситуация, они всё ещё прикрывают друг другу спины. 

— Иди, — сказал он Джейсу, доставая стрелу и целясь в дверной проём.

Краем глаза Алек видел, как Джейс коротко кивнул и последовал за Иззи и Клэри. Услышав, как демоны решительно пытаются выломать дверь, он лишь крепче натянул тетиву.

***

Он уложил по меньшей мере шестерых демонов, когда в подвал ворвался Люк со своей стаей. Они набросились на оставшихся, раздирая зубами и когтями, так что бой не продлился и десяти минут. Алек аккуратно убрал лук и подошёл к оборотням.

— Спасибо за помощь.

Ближайший к нему волк сверкнул зелёными глазами, а затем принялся расти и трансформироваться, пока не превратился наконец в Люка. Ещё двое последовали его примеру, и один из них встал по его правую руку.

— Клэри в порядке? — спросил Люк. — Она достала, что хотела?

— Сказала, что да, — ответил Алек. — Они с Иззи и Джейсом уже на пути в Институт.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Люк и перевёл взгляд на товарищей. — Простите мою невежливость. Алек, познакомься, это Аларик и Майя, важные члены моей стаи. Ребята, это Алек Лайтвуд, нынешний глава нью-йоркского Института.

«Исполняющий обязанности главы,» — хотел поправить Алек, но решил не нагнетать. Он протянул руку оборотню:

— Приятно познакомиться.

— Взаимно, — ответил на рукопожатие Аларик.

Майя же пристально разглядывала его, склонив голову набок.

— Лайтвуд, значит? Прости, я пока воздержусь от рукопожатий.

— Круг нанёс большой ущерб нашему обществу, — пояснил Люк. — Никто из демонов не проскользнул мимо тебя?

— Не то чтобы я хорошо видел в этом хаосе, но уверен, что никто не прошёл.

— Хорошо, давайте тогда найдём Клэри. Это очень старая часть участка, в тоннелях легко заблудиться. Аларик, Майя, идите по северному тоннелю. Мы с Алеком пойдём на юг.

Оборотни быстро растворились в темноте. Люк вытащил небольшой чёрный прибор, нажал несколько кнопок и медленно поводил перед собой.

— Тепловой радар, — пояснил он. — В радиусе пятидесяти ярдов никого. Двигаем.  
Алек на всякий случай держал лук со стрелой наготове.

— Похоже, ты неплохо здесь ориентируешься.

— Я работаю в этом департаменте с того года, когда меня обратили. У волков есть природная потребность знать свою территорию, а мне всегда нравилось это место. Догадываюсь, что это Клэри привела вас сюда? Когда они с Саймоном учились в средней школе, то частенько играли здесь в прятки, дожидаясь, когда я закончу с работой и поведу их есть мороженое.

— Какой самый быстрый путь отсюда в Институт?

— До конца этого тоннеля и потом на восток, — ответил Люк. — Кстати, я хотел проверить, как ты после нашего разговора. Ну и вообще всего этого.

— В порядке, — сказал Алек, избегая встречаться с Люком взглядом и оценивая вместо этого окружающую обстановку. — Как ты справляешься с ролью альфы собственной стаи?

— Не знаю пока. От Магнуса я пошёл прямиком сюда и сразу же угодил под арест. Так что у меня ещё не было возможности повидаться с кем-то, кроме Аларика и Майи. Думаю, придётся во многом подстраиваться. И ответственности намного больше.

— Уверен, ты справишься. Стая, похоже, уже приняла тебя как нового лидера.

— С Алариком и Майей мы знакомы много лет, — сказал Люк. — Они хорошие люди. Хотел бы я то же самое сказать и про всех остальных, но увы. Есть в стае парочка прогнивших личностей, от которых придётся избавиться. Нужно будет выяснить, какой протокол у этой процедуры.

— Да уж, здесь я тебе не помощник, к сожалению.

— Знаешь, ещё до Восстания поднимался вопрос о возобновлении Соглашений, — сказал Люк. — О дипломатических взаимоотношениях между Сумеречными охотниками и нижнемирцами, имею в виду. За них выступала только небольшая группа людей, да и эта инициатива потонула в хаосе из-за дел Круга. Но сейчас... Я стал альфой своей стаи, моя дочь — Сумеречный охотник. Бразды правления Институтом перенимает новое поколение. Может быть, пришло время снова попробовать?

Алек остановился, поправляя лук и пытаясь осмыслить сказанное. Первой реакцией было незамедлительно отказаться, но он подавил это желание. Такие слова могли принадлежать его родителям, а Алек, зная теперь об их прошлом, не чувствовал себя обязанным идти по их стопам. Как он и говорил Магнусу.

В то же время то, о чём сказал Люк, так никогда и не было воплощено. Соглашения являются в лучшем случае компромиссом. И дело не только в том, что Сумеречные охотники не ладят с нижнемирцами, не ладят между собой все фракции. 

— Это очень амбициозная задача, — сказал Алек, отворачиваясь, чтобы не увидеть в глазах Люка разочарования.

Тот, однако, только усмехнулся:

— Скажи это ещё раз.

— Даже слишком амбициозная.

— Или просто довольно амбициозная, — пожал плечами Люк. — Я не говорю, что будет легко. Скорее, наоборот. Взять хотя бы вампиров... Ты знаком с Камиллой Белькурт? Я видел её только издали, но и так она меня до чёртиков пугает.

— Это не добавляет оптимизма.

— Она похитила Саймона, — нахмурился Люк. — Клэри не вдавалась в детали, но я в курсе, что вампиры какое-то время держали его в заложниках. Это совершенно не настраивает меня на дружелюбный лад. Но всегда приходится идти на жертвы ради достижения лучшего будущего.

— У Иззи хорошие отношения с фейри, — сказал Алек, обдумывая идею. — А учитывая, что Валентин охотится на магов, они тоже могут задуматься о союзе.

— Я могу прощупать Магнуса на предмет таких настроений, — предложил Люк. — Разве что ты сам не хочешь это сделать.

— Нет, я... Да, в смысле, я могу, — быстро сказал Алек. — Мне всё равно нужно будет к нему зайти. За, хм, кое-какой информацией. Бумажная работа.

— Тогда он весь твой.

И хотя в словах Люка не было никаких намёков, Алек всё равно ощутил, как заливается румянцем. Украдкой он бросил взгляд на часы; они так долго ожидали подходящего времени, чтобы проникнуть в участок, что поздний завтрак с Магнусом накрылся. А теперь, похоже, накроется и обед. 

— Тем не менее, вампиры — определённо проблема, — продолжал Люк. — Честно говоря, не уверен, что моя стая согласится с ними работать. Наша вражда уходит корнями глубоко в прошлое.

— Но ты теперь альфа. Они последуют твоим приказам.

Люк нахмурился.

— Технически — да, но какой ценой? Ты разве так управляешь Институтом? Приказываешь и ждёшь, пока подчинятся?

— Конечно, нет. Но ведь есть разница, так ведь? В Институте мы подчиняемся приказам, но у вас, ребята, стая. Инстинкты. Потребность следовать слову альфы, что бы ни случилось.

— Чушь собачья, — фыркнул Люк, и Алек удивлённо посмотрел на него. — Хоть мы порой и выглядим, как животные, это не значит, что мы ими являемся. Конечно, восприятие и некоторые чувства отличаются, когда превращаешься в волка, и во время первой трансформации мы уязвимы для своих порывов. Но все, кроме новообращённых, полностью владеют своим разумом. А тот, кто говорит обратное, просто следует своим намерениям. 

— Я имел в виду только...

— Так ведут себя оборотни, согласно официальным словам Конклава, да? — предположил Люк. — Я знаю. Но и разубеждать не стану, раз ты повёлся на этот бред.

Его голос оставался обманчиво спокойным и довольным. Но Алек внезапно ощутил неприятную неуверенность и неловкость, словно земля под ногами оказалась не настолько прочной, как он считал.

Люк остановился напротив и посмотрел Алеку в глаза.

— Из того, что я успел увидеть, могу сказать, Алек, что ты внимательный и целеустремлённый — это хорошие качества для лидера. Но ещё ты очень молод, а Конклав — очень закрытая и предвзятая среда, — прямо сказал Люк. — Когда меня обратили, я думал, что знаю, как ведут себя оборотни — и кучу лет провёл в ужасе, что могу вдруг потерять над собой контроль и навредить кому-нибудь. Но я тогда был не прав, а ты не прав сейчас. Скорее всего, ты ошибаешься ещё во многих вещах, и вопрос только в том, готов ли ты это признать и изменить своё мнение?

Алек выпрямился, неосознанно желая казаться выше и подавляя желание скрестить на груди руки и ответить как-нибудь резко. Неудобное чувство внутри росло и мешало, очень хотелось, чтобы оно наконец исчезло. Конечно, Люк был старше почти на двадцать лет, но Алек исполнял обязанности главы Института вот уже пять лет, а в поле работал и того больше. Он не какой-то там новичок — в отличие от некоторых рыжеволосых Охотниц.

— Я прекрасно знаю, что у Конклава есть свои намерения, — сказал он. — Но ты серьёзно считаешь, будто я поверю, что у тебя, новоиспечённого альфы нью-йоркской стаи, их нет?

— Ладно, можешь не верить мне на слово, — согласился Люк. — Но когда вернёшься в Институт, возьми наугад с десяток отчётов по делам, где фигурируют оборотни. Гарантирую, найдёшь интересные закономерности.

— Например?

— Это уже ты сам выясняй. Я тоже прошёл этот путь и сам, и вместе с Джослин. Освобождение от того, чему учит Конклав, — долгий и медленный процесс, и, как ты правильно заметил, впереди ещё полно работы.

Закрыв глаза, Алек медленно досчитал до десяти.

— Ладно, как скажешь. Твоя дочь тем временем всё ещё сеет вокруг хаос, так что, может, сосредоточимся на её поисках?

— Не могу не согласиться, — сказал Люк. — На следующем повороте будет развилка, на восемь часов от нас там вентиляционная шахта. Если демоны нашли другой путь, то это отличное место, чтобы спрятаться.

Алек кивнул и поднял лук.

— Тогда веди.

***

Несколько часов спустя Алек очутился у дома Магнуса и теперь жал на звонок. Он едва начал смиряться с тем, что Магнуса, похоже, не было дома (а потому что нужно было звонить перед приходом), когда домофон затрещал, и входная дверь открылась.

Подавив облегчённый вздох, Алек поспешил вверх по лестнице и напрягся, увидев, что дверь в лофт не заперта.

Натянув стрелу, Алек принялся тихо идти по коридору. В первых нескольких комнатах не было никаких признаков вторжения или борьбы. Алек пересёк холл и оказался в гостиной — она была пуста, но выглядела так, словно Магнус недавно здесь побывал. На журнальном столике лежали книги и пергаментные свитки, рядом стояла тарелка с недоеденным сэндвичем и пустой бокал.

— Магнус, ты здесь?

— В кабинете! — отозвался тот из своей магической комнаты, и Алек физически ощутил, как отпускает напряжение. — Пожалуйста, располагайся. Я закончу кое с чем и присоединюсь.

Убрав лук, Алек огляделся и упал на первый подвернувшийся стул, однако почти сразу снова вскочил. Тело переполняла нервная энергия, он всё ещё был на взводе и в раздрае, хотя почти всю дорогу сюда пробежал. 

Оказалось, одно дело — знать, что Джейс что-то испытывает к Клэри, и совсем другое — видеть их вместе в учебном центре. Алек предполагал, что ревнует, вот только это чувство совсем не походило на прежнюю ревность.

Раньше, когда он видел Джейса с кем-то, внутри образовывалась болезненная пустота. Сейчас же ему казалось, что он весь горит. Этот жар начинался из руны парабатай и распространялся по всему телу, как инфекция, скользящая под кожей.

Ощутив внезапную слабость, он рухнул на диван.

— Прости, что заставил тебя ждать, дорогой, — сказал Магнус, прерывая невесёлые размышления Алека. — Этот клиент из Вермонта просто не умеет принимать отказы, так что я... — Он замер, увидев выражение лица Алека. — Что случилось?

Алек хотел отмахнуться. Он не ел весь день, а гостиная Магнуса напоминала об их первом свидании — как здорово было сидеть напротив него, болтать обо всём, наслаждаясь вкусным ужином.

Но вместо этого Алек начал дрожать. Наклонившись вперёд, он обхватил себя руками, пытаясь унять дрожь, но безуспешно. Охватившая живот боль становилась сильнее, ещё немного — и его попросту вырвет на дорогой и красивый ковёр.

Он вскинул на Магнуса умоляющий взгляд, так как сказать ничего не мог. Тот сосредоточился и посерьёзнел, и через секунду Алек облегчённо выдохнул, почувствовав прикосновение магии. Она разливалась по телу, убирая боль.

Магнус задрал на нём футболку и накрыл ладонью руну парабатай — словно приложил кусок льда к ушибу. Алек застонал, когда боль сначала притупилась, а затем и вовсе исчезла. 

Он открыл глаза, не помня, когда успел их закрыть, и обнаружил, что крепко стискивает руку Магнуса.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, совершенно ослабевший откидываясь на спинку дивана. — Правда, огромное спасибо.

— Как давно ваша связь так себя ведёт? — спросил Магнус. — Я помню, что ты не хочешь об этом говорить, но по крайней мере, скажи, когда на неё в последний раз накладывали подавляющее заклинание. Обещаю не затрагивать остальное.

— О чём ты? — спросил Алек, балансируя на грани сна.

— Алек, это не шутки, — серьёзно сказал Магнус. — Подавляющее заклинание на вашей парабатайской связи слабеет. Поверь мне, тебе совсем не понравится, если оно исчезнет совсем. Мне нужно знать, когда его накладывали, чтобы я мог помочь его сбалансировать. 

— Я не очень понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь. — Алек усилием воли принял более сидячее положение. — Но раз уж мы заговорили о магии, хочу спросить у тебя кое-что важное: твоя магия всегда синего цвета?

Магнус нахмурился. Его рука всё ещё лежала у Алека на боку, время от времени посылая прохладные магические волны.

— В своём природном состоянии — да, — ответил он. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— А ты можешь сделать её другого цвета?

— Конечно, — удивлённо сказал Магнус. Он материализовал в ладони шар синего цвета, а затем провёл по нему рукой, меняя цвет на красный, потом на белый и наконец на зелёный. — Хотя это большей частью просто косметика, в основе всегда будет синий. 

— А ты мог бы продержать другой цвет на протяжении всего заклинания? Даже большого. 

— Гипотетически да, но это потребует большой концентрации, которую лучше использовать всё-таки для самого заклинания, — ответил Магнус. — Почему именно эти вопросы? Дело в твоих воспоминаниях?

— Да, иногда мне... снится кое-что, — признался Алек. — События, которых не было в реальности, а если и были, то не так, как я их помню. И я вижу свечение — ярко-жёлтое, всегда вижу. Я подумал, может быть, так можно вычислить того, кто стирал память.

— Это... не такая уж плохая идея, — согласился Магнус. Он сомкнул кулак, заставляя магический шар исчезнуть. — Но сначала ты должен ответить на мой вопрос. Ваша с Джейсом связь, как давно на неё накладывали подавляющее заклинание?

— Я правда понятия не имею, о чём ты. — Алек закрыл глаза, начиная засыпать. Тело расслаблялось, успокоенное отсутствием боли и приятным чувством, исходящим от магии Магнуса. 

— Ладно, тогда пока я наложу общее, — разочарованно сказал Магнус, заставив Алека мысленно нахмуриться. — Но нам всё равно придётся об этом поговорить, и чем раньше, тем лучше. Так что отмахиваться — не самая лучшая тактика в долгосрочной перспективе.

— Угу, — согласился Алек, снова беря Магнуса за руку. — Мне очень нравится с тобой разговаривать.

— Из тебя совершенно бесполезный источник информации, когда ты такой, — мягко улыбнулся Магнус. — Давай уложим тебя в постель.

Он подхватил Алека под спину и колени и осторожно поднял на ноги. Придерживая за талию, Магнус повёл его через холл.

— Я собирался сводить тебя на ужин, — пробормотал Алек, зарываясь лицом Магнусу в шею, когда они дошли наконец до спальни. — У меня был целый план, как выбрать приятное место и вообще.   
Магнус усмехнулся; его горло под губами Алека дрогнуло, и он не удержался — запечатлел поцелуй на смуглой коже. Его окатило жаром, когда Магнус от этого на мгновение запнулся.

— В кровать, — твёрдо сказал Магнус. — Спи. А вино, ужин и взаимные, надеюсь, ласки оставим на потом.

Алек позволил уложить себя в постель и закрыл глаза.

Поспать было отличной идеей.


	5. Следующие шаги

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Алек и Магнус вместе завтракают, Иззи помогает с расследованием о стёртых воспоминаниях, а Мариз и Роберт предстают ужасными родителями.

Алек проснулся от запаха свежесваренного кофе. Прошлую ночь он помнил весьма смутно, только боль внизу живота заставила его аккуратно осмотреть кожу. Руна парабатай на боку покраснела по краям, и Алек нахмурился, понемногу вспоминая вчерашнее. Там была боль, много боли, которую Магнус убрал магией.

Алек бросил взгляд на соседнюю половину кровати, и его сердце пропустило удар. Она пустовала, но всё ещё хранила следы пребывания Магнуса — смятую подушку и едва уловимый запах его туалетной воды.

Алек провёл ночь здесь. В постели Магнуса. Иззи будет дразнить его до конца жизни.

Свою одежду, вместе с большим пушистым полотенцем, он обнаружил в кресле неподалёку. Поколебавшись, Алек всё же решил, что да, душ ему бы сейчас не помешал, и отправился в ванную. Там он несколько секунд разглядывал окружающую обстановку, прежде чем включить воду. Тут было столько всего: куча полок с грудой бутылочек, банок и коробок, назначения большей части из которых Алек просто не знал. 

Это было здорово, даже более чем — заглянуть под маску Магнуса Бейна, Верховного мага, и обнаружить живого человека. Алек взял с полки одну из баночек, открыл и понюхал — блестящий крем пах первым днём весны. Улыбнувшись, Алек вернул его на место.

Когда он наконец выбрался из душа, Магнус суетился на кухне. Из колонки на столе звучала какая-то весёлая ритмичная песня, и Магнус подпевал ей, помешивая что-то в стоящей на плите сковороде.

Прислонившись к дверному косяку, Алек какое-то время наблюдал за ним, и грудь распирало от неясного счастья. Они с Магнусом познакомились каких-то пару дней назад, и он поверить не мог, что за такое короткое время могло произойти столько всего.  
И всё же...

Алек зашёл на кухню, остановился рядом с Магнусом и положил ладонь ему на поясницу:

— Что готовишь?

— Всего лишь омлет. — Магнус с улыбкой прижался к Алеку. — Что тебе добавить?

— А что есть?

— Я могу сотворить всё, что только взбредёт тебе в голову. Так что не ограничивай себя.

— Ладно. Тогда... острые колбаски? А ещё сыр и грибы, пожалуйста.

— Сию секунду, — счастливо отозвался Магнус, перекладывая уже готовую порцию на тарелку. Затем он потянулся за миской с яйцами, вылил смесь на сковороду и щёлкнул пальцами, добавляя ингредиенты, которые захотел Алек. Обернувшись немного, он сладко поцеловал Алека в губы. — Доброе утро. Как спалось?

Счастье в груди Алека засияло ещё сильнее. Он поцеловал Магнуса в ответ, наслаждаясь тёплым касанием губ и каждой секундой этих лёгких, неторопливых поцелуев.

— Отлично спал, — ответил он, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга. — Спасибо, что позволил остаться на ночь.

— С большим удовольствием, — кивнул Магнус. — А теперь что касается вашей связи...

Алек со вздохом отступил назад, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.

— А можем мы... Я понимаю, что нужно во всём разобраться, но давай займёмся этим после завтрака, ладно?

— Алек...

— Знаю. Просто... такое утро хорошее. У меня никогда не было утренней рутины после... всякого. Не то чтобы... Чёрт, я знаю, что у нас ничего толком не было, и это скорее... То есть... — Он замолчал, раздосадованный своим косноязычием, и покраснел под смеющимся взглядом Магнуса. — Просто хочу, чтобы это чувство продлилось ещё немного. Пожалуйста.

Магнус улыбнулся и драматично закатил глаза:

— Ладно. Сначала позавтракаем. Кофе?

— Да, спасибо. — Алек снова шагнул к нему, обнял за талию и мягко поцеловал в шею, восторженно ощущая, как вздрогнул от этого прикосновения Магнус. — Кофе — это просто отлично.

***

— Я вчера говорил с Люком, — поделился Алек. Они с Магнусом сидели на балконе с видом на Бруклинский мост и наслаждались завтраком. Даже погода, казалось, была чудесной только в их маленьком пространстве. — Когда мы искали Клэри и остальных, чтобы перегруппироваться. Он подал идею об альянсе.

— Интересно. В этом есть смысл, — согласился Магнус. — Он ведь оборотень, а вся его семья — Сумеречные охотники.

— Да, но он смотрит шире. Вроде того, чтобы включить в альянс и Нижний мир.

Магнус, скептически выгнув бровь, отпил кофе.

— Что ж, замахнулся он высоко.

— Считаешь, это плохая идея?

— Я такого не говорил, — покачал головой Магнус. — Просто... Я давно живу на свете, и в прошлый раз мирная конференция закончилась тем, что у меня на глазах убили шестерых моих людей. Такие вещи вынуждают быть несколько циничным.

— Мне жаль.

— Что было, то было. С другой стороны, новое поколение приносит и новые возможности для изменений.

— Думаешь, может получиться?

— Возможно. Думаю, не попробуешь — не узнаешь. Ты ведь об этом на самом деле хотел поговорить?

— Я... да. Наверное, — ответил Алек, поражённый тем, как точно слова Магнуса попали в цель. — К тому же, ты Верховный маг Бруклина и знаешь о политике Нижнего мира куда больше меня. Так что если ты считаешь, что может получиться...

— Александр, если ты не заметил, я к тебе несколько предвзято отношусь, — легко улыбнулся Магнус. — Я не так давно тебя знаю, но приятно впечатлён тем, что успел увидеть.

— Это не ответ.

— Но это единственный ответ, который я могу прямо сейчас дать. Извини, если это не то, чего ты ждал.

Хотя он всё ещё улыбался, Алек видел в его глазах искру тревоги — это заставило его притормозить. Он принялся нарезать хлеб, чтобы чем-то занять руки.

— Прости, я не хотел давить.

Магнус положил руку ему на колено, и Алек накрыл её своей. Воцарившееся между ними молчание не казалось угнетающим и холодным, оно было похоже на рассвет: тихий и спокойный, но таящий в себе новизну и возможности.

— Вампиры определённо станут проблемой, — сказал наконец Магнус. — Камилла, мягко говоря, не командный игрок. Сомневаюсь, что она заинтересована в альянсе, но если вдруг заявит, что да, я забеспокоюсь в десять раз сильнее.

Алек понимающе кивнул.

— Кажется, ты хорошо её знаешь?

— Куда лучше, чем хотелось бы, — вздохнул Магнус. — Ты скоро узнаешь, что там, где появляется Камилла, разворачивается вражда. Большую часть времени.

Алек замялся, не зная, как спросить то, что вертелось на языке. Вопрос, вероятно, был слишком личным, но в то же время Магнус до сих пор был предельно откровенен, и Алек поймал себя на мысли, что доверяет ему: если он переступит черту, Магнус его остановит.

— В твоём досье в Институте говорится, что вы с ней были любовниками, — всё же сказал он. В ответном взгляде Магнуса Алек видел колебания, но тот вдруг улыбнулся и убрал руку с его колена.

— Я в это очень долго верил. Я был восхищён ею и в то же время достаточно глуп, чтобы считать, будто она испытывает ко мне то же самое. Выяснилось, что я был всего лишь одной из милых вещиц, которыми она любила играть, чтобы скоротать время.

— Полный отстой.

— Другие сказали бы, что это просто жизнь. Но неважно. Это было больше века назад, с тех пор я полностью освободился от тех отношений.

— Хорошо, — твёрдо сказал Алек. — И как тогда с ней быть? 

— Зависит от того, — озорно улыбнулся Магнус, — как ты относишься к небольшому перевороту?

— Как ответственный глава Института, я очень против. Продолжай.

Магнус не сумел скрыть довольную усмешку.

— Рафаэль Сантьяго, правая рука Камиллы. Мы знакомы с тех пор, как его обратили, у него есть понятия о чести и глубокая потребность в сообществе, которой у Камиллы никогда не было. Будь я на твоём месте, я бы к нему присмотрелся.

— Мы уже знакомы, — ответил Алек. — Он присутствовал, когда мы спасали Саймона. Тогда мне показалось, что он идёт на сделку ради спасения собственной шкуры, но, возможно, я ошибся на его счёт.

— По правде говоря, ты отчасти прав. Я не говорю, что Рафаэль глуп, скорее даже, совсем наоборот. Если у него будет шанс заключить сделку, которая поспособствует интересам его клана, он его, безусловно, использует. Но для него дело не только в этом. Он хороший парень.

— Сомневаюсь, что он захочет меня выслушать. Мы... Саймону грозила опасность, Клэри пошла бы за ним в любом случае, так что... — Алек сглотнул, вспоминая, как Рафаэль толкнул Саймона к ним и велел убираться. После слов Магнуса сцена выглядела совсем иначе. — В общем, будь я на его месте, я не стал бы сотрудничать.

Не успел Магнус ничего на это ответить, как перед ним вспыхнуло пламя, выдавая письмо. Прочитав его, Магнус вскочил на ноги.

— Прости, мне нужно идти.

— Всё в порядке? — на автомате спросил Алек, также поднимаясь со своего места.

— Нет. Но если я поспешу, то сумею предотвратить худшее. Прости, что вот так срываюсь. — Магнус взмахнул рукой, и вокруг двери рассыпался сноп искр. — Теперь защитные чары будут впускать и выпускать тебя, даже если меня не будет на месте. Не стесняйся и допивай кофе. А мне...

— Тебе нужна помощь?

— Прости, мне правда пора. — Магнус извиняюще улыбнулся ему через плечо и шагнул в открывшийся портал.

Алек постоял так несколько секунд, а затем собрал посуду и отнёс в раковину, не в силах сдержать дрожь при воспоминании о том, чем они занимались здесь в прошлый раз.

Он со вздохом взглянул на часы: как бы ему ни хотелось иного, а пора было возвращаться в Институт.

«Береги себя, — написал он Магнусу перед уходом. — И звони, если нужна будет помощь».

Но телефон молчал всю дорогу, пока Алек возвращался домой.

***

Как Алек ни старался прокрасться в Институт незамеченным, первой же на своём пути он встретил Иззи. Взглянув на него, она вопросительно подняла бровь:

— Провёл ночь у Магнуса?

Что-то в её тоне заставило Алека присмотреться. Она усмехалась, но улыбка не касалась глаз, да и поддразнивание вышло скорее по привычке.

— Ты в порядке? — негромко спросил он, беря её за локоть и увлекая немного в сторону от остальных Охотников. — Что-то случилось?

Колебание Иззи само по себе служило ответом. Оглядевшись вокруг, Алек убедился, что на них никто не смотрит, и шагнул ближе к сестре, загораживая её собой. 

— Из, что не так?

— Саймон мёртв, — сказала она с нехарактерной дрожью в голосе. — Камилла убила его сегодня ночью. Рафаэль принёс его тело сюда незадолго до рассвета. Для Клэри.

— О господи, Из, мне так жаль.

— Они в крипте, в подвале. И Джейс тоже. Но я... я просто не могу сидеть там, смотреть на его бездыханное тело и слушать, как плачет Клэри.

Алек беспомощно привлёк её к себе, чувствуя, как она дрожит.

— Я могу что-нибудь сделать?

— Нет. Не сейчас уж точно. — Иззи отстранилась и с трудом улыбнулась. — Клэри расскажет семье Саймона обо всём. А вечером... Ей придётся проткнуть ему сердце. Ты можешь хотя бы... — Она с трудом сглотнула. — Думаю, ей хочется побыть одной. Хотя бы сегодня. Чтобы попрощаться.

— Конечно. — Алек сжал плечо сестры немного крепче. — Я прослежу, чтобы никто о них не спрашивал. По крайней мере, это в моих силах.

— Спасибо. — Улыбка Иззи стала чуть смелее. — Господи, я такая тряпка. Даже не знаю, почему это так по мне ударило. В смысле, я же его почти не знала, и всё же...

— Он всё же человек, — закончил за неё Алек. — Хорошо, что тебя это волнует. Думаю, Клэри тоже благодарна.

— Полный отстой, — безразлично сказала Иззи. — Вот это всё. Мы сражаемся, тренируемся и умираем — и ради чего? Чтобы столкнуться с очередной толпой демонов и повторить процесс сначала?

— Эй, — Алек наклонился, вынуждая сестру посмотреть ему в глаза. — Всё, что мы делаем, мы делаем ради всеобщего блага. Знаю, иногда это кажется безнадёжным, но наша работа позволяет людям быть в безопасности. Мы держим демонов в страхе и тем самым спасаем жизни.

— Ага, кроме одной конкретной, — тихо сказала Иззи, закусывая губу. — Ангел спаси, я даже представить не могу, что с тобой или Джейсом что-то...

— Мы с Джейсом будем в порядке, — заверил Алек. — Мы же парабатай, помнишь? Наша связь делает нас вдвое сильнее рядового Сумеречного охотника, и мы целую вечность тренируемся вместе. Ни один безумный вампир или демон-ренегат с этим не справится.

— По крайней мере, ваши с ним эго достаточно огромны, чтобы защитить вас от опасности, — съязвила Иззи, и Алек с облегчением заметил, что к ней возвращается привычный юмор. — Ладно, хватит раскисать. Расскажи мне про вашу с Магнусом ночь! Она была волшебной?

— Ты теперь всё время будешь шутить на магическую тему, да? — закатил глаза Алек, но так, больше для проформы. — И ничего не было. Хотя я бы не сказал, даже если бы было. Я пришёл, мы поговорили, меня начала беспокоить руна связи, и Магнус помог унять боль. А потом я заснул. И всё на этом, клянусь.

— Ой, как мило! — всплеснула руками Иззи, но её улыбка тут же угасла. — Погоди. Что значит, тебя беспокоила руна связи? Что случилось?

Алек внутренне выругал себя за промашку. На фоне того, что Иззи пережила за последние сутки, он совсем не хотел давать ей новых поводов для беспокойства.

— Уверен, что ничего особенного. Возможно, дело в стёртых воспоминаниях — на связь явно наложено какое-то заклинание, и Магнус думает, что эти два факта могут быть связаны.

— Ладно. И что мы будем с этим делать? Какой следующий шаг?

— Тут не о чём волноваться, — начал было Алек и замолчал, наткнувшись на взгляд Иззи. — Ладно. Я думал начать с местных магов и просмотреть институтские файлы. Вдруг там в каких-то делах, которых я не помню, но которые связаны со мной или с Джейсом, упоминаются маги.

— Хорошо. Давай прямо сейчас и начнём. После тебя.

— Ты в курсе, что ты самый упрямый в мире человек? — проворчал Алек, тем не менее, следуя за сестрой.

— И я тебя люблю, — улыбнулась Иззи, сворачивая в боковой коридор.

***

— Есть что-нибудь?

По ощущениям, они просматривали файлы уже несколько часов. Алек откладывал папки, где могла быть интересующая их информация, в сторону, но общая гора не становилась меньше.

— Только целая куча доказательств того, как по-мудацки Конклав ведёт себя с нижнемирцами, — с отвращением сказала Иззи и кивнула на папку, которую держала в руках. — Вот, например. На мага напали демоны, и он вынужден был защищаться. Один из Охотников умудрился попасть под перекрёстный огонь, и за это мага обязали бесплатно укрепить защитные чары Института — в противном случае ему грозило наказание за то, что он «безрассудно подверг опасности юного Сумеречного охотника». Ну что за бред!

— Дай-ка посмотреть. — Алек забрал папку из рук сестры. — Когда это было?

— Года четыре назад, плюс-минус. Имена мага и Охотника, конечно, удалили из файла, поскольку Охотник у нас несовершеннолетний. Но всё же! На бедного мага напали сразу два демона, конечно, он себя защищал.

— Да, но... Иззи. — Алек принялся лихорадочно листать файл, чувствуя, как внутри бурлит нетерпение. — Четыре года назад мне было девятнадцать. Мама с папой начали большую часть времени проводить в Идрисе. А значит, этот отчёт должен был проходить и через меня, а он не проходил. Смотри, он подписан мамой и папой. Скажу больше: я этого случая не помню. Юный Охотник пострадал от заклятия, а я не помню? Ерунда. Начнём с того, что четыре года назад в Институте не было несовершеннолетних. Макс жил в Идрисе, Элдетри вместе со всеми детьми переехали в Аликанте сразу, как мне исполнилось восемнадцать. Тебе к тому времени тоже было восемнадцать, а Джейсу...

Он замолчал, поражённый внезапной догадкой.

— А Джейсу всё ещё было семнадцать, — подтвердила его мысли Иззи. — И к тому времени он уже вовсю работал в поле.

— Но всегда под моим присмотром, — покачал головой Алек, пытаясь вспомнить тот год. — Вплоть до своего совершеннолетия. Я бы не отпустил его одного. Да я повсюду за ним следовал, чтобы он себе не навредил.

— Погоди, я, кажется, вспоминаю, — нахмурилась Иззи. — Знаешь это чувство, когда просыпаешься и помнишь свой сон, но не помнишь, о чём он? Вертится в голове, но не припоминаешь ни сюжета, ни отдельных деталей. У меня сейчас тоже так: я помню этот эпизод, помню, что он был, но... рассказать почему-то не могу. 

— «Массовые разрушения учебного центра. Обрушение потолка в соседних коридорах. Полное обесточивание. Восемь Сумеречных охотников ранены», — прочитал Алек, хмурясь. — Но это безумие. В стенах Института случился магический инцидент, а мы оба не помним? И хуже того, мне будто... всё равно? В смысле, у меня такое же ощущение, как ты описала: я помню это, но мозг словно отрицает произошедшее.

— Нужно показать это Магнусу, — сказала Иззи. — Но думаю, можно с уверенностью сказать, что мы нашли то самое дело. И стоит позвонить Джейсу, сравнить наши воспоминания...

— Это может подождать день-другой, — возразил Алек. Достав телефон, он открыл переписку с Магнусом, и его укололо тревогой — утренние сообщения так и остались непрочитанными.

«Нашёл в Институте многообещающий документ, — набрал он. И добавил следом, не позволяя себе колебаться: — Ты так и не ответил. Ты в порядке?»

— Всё нормально? — спросила Иззи. Алек быстро заблокировал экран и отправил телефон обратно в карман. Глупости. Магнус — Верховный маг, он определённо может за себя постоять.

— Нормально. Ого, уже почти полдень. Как насчёт пообедать перед тем, как снова закапываться в работу?

***

Запаковав оставшиеся документы обратно в коробки, они покинули архив, предварительно спрятав нужную папку в неприметный кожаный портфель.

— Давай выберемся отсюда на часок? — предложил Алек. — Возьмём сэндвичей и посидим в парке. Можем...

— Алек! Иззи!

Алек обернулся, чувствуя, как на лице расползается улыбка. И тут же поймал в объятия младшего брата, который только что вихрем пронёсся по коридору.

— Макс! Ты что здесь делаешь?

— Мама и папа сказали, что мне можно съездить на пару дней домой, — ответил тот. — И на сей раз я даже не попал в неприятности, клянусь!

— Ну, в это я низачто не поверю. — Иззи утащила Макса в объятия и принялась щекотать. — Иди-ка сюда, дьяволёнок, я съем тебя на обед!

Макс восторженно завизжал, и Алек как раз собирался к ним присоединиться, когда из-за угла вышли родители.

Мама подняла бровь, и Иззи моментально прекратила всякое веселье.

— Мама, папа. 

— Изабель, почему бы тебе не забрать Макса на обед? — предложила Мариз. — Нам с отцом нужно перекинуться парой слов с Алеком.

— Вообще-то, мы как раз уходили, — бросив быстрый взгляд на Алека, сказала Иззи. — Может, пообедаем все вместе, а потом...

— Это не займёт много времени, — перебила Мариз не терпящим пререканий тоном.

Алек кивнул сестре.

— Идите. Я вас догоню.

— Хорошо. — Иззи собиралась было сказать что-то ещё, но явно передумала. — Ладно, Макс, пойдём. Сходим в парк и попробуем найти примитивного, который продаёт те хот-доги, что тебе понравились в прошлый раз.

Макс согласно подпрыгнул на месте, а затем буквально утащил сестру за собой, рассказывая о своих недавних приключениях в Мумбаи. Иззи ласково смеялась.

— Она слишком мягко себя с ним ведёт, — заметила Мари, провожая их взглядом.

— Ему всего восемь, — возразил Алек. — Он ещё маленький, и Иззи отлично справляется.

— Ему нужна дисциплина, а не снисходительность. Ты в свои восемь учил греческий, а не развлекался с друзьями и разыгрывал учителей.

— А может, и стоило. — Алек скрестил руки на груди. — О чём вы хотели со мной поговорить?

— Давайте пройдём в кабинет, — предложил Роберт, и его дружелюбная улыбка разозлила Алека куда сильнее, чем мамина неприкрытая враждебность.

Однако он кивнул.

— Конечно. После вас.

Зайдя в кабинет, мама обошла стол и села в кресло. Отец пошёл следом и встал подле неё. Это была та же открытая демонстрация силы, которую из года в год наблюдал Алек каждый раз, когда его вызывали сюда, чтобы потребовать объяснений и прочитать лекцию.

Алек попытался успокоиться, выпрямился и сцепил руки за спиной.

— Присядь, Алек, — мама указала ему на кресло для посетителей, и он почувствовал, как растёт внутри гнев.

— Я бы присел, но моё место уже занято. Так о чём речь?

Мама прищурилась.

— Что же, ладно. Мы хотели обсудить ту неприятную новость, которой ты решил нас в прошлый раз огорошить.

— О, правда? И в чём же заключается её «неприятность»?

— Алек, не время играть в игры, — мягко сказал отец. — Если ты пока не готов жениться, можно подождать ещё немного. Не нужно из-за этого выдумывать ложь...

— Ложь? — перебил Алек, удивляясь, как ему удаётся сохранить бесстрастный тон. — Я сказал правду: я — гей. Я не стану жениться на женщине и обрекать нас обоих на страдания до конца наших дней. Ложь — это как раз то, что вы предлагаете. И в это я больше не стану играть.

— Да что на тебя нашло?! — воскликнула мама. — Ради Ангела, Алек, я тебя совсем не узнаю!

Алек вздохнул, напоминая себе, что крики ни к чему не приведут.

— Я такой же, каким был всегда, — сказал он, глядя прямо на родителей. — Просто теперь не скрываюсь.

— Алек, что-то случилось? — спросил отец. — Кто-то... обидел тебя, заставил?

Алек напрягся, представляя возможную реакцию родителей, если однажды он приведёт кого-нибудь домой с кристально очевидными намерениями. Особенно, если это будет нижнемирец — вроде мага с вековым опытом и могущественным волшебством в кончиках пальцев. Чёрт.

— Нет, папа, никто меня не «обижал», — всё же ответил он. — Просто я такой, какой есть.

— Подумай о Максе, — продолжала мама. — Как ты сам сказал, он ещё ребёнок. Подумай, какую травму он получит, если увидит...

Алек снова начал злиться. Хорошо. Злость — это хорошо, легко и продуктивно.

— Что увидит? — холодно спросил он. — Что его брат влюбился? И более того, даже счастлив для разнообразия?

— Это извращение! — воскликнула Мариз. — Что, если ты приведёшь кого-то, и он увидит... что, если узнает Конклав? Это может стоить нашей семье Института, Алек, и всё из-за какой-то фазы, которую ты сейчас проходишь. Это недопустимо.

Она даже не старалась скрыть угрозу в голосе, и Алек подумал, что стоит гордиться собой: он всё это время так хорошо играл роль послушного сына, что родители и понятия не имели, на что он способен. Из того, как они говорили, как сидели, какие выражения были на их лицах, становилось понятно, что они ожидают повиновения. Словно его каминг-аут — просто небольшой бунт, импульсивная вспышка.

Алек припомнил последние несколько дней. Насколько легче ему стало дышать, какой восторг он испытывал от такого простого действия, как смотреть на другого человека, испытывать влечение к нему и позволять себе это. Но среди всех чудесных вещей вроде непоколебимой поддержки Иззи и жара от поцелуев Магнуса, ярче всего выделялось то, каким счастливым он стал, просто сказав вслух «я — гей».

Он на минутку закрыл глаза, чтобы успокоиться и сделать то, что нужно было.

— Спасибо. — Алек опустил голову, признавая капитуляцию, и тяжело сглотнул. — Я приму к сведению.

— Алек, мы желаем тебе лучшего, — сказал отец. — Тебе, твоим братьям и сестре. Вы для нас — самое главное.

— Я знаю, — Алеку даже не пришлось подделывать дрожь в голосе.

Родители обменялись торжествующими улыбками, и мама поднялась из кресла.

— Это для твоего же блага, — сказала она, подойдя к Алеку, и заключила его в объятия. Он изо всех сил старался не напрягаться от этого прикосновения. — Мы просто хотим, чтоб ты был счастлив, и готовы помочь тебе преодолеть это. Всё будет хорошо, вот увидишь.

— Да, я... Не могли бы вы дать мне минутку? — попросил Алек. — Не хочу, чтобы Иззи или Макс...

— Конечно. — Мама отстранилась и одобряюще сжала его предплечье. — Мы с ними пообедаем, а ты приходи в себя.

— Мы любим тебя, сынок. — Проходя мимо, отец хлопнул Алека по плечу.

Ужаснее всего было то, что Алек знал: родители действительно верят в свою любовь.

Это одновременно делало его задумку и легче, и сложнее.

Убедившись, что они действительно ушли, Алек достал из ящика в столе стило и кусочек бумаги.

Записка в Конклав получилась короткой и чёткой. Отправив её, он едва успел опуститься в кресло, как во вспышке пламени пришёл ответ. Алек прочитал, сделал несколько пометок к инструкциям и снова отправил.

В следующем письме было подтверждение договорённости. Алек проследил за тем, чтобы сжечь всю переписку, а затем, глубоко вздохнул и попытался сосредоточиться.

Он бодро прошёлся по Институту, отправил нескольких Охотников с небольшими поручениями подальше от их постов, чтобы беспрепятственно открыть сейф под полом и достать оттуда карту Таро. Спрятав её в карман, Алек закрыл сейф. 

Убедившись, что его действия остались незамеченными, Алек вернулся к порталу в Идрис и принялся ждать. Сердце едва не выскакивало из груди.

Пять минут спустя портал засветился, выпуская молодую светловолосую девушку в деловом костюме.

— Добро пожаловать в нью-йоркский Институт, — сказал Алек, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия. — Алек Лайтвуд, исполняющий обязанности главы.

— Лидия Бранвелл, Верховная Инквизиция. Давайте начнём переговоры.


	6. Открытия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Алек заключает договор с Лидией и проводит ещё одну ночь у Магнуса.

Алек нечасто бывал в забавных маленьких закусочных в Гринвич-Виллидж, так что одна из них отлично подошла для разговора с Лидией. Они расположились за столиком в углу на террасе, спрятавшись от мира за толпой обедающих примитивных.

— Хочу поблагодарить ваш департамент за быструю реакцию, — сказал Алек. — Учитывая деликатность вопроса, я предпочитаю пока что вести переговоры вне стен Института. Мои люди лояльны, но в нынешние времена любой риск — это уже чересчур, если вы понимаете, о чём я. 

— Безусловно, — ответила Лидия. — Хорошо, что вы продумали этот момент. Честно говоря, я ждала чего-то подобного: в Идрисе о вас говорят слишком много хорошего.

— Стараюсь. — Алек улыбнулся и заказал у проходящего мимо официанта бутылку белого вина и закуски. — Подумал, можно совместить разговор с обедом. У вас наверняка не так уж много времени на путешествия за пределы Идриса, учитывая департамент, в котором вы работаете.

Лидия удивлённо подняла бровь, и Алек пожал плечами, надеясь, что движение выглядит небрежным и безобидным. На лице Лидии мелькнули сомнения, но она всё же откинулась на спинку кресла и расслабилась.

— Я — младший чиновник, так что нет, — ответила она. — Давайте так: сначала обсудим дела, а затем можете умасливать меня, сколько вам заблагорассудится.

Она приветливо улыбнулась.

— Справедливо, — кивнул Алек, обдумывая стратегию. Подошедший официант разлил вино по бокалам. — Тогда скажу прямо: мой Институт обнаружил и забрал на хранение Чашу Смерти. Чтобы полностью её восстановить и передать Конклаву, мне нужна Джослин Фэйрчайлд, которая, по нашим сведениям, находится в заложниках у Валентина.

К чести Лидии, ей почти удалось скрыть шок — лишь сбившееся на мгновение дыхание выдавало то, какую бомбу сбросил на неё Алек. Эта информация могла либо вознести её по карьерной лестнице, либо полностью её разрушить.

— Это... куда более важные сведения, чем те, для которых вы запрашивали дополнительные ресурсы.

— Именно так, — ответил Алек. — Как я говорил, мне хотелось бы привлекать как можно меньше внимания к этому делу. Вам всё ещё удобно вести переговоры от лица Конклава или мне стоит попросить Инквизитора Эрондейл прислать чиновника рангом повыше?

— Думаю, я справлюсь, — сказала Лидия, и Алек увидел восторг в её глазах. — И всё же, мне нужно знать как можно больше из того, что вы можете рассказать. Почему вам нужна Джослин Фэйрчайлд? Давайте начнём с этого.

— Она спрятала Чашу в предмете, который сама же и создала, — пояснил Алек. — Её можно извлечь только с помощью тех же ангельских способностей, которыми она была туда заключена.

— Что же, Джослин невероятно повезло, — хмыкнула Лидия. — Но учитывая, что она жена и соратница массового убийцы, не нам осуждать её за то, что она хотела гарантий для себя и дочери. Где Чаша сейчас?

— В надёжном месте. — Алек перевёл взгляд на официанта, который принёс закуски. — Выглядит потрясающе. Вот, попробуйте, Лидия.

По виду Лидии было явно заметно, что она хочет возразить, тем не менее, она всё же вооружилась ножом и вилкой и взяла несколько кусочков из блюда на столе.

— Откуда вы знаете, что Джослин находится с Валентином не по собственной воле? — спросила Лидия. — Они всё-таки были женаты.

— Она вместе с дочерью пряталась от него почти девятнадцать лет, живя как примитивная, — ответил Алек. 

Он поколебался, не рассказать ли и о Люке, но всё же решил воздержаться. Пусть это и был хороший способ заодно выяснить, как Лидия относится к отношениям между Сумеречными охотниками и нижнемирцами, он всё же нёс в себе определённый риск. 

— Насколько мне известно, Джослин была одной из тех, кто забрал Чашу у Валентина, после того, как он украл её у Конклава, — сказал Алек вместо этого. — Ради гарантий или нет, но именно она всё это время не давала Чаше попасть в его руки или руки других членов Круга.

— Ясно. И вы это узнали от?..

— Из нескольких источников. Могу вас заверить, что все сведения были проверены.

— И всё же я должна убедиться, — сказала Лидия. — В конце концов, у вас в Институте находится дочь Валентина. Чертовски удачно она появилась, не находите?

— Полностью с вами согласен, — кивнул Алек, довольный тем, что его опасения насчёт Клэри наконец-то могли помочь. — Клэри — тёмная лошадка, поэтому я поручил Джейсу присматривать за ней. И, поверьте, она глубоко ошибается, если думает, будто сможет сбежать от него,

— А, прославленный Джейс Вейланд, — улыбнулась Лидия. — В Идрисе он практически легенда. Оставляет за собой горы разбитых сердец.

Алек заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ. Думать и говорить о Джейсе было терпимо утром, когда они с Иззи просматривали архив, но теперь любое его упоминание вызывало покалывание в руне.

— Джейс такой. — Алек сосредоточился на Лидии. — Мы частенько шутим, что ему одному досталась внешность и обаяние, предназначавшееся нам обоим.

— Об этом я ничего не знаю, — покачала головой Лидия, и что-то в её движениях насторожило Алека. — Но многие девушки в Идрисе хотели бы встречи с вами. Особенно, учитывая слухи...

— Какие слухи? — несколько поспешно спросил Алек.

— Что вы планируете остепениться, — ответила она, одаривая его пристальным взглядом. — Жениться. 

Алек застыл. Вот как его родители планируют всё устроить. Странно, что он так удивился — после их недавнего разговора это было более чем логично с их стороны. 

В некотором смысле это даже было Алеку на руку. Он грустно улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Боюсь, это не совсем правда. Мои родители... ну, вы знаете, как это бывает. Они хотят, как лучше, но не всегда... в курсе происходящего.

— Прекрасно понимаю, о чём вы, — усмехнулась Лидия. — Мои, вообще-то, тоже пытались меня подставить.

— Правда? И как всё вышло? 

— Не слишком хорошо для них, — легкомысленно ответила та, но через мгновение уже сжала губы. — Однако сейчас это неважно. Вернёмся к вашему предложению. Вам нужна Джослин Фэйрчайлд, чтобы восстановить Чашу Смерти. Какие ресурсы Конклава для этого требуются? Полагаю, вы также хотите возглавить эту миссию?

— Да. И здесь мой запрос будет несколько... личным. — Алек наклонился ближе и заглянул Лидии в глаза. — Для начала, мне нужно, чтобы Конклав предоставил Иззи временный дипломатический статус. Для Благого двора.

Лидия удивлённо моргнула.

— Но фейри разорвали официальные отношения с Конклавом.

— Знаю. Конклав узнал об этом именно от контактов Иззи оттуда, — ответил Алек. — Мы считаем, что убитые разведчики могли бы подсказать, где прячется Валентин, однако информаторы Иззи занимают не настолько высокие посты в Благом дворе, чтобы располагать нужной нам информацией.

— Не знаю, Алек, вы просите о довольно сложных вещах. Я признаю, что отношения Изабель с фейри Мелиорном давали в прошлом некоторые полезные сведения, но Благой двор — это совершенно иная лига, не думаю, что Инквизиция...

— Иззи — самый квалифицированный член моей команды, — перебил Алек. — Она — лучший патологоанатом в Нью-Йорке, специалист по истории фейри и говорит на трёх их языках. То, что она ко всему прочему также использует в личных целях свою красоту, — всего лишь вишенка на торте. Она — мой главный переговорщик, мне нужно, чтобы она занялась этим делом.

— Хорошо, — сказала Лидия ровно. — Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать. Какие у вас ещё запросы?

— Повышение, — ответил Алек, стараясь говорить уверенно и спокойно, хотя сердце так и норовило выскочить из груди. — Я знаю, что наследник Института обязан жениться до официального претендования на должность руководителя, но у меня есть превосходная поддержка в лице сестры и парабатай, и мой опыт в должности исполняющего обязанности главы Института больше, чем у остальных соискателей. — Он сделал вид, что колеблется, а затем подвинулся чуть ближе к Лидии и продолжил, понизив голос: — Ещё и это возвращение Валентина... Я доверяю родителям, безусловно, но учитывая их историю, а также то, что происходит сейчас с Чашей... Я просто хочу быть чётко уверен, что Институт ничем не рискует.

Лидия отпила вина, явно размышляя над его словами. Алек буквально заставил себя съесть ещё немного.

— Есть ли какая-то причина, по которой вы делаете этот запрос вместо того, чтобы просто жениться и занять должность обычным способом? — спросила она, и Алек похолодел. Стоило догадаться, что всё не может быть так легко.

То, что Алек собирался сказать, было рискованно, но не настолько, как позволить Лидии узнать правду. Он лишь надеялся, что она романтическая натура, и поэтому купится на его уловку.

— Понимаю, прозвучит глупо, особенно, от старшего сына в семье, но я... эм, хотел бы жениться по любви, честно говоря. А я ещё не встретил... того самого человека, понимаете?

Лидия долго смотрела на него, а затем вдруг часто заморгала и отвернулась. Её рука на столе едва заметно дрожала.

— Всё в порядке?

— Да, конечно, — быстро ответила она и ещё немного проморгалась, прежде чем снова обернуться к нему. — Простите, мне... кажется, что-то в глаз попало. 

— Ещё вина? — спросил Алек и наполнил бокал, когда она кивнула. — Думаю, пора заканчивать с рабочими вопросами, как считаете? Перейдём к основным блюдам?

Лидия снова кивнула, и Алек, передавая ей меню, заметил во взгляде вспышку благодарности. Он принялся болтать о разных блюдах, которые могли бы ей понравиться, и гадал про себя, на какое же её слабое место так удачно надавил. 

За этим бесконечно долгим обедом они и обсудили детали сделки. Алек вполне неплохо играл роль лидера Института в противовес нервозности, которую, похоже, не мог скрыть. Со временем — и последующими бутылками вина — становилось всё сложнее игнорировать растущий дискомфорт внизу живота, особенно, вспыхивающую то и дело боль. Болело не постоянно и не сильно, но действие заклятия, которое Магнус наложил прошлой ночью, явно заканчивалось.

Алек украдкой проверил под столом телефон. Его сообщения Магнусу так и висели непрочитанными, а ведь прошло уже больше восьми часов.

— Выглядите взволнованным, — отметила Лидия. — Что-то не так? Вам нужно вернуться в Институт?

— Скорее всего, ничего страшного, — ответил Алек. — Но я всё же позвоню Иззи, чтобы точно в этом убедиться. Скоро вернусь.

Он зашёл в ресторан, отыскал пустой коридор и, быстро наложив предупреждающую руну, набрал Иззи.

— Алек, ты в порядке? — практически моментально ответила сестра. — Мама с папой за обедом выглядели подозрительно довольными. Мама сказала, что у тебя «сложный период», и мы должны дать тебе побыть одному. Пожалуйста, только не говори, что они снова насели на тебя с этой женитьбой.

— О, они пытались, — с лёгкой горечью ответил Алек. — И я позволил им думать, что получилось. Но я не поэтому звоню. Можешь кое-что для меня сделать?

— Конечно. Что нужно?

— Проследи, пожалуйста, чтобы мама и папа не искали меня сегодня вечером. Я сейчас закончу с одним делом, а потом хочу сходить к Магнусу. Утром он поспешно ушёл через портал, и с тех пор от него ничего не слышно. Явно что-то случилось.

— Звучит не очень. Но конечно, я прослежу.

— Спасибо, Из. Джейс не давал о себе знать?

— Нет, но через пару часов закат, так что им всем нужно приготовиться.

— Хорошо. Держи меня в курсе. 

Завершив разговор, Алек открыл переписку с Магнусом и принялся набирать новое сообщение. И будто по мановению волшебной палочки телефон зазвонил, высвечивая на экране его имя.

— Магнус? 

— Привет, Алек. — Голос у него был уставший и немного запыхавшийся.

— Всё в порядке?

— Понемногу становится. Слушай, я поспрашивал немного насчёт цвета магии из твоих снов. Думаю, парочка кандидатов найдётся, я хотел, чтобы ты знал.

— Это здорово, — ответил Алек. — Мы с Иззи нашли в архиве Института подозрительный отчёт, я тебе о нём писал.

— Хорошо. Сможешь принести его вечером в мой лофт, когда освободишься? Сейчас мне нужно возвращаться к остальным, нас ждёт работа.

— Конечно. И, Магнус, — сказал он, когда тот начал прощаться. — Береги себя.

— Спасибо, — словно удивившись, сказал Магнус. — Ты тоже.

— Пока.

Алек подержал телефон у уха ещё несколько секунд после того, как Магнус положил трубку, а затем вернулся обратно к Лидии. Сейчас ему было намного легче, чем раньше.

— Полагаю, новости хорошие? — поинтересовалась Лидия, когда он уселся за стол.

— Очень, — ответил Алек. — Простите, вы рассказывали мне о своём недавнем деле.

— Да по правде и рассказывать нечего, — вздохнула она. — Дело закрыто, для его возбуждения недостаточно доказательств. Так что оно отправится в кучку других дел Камиллы и тоже будет меня расстраивать.

— Погодите, вы ведёте дело Камиллы Белькур? — Алек вдруг понял, что стоило внимательнее прислушиваться к тому, что Лидия говорит.

— Нет, я пытаюсь завести на неё дело. Пытаюсь уже больше года. Нам известно как минимум десять случаев, когда она нарушала Соглашения, но трупов за собой она не оставляет, а клан всегда поддерживает её алиби, так что... — Лидия наколола на вилку кусочек чизкейка. — Боже, я бы всё отдала, чтобы наконец её заполучить.

Внезапная мысль заставила Алека подняться.

— Простите, мне нужно ещё раз позвонить. Скоро вернусь.

Он вернулся в тот же коридор, набрал Джейса и выругался, когда включилась голосовая почта. Сбросив, Алек набрал его номер снова. И снова.

— Алек, я сейчас не могу говорить, — сообщил Джейс, соизволив наконец взять трубку. — Перезвоню позже, я...

— Не дай Клэри убить Саймона, — перебил Алек, и Джейс на том конце удивлённо хмыкнул. — Иззи рассказала, что Клэри должна сделать, и я понимаю, как это всё для неё сложно, но сначала дождитесь меня, хорошо? Это важно.

— Кстати, об этом... — начал Джейс, и Алек моментально понял, к чему тот ведёт.

— Она и не собиралась его убивать? — спросил он, быстро оглядываясь, не услышал ли кто. — Джейс, ты понимаешь, что ей нельзя так сильно вовлекаться в дела нижнемирцев? Конклав ей голову за это снесёт.

— Саймон её лучший друг. И она ещё не решила. Попустись немного, ладно? И представь, если бы ты вот так потерял Иззи или меня.

Одна эта фраза заставила Алека похолодеть от ужаса. Руна на боку отозвалась болью.

— Джейс, я...

— Хоть раз сделай вид, что ничего не видишь, — попросил Джейс. — Пожалуйста, Алек. Если не ради неё, то ради меня. Пожалуйста.

Руна снова вспыхнула болью, на сей раз более сильной. 

— Куда вы идёте? На какое кладбище?

— Алек, брось, я...

— У нас появился шанс навсегда покончить с Камиллой, — сказал Алек. — Доказать, что она нарушала Соглашения. Дай телефон Клэри, мне нужно с ней поговорить.

— Погоди минутку.

Алек слышал шепотки в трубке, прежде чем раздался голос Клэри:

— Алло?

— Клэри, слушай меня. Я понимаю, как дерьмово ты себя сейчас чувствуешь, но есть шанс заставить Камиллу заплатить за всё, что она сделала. Не только за Саймона. Ты ведь хочешь этого, да?

— Больше всего на свете, — горячо заверила она, и на сей раз Алек восхитился её способностью бросаться в бой сломя голову. — Говори, что нужно сделать.

***

— Спасибо, Клэри, — сказала Лидия, когда с Камиллой было покончено: её увели через портал четверо Сумеречных охотников в куртках с эмблемой Верховной Инквизиции. — Ты сегодня очень помогла Конклаву. 

Она перевела взгляд с Клэри на тело Саймона, лежащее на земле, и обратно.

— Сочувствую твоей утрате. 

— Если я решу вернуть его... — Клэри прикусила губу, глядя на тело друга. — Если он станет вампиром, что это будет означать? 

— Если Рафаэль решит его вернуть, Саймон станет членом его клана, — поправила Лидия. — Ему придётся соблюдать Соглашения, как и всем. Также ему нужно будет порвать все связи с примитивными до тех пор, пока он не научится контролировать жажду крови. Он будет отчитываться Рафаэлю и следовать его указаниям.

Она коротко сжала руку Клэри и отошла к Рафаэлю, наблюдавшему за процессом издалека.

— Я подготовлю бумаги о вашем официальном назначении главой ньюйоркского клана, — сказала она, протягивая ему руку для рукопожатия. — Поздравляю, мистер Сантьяго, у вас есть собственный клан.

— Всегда рад помочь Конклаву, — криво улыбнулся Рафаэль.

— Алек, было приятно познакомиться. Я уточню детали того, о чём мы говорили, и сразу же с вами свяжусь.

— Спасибо, Лидия, я очень ценю это. — Алек тоже пожал ей руку. — Дайте знать, если с нашей стороны понадобится ещё что-нибудь.

— Обязательно. А теперь прошу прощения, но у меня полно работы.

Лидия едва не подпрыгивала от волнения, идя к порталу. Когда он закрылся, Алек медленно и шумно выдохнул, чувствуя, как напряжение, сковывавшее его весь день, наконец отпускает.

Всё прошло отлично. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что он сделал всё возможное, чтобы привлечь Лидию на свою сторону.

— Время выбирать, Клэри, — сказал Рафаэль, подходя ближе. В руках он держал лопату и кол. — Часики тикают.

Клэри тяжело сглотнула, и Алек увидел, как в её глазах появляются слёзы. Она долго смотрела на тело Саймона, а затем взяла из рук Рафаэля лопату.

— Хороший выбор, — кивнул тот. — Я подготовлю его, пока ты будешь копать. 

***

Алек вернулся в лофт Магнуса уже глубоко за полночь, но никого не застал. Он всё ещё был взбудоражен сценой воскрешения: всё его существо сигналило об опасности, когда Саймон пакет за пакетом опустошал запасы крови. В тот момент в нём не было ничего человеческого, только демонические инстинкты. 

Тем не менее, Алек был рад, что присутствовал при этом. Джейс переключил своё внимание на абсолютно разбитую Клэри, а Алек и Рафаэль вдвоём сумели успокоить Саймона. Они отвели его в отель ДюМор, привели в порядок и накормили, а затем Рафаэль разместил его в комнате недалеко от своей. Когда Алек уходил, и Клэри, и Саймон уже достаточно пришли в себя, чтобы обниматься.

Чтобы занять чем-то время, Алек уселся на диван и принялся читать прихваченную с собой папку. Руна парабатай не напоминала о себе почти весь вечер, только пару раз вспыхнула болью, пока они были в отеле. Сейчас же покалывание вернулось, и Алек, закрыв глаза, практически увидел перед собой жёлтый магический свет из собственных снов, и руку, за которую крепко держался.

Удачи, маленькие нефилимы.

От этого голоса, эхом отозвавшегося в голове, живот скрутило болью, и Алек открыл глаза. Он помнил, но не мог вспомнить, и чем больше пытался, тем более призрачным и размытым становилось воспоминание.

Его накрыло резкой головной болью, и Алек, швырнув папку на стол, принялся массировать виски, чтобы хоть как-то её унять. Но совсем скоро сдался и со вздохом вытащил стило, чтобы начертить Иратце.

Судя по всему, без Магнуса ему не продвинуться в этом деле. Так что Алек пошёл на кухню и, порывшись в шкафчиках, налил себе чаю.

Часом позже в лофте наконец открылся портал, и из него шагнул Магнус. Он едва стоял на ногах, поэтому Алек бросился к нему и подхватил под руку и спину.

— Господи, ты в порядке?

— Всё нормально, — сказал Магнус, спотыкаясь. — Немного переусердствовал с магией. Нужно немного поспать, и я снова буду цел и невредим.

— Ладно. — Алек повёл его в сторону спальни, внимательно оглядывая на предмет ран и повреждений. — Что случилось? Валентин?

— Если только у нас нет ещё одной группки Сумеречных охотников с рунами членов Круга, — устало сказал Магнус. — Они напали на одно из новых убежищ, но всё в порядке. Мы дали отпор.

— Хорошо. — Алек тревожно нахмурился, когда Магнус споткнулся снова. — Давай. В постель. Мы почти дошли.

— Нам определённо нужно что-то сделать с постоянными помехами, — пробормотал Магнус, пока Алек помогал ему переодеваться и сбрасывать туфли. Он согласно хмыкнул.

Когда Магнус устроился под одеялом, Алек замер у кровати, не зная, стоит ли оставить его одного или лучше всё-таки присмотреть за ним. На случай, если тот всё же пострадал в бою, сам того не заметив из-за адреналина. Словно почувствовав его колебания, Магнус повернулся на бок и протянул руку:

— Останешься и сегодня на ночь?

Алек взял его ладонь в свою и легонько пожал, удивляясь, как просто оказалось принять решение. Обойдя кровать с другой стороны, он разделся до белья и сложил одежду на тот же стул, с которого забирал её утром.

— В ванной есть запасная зубная щётка, — сонно пробормотал Магнус.

Понаблюдав за ним ещё немного, Алек выключил свет и отправился в душ.

***

Алек проснулся в кромешной темноте от ощущения, что кто-то горячо дышит ему в затылок. Понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы он вспомнил, что случилось днём, и где он теперь. Алек лежал на боку, а Магнус обнимал его сзади, положив руку на талию. 

С колотящимся сердцем Алек перевернулся на спину и едва не застонал, когда эта рука соскользнула ниже. Он повернулся ещё раз, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Магнусом, хотя в такой темноте мог видеть только очертания его тела.

Раскрытой ладонью Алек накрыл грудь Магнуса, там, где сильно и размеренно билось сердце. Скользнул ниже, наслаждаясь твёрдостью мышц, теплом и гладкостью кожи. Вспомнилось, как они с Магнусом прижимались друг к другу на свидании, и немедленно захотелось снова это почувствовать.

— М-м-м, так приятно, — сонно пробормотал Магнус, подаваясь под прикосновения Алека, чья ладонь уже переместилась на шею и выше, в волосы. — Иди ко мне.

Алек придвинулся ближе, приглашающе наклоняя голову. Магнус болезненно медленно коснулся губами его губ, и Алек заставил себя лежать спокойно под этими невесомыми прикосновениями. И выдохнул, только когда Магнус поцеловал его. 

Алек потянул его за волосы ближе к себе, углубляя поцелуй. Язык Магнуса сводил его с ума. Он дразнил, не позволяя Алеку ускорить их ленивые приятные движения, и это одновременно сводило с ума и дарило наслаждение.

Магнус прошептал что-то ему в губы. Алек не расслышал, но когда открыл глаза, то увидел, что спальня залита звёздным светом: Магнус превратил потолок в реальное небо, чистое и безоблачное.

— Лампы — это скучно, — сообщил он с довольной улыбкой. Уложил Алека на спину и опустился сверху; Алек непроизвольно застонал от долгожданного тесного контакта и шире раздвинул ноги, давая Магнусу больше места. 

У Магнуса уже стояло, и единственное, что мешало прочувствовать его всей кожей, было бельё Алека и шёлковые пижамные штаны на Магнусе, которые, впрочем, не оставляли простора для воображения. Алек скользнул ладонями к пояснице и притянул Магнуса ближе, одновременно подаваясь бёдрами к нему.

— Очень приятно, определённо, — промурлыкал Магнус. Алек чувствовал, как он улыбается, принимая медленный ленивый ритм движений. — Одежду снимаем или нет?

Алек, уже пробравшийся ладонями под пояс его штанов, ответил:

— Снимаем.

И с удовольствием ощутил, как Магнус на секунду замер, сбиваясь, и тихо выдохнул:

— Приподнимись, пожалуйста.

Магнус помог ему снять бельё, аккуратно устроил его ноги обратно на постели и принялся мягко поглаживать колени.

— Господь всемогущий, Александр, ты восхитителен.

От его слов Алеку стало жарко. Его взгляд словно клеймил кожу, а скользящие по внутренней стороне бедра ладони только добавляли жара.

— Магнус, я... — Алек забыл, что хотел сказать, потому что Магнус устроил его ногу у себя на плече и нежно поцеловал лодыжку.

— Да?

Едва сдерживая скулёж, Алек приподнялся на локтях и выдохнул:

— Ещё.

Усмехнувшись, Магнус снова поцеловал косточку на лодыжке.

— Чего «ещё»? Этого? — Он издевательски медленно провёл ладонями по бёдрам снова. А затем, словно этого было мало, повторил тот же путь поцелуями.

Алек дрожал. Они едва начали, а его уже трясло, и в голове была каша из эмоций и мыслей. Знакомое чувство, которое он ощутил в их первый вечер, исчезло, и Алек инстинктивно пытался отыскать его в себе. 

Магнус целовал его и гладил, чередуя широкие уверенные движения с лёгкими, едва касаясь кожи кончиками пальцев, и вот эти ощущения совершенно точно были для Алека новыми. Новыми, неуверенными, но абсолютно крышесноными.

Бесконечно медленно Магнус склонился и накрыл губами головку члена — едва ощутимо, лишь намёком на прикосновение, — и только потом медленно насадился глубже. С каждым дюймом его губы всё плотнее обхватывали член, и Алек задыхался от ощущений, чувствуя, как мир вокруг начинает кружиться.

Тело хотело двигаться быстрее, чтобы удовольствие взрывалось в каждой клетке, а торопливые руки наконец оказались там, где нужно, и как можно быстрее довели до разрядки. Магнус же делал всё дразняще медленно и всеохватывающе, и удовольствие Алека оттого было совершенно иным. Он не знал, каким именно, но это буквально сводило его с ума, словно тело разрывалось между тем, чего так жаждало, и реальными прикосновениями Магнуса.

— Ещё, — попросил он, притягивая Магнуса выше, чтобы удобнее было целоваться и прижиматься всем телом. — Пожалуйста, ещё.

Он не понимал, чего именно хочет, но это было где-то совсем рядом. Ощущалось в костях и крови, всё внутри замерло в ожидании. Алек сдёрнул с Магнуса штаны и отбросил их подальше — они вместе застонали, касаясь друг друга горячей кожей. 

Инстинктивно Алек нащупал запястье Магнуса и крепко сплёл с ним пальцы. На секунду глаза Магнуса полыхнули ярким золотом, отчего у Алека перехватило дыхание. Он подался вверх, отчаянно поцеловал его, желая, чтобы связь поскорее наладилась.

И это почти случилось. Алек чувствовал отголоски магии Магнуса на своей коже: она просачивалась внутрь и начинала тянуть. Но затем всё словно оборвалось, и прежде, чем Алек отреагировал, Магнус отстранился и вскинул руку, не позволяя Алеку приблизиться снова.

— Стой, — сказал Магнус, тяжело дыша, будто для одного этого слова ему потребовался весь его самоконтроль. 

Алек с нарастающей тревогой ждал, что он продолжит, но тот молчал, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

— Магнус, что случилось? — не выдержал Алек, когда прошла уже минута, а Магнус на него даже не взглянул. — Ты в порядке? Я что-то сделал не так? Это...

— Нет. Нет, я... прости. Дело не в тебе, просто... Дай мне минутку, пожалуйста, — ответил Магнус, не открывая глаз.

— Хорошо, — осторожно сказал Алек. Он слегка подвинулся ближе и протянул руку: — Я могу что-нибудь сделать?

Магнус застонал.

— Слишком много всего, дорогой. В этом, собственно и проблема.

— О. — Алек отстранился. — О, ты имеешь в виду...

— Я должен был предвидеть подобное. — Голос Магнуса звучал почти нормально, вот только глаза он по-прежнему держал крепко зажмуренными. — Конечно, ты ведь привык... Я не догадывался, что это так хорошо перекинется и на мою магию, вот и всё. Видимо, из-за того, что ты раньше делился со мной силой; моя магия тебя знает, поэтому когда ты дал возможность установить связь, она... 

— Погоди, что? — перебил Алек, снова придвигаясь ближе. — В каком смысле «возможность установить связь»? Что сейчас произошло.

Магнус глубоко вздохнул и поднял голову. Он открыл глаза, но вместо привычного карего цвета, Алек увидел пару раскосых кошачьих глаз, мерцающих жёлтым в темноте. 

Магическая метка Магнуса. Алек тяжело сглотнул, но не отвёл взгляда, и протянул руку снова. Когда Магнус её принял, Алек позволил себе выдохнуть — до этого момента он и не замечал, что едва дышит.

— Моя магия начала устанавливать связь, — пояснил Магнус. — Ничего серьёзного, по крайней мере, на сей раз, но ты, скажем так, предложил прямую ссылку на свою... сущность, и моя магия с радостью за неё ухватилась. Мне очень жаль. Я должен был лучше позаботиться о безопасности, раз уж я в курсе твоей истории: из того, как подавляется ваша связь парабатай, логично, что твоё тело будет искать способы обойти это подавление. Не знаю, сколько людей у тебя было после Джейса, но такая проблема возникает только с магическим партнёром, так что и представить...

— Стой, что? — перебил Алек, чувствуя пробегающий по спине холодок. — Что значит — «после Джейса»? Я никогда... Мы с Джейсом никогда...

— Алек, — посерьёзнел Магнус. — Я понимаю, почему ты думаешь, что не можешь никому об этом рассказать — я в курсе, какие у Конклава законы. Но раз мы уже выяснили, мне нужно, чтоб ты...

— Я не спал с Джейсом! — практически закричал Алек и тут же закусил губу. — Я... Я понимаю, почему у тебя могло... сложиться такое впечатление, особенно, после демона Памяти. Но мы никогда... Вообще-то... — Он сглотнул, не в силах скрыть моментально вспыхнувшее румянцем лицо. — Я никогда... я девственник. Вот. Никакого секса до этого. Ни с Джейсом, ни с кем-то ещё.

Он посмотрел на Магнуса, ожидая увидеть удивление, возможно. Беспокойство. В худшем случае — секундное размышление на тему того, стоит ли тратить на Алека своё время. Но уж точно не такое неверие. И не ужас от осознания.

— Так вот что у тебя забрали, — медленно сказал Магнус. — Вот что они... ох, Александр, мне очень, очень жаль.

Он придвинулся ближе и обнял Алека, а тот вдруг осознал, что они до сих пор полностью обнажены.

Отстранившись, Алек натянул на себя одеяло, пытаясь не столько прикрыться, сколько не чувствовать себя таким уязвимым. 

— Я не понимаю. Кто «они»? Я в порядке, вообще-то. Да, хорошо, я был влюблён. Безнадёжно, но я это пережил. Вот и всё.

— Алек, пожалуйста, послушай меня, — сказал Магнус. — На вашу связь парабатай наложено подавляющее заклинание, о котором, как я подозреваю, ты не помнишь, верно? 

Алек осторожно кивнул. 

— Из этого можно сделать вывод, что заклинание — часть стёртых воспоминаний. Подавляющее заклинание на связь парабатай накладывают в двух случаях: спасти жизнь одному, если второй находится под сильным принуждением или умирает, либо же сбалансировать связь, которая мутировала. В первом случае заклинание снимают сразу же, как опасность миновала, но твоё до сих пор на месте. Вдобавок к этому, ваша связь активно пытается это заклинание разрушить, отчего оно становится слабее. Только мутировавшая связь станет делать подобное.

— И ты думаешь, что наша с Джейсом — мутировала? А кто-то наложил на неё подавляющее заклинание и стёр воспоминание об этом? — недоверчиво спросил Алек. — Это бессмысленно.

— Уверен, у Конклава припасена какая-нибудь драматичная легенда, которой любят приправлять... более туманные аспекты связи, — ответил Магнус. — Как Проклятье парабатай. Не удержишь связь в платонических рамках, и тебя постигнут ужасные вещи. Ничего не припоминается? 

— Да, но это всего лишь глупая легенда, ты сам сказал. Никто в неё на самом деле не верит.

— Дело в том, что в ней есть и доля правды, — пояснил Магнус. — Связь парабатай — это связь душ, в буквальном смысле. Вы скрепляете мистические энергии двух Сумеречных охотников, что увеличивает их силу. У вас, нефилимов, есть свой собственный вид магии, как и у всех существ в Нижнем мире, но вы на протяжении многих веков связываете её с объектами: вашими стило, рунами, вашими клинками и так далее. 

— И ты считаешь, что магия всё ещё внутри?

— О, определённо. Она связана и поэтому бездействует. Но стоит её усилить и дать необходимый толчок... По сути, у тебя на руках будет магическая бомба замедленного действия. Из того, что ты мне рассказал и что я успел увидеть сам, я уверен, что именно это и произошло с тобой и Джейсом.

Массовые разрушения учебного центра. Обрушение потолка в соседних коридорах... 

Алек остолбенел. Смысл слов Магнуса был предельно ясен: если Проклятие парабатай реально, а Алек с Джейсом его активировали, значит... значит... Он с трудом сглотнул и помотал головой.

— Нет. Нет, это невозможно. Я бы об этом...

— Помнил? — мягко закончил Магнус, и это слово придавило Алека бетонной плитой.

Он обхватил себя руками, безуспешно пытаясь вдохнуть, но каждый вдох лишь делал тяжесть на груди больше. Думать было сложно, сердце выскакивало из груди, и Алек был готов вот-вот потерять сознание.

— Не могу дышать, — с трудом произнёс он, и Магнус тут же оказался рядом: помог сесть, устроив ладони на спине и груди. 

— Дыши со мной, — приказал Магнус. — Вдох. Выдох. Ещё раз. Вдох. Выдох. Ты можешь.

Алек покачал головой. Он не мог. Не мог. Ни единого шанса...

Недавняя головная боль вернулась в полную силу, взрывая мозг ударной волной. Алек согнулся пополам, не сдержав крик, когда боль хлынула по позвоночнику вниз и вперёд, сворачиваясь внизу живота. Было такое ощущение, словно что-то раздирает его изнутри, пытаясь выбраться.

— Кэт, ты нужна мне, срочно! — Голос Магнуса звучал будто издалека, и Алек ощущал прохладное касание его магии на своей коже. — Джейс Вейланд, нью-йоркский Институт. Немедленная локализация. В комнате Клэри Фэйрчайлд есть портал, воспользуйся им, чтобы обойти чары. Быстрее!

— Джейс, — выдохнул Алек, ещё сильнее паникуя от того, какой болью отзывалась руна. — Где... Чёрт. Так больно, я...

— Держись, Алек, всё будет хорошо, — сказал Магнус, вливая в него ещё больше магии, чтобы немного ослабить боль. — Тш-ш-ш, дорогой, просто дыши.

— Мы не хотели, — прошептал Алек бессмысленно. — Мне жаль. Мне очень, очень жаль...

Магнус обнял его, удерживая на месте, пока магия смывала боль. Когда её остатки ушли, совершенно вымотанный Алек тяжело откинулся Магнусу на грудь и позволил блаженной тьме поглотить себя.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Алек и Джейс кое-как примиряются с происходящим, а Катарина Лосс оказывается потрясающей женщиной.

Алек просыпался постепенно. 

Первый раз — от волны боли, прокатившейся по мышцам. Ощущение было как после хорошей битвы, только без адреналина, который эту боль смягчал. Тело казалось тяжёлым и неподъёмным, мысли — и того хуже. Он попытался двинуться — и осознал, что не может.

— Алеку нужно ещё обезболивающего, — донёсся до него голос Иззи словно сквозь туман.

— И Джейсу тоже. — А это уже была Клэри. — Что будем делать?

— Чёрт, ещё один разрыв, — сказал незнакомый голос, и позвоночник Алека будто начало вытягивать из тела. — Магнус, ещё обезболивающего, пожалуйста. Нужно держать их под анестезией.

Боль исчезла так же быстро, как появилась, и Алек провалился в блаженное небытие.

Когда он проснулся во второй раз, голова болела, но тело, по крайней мере, ощущалось как своё собственное. Открыть глаза оказалось непосильной задачей, поэтому Алек облизнул губы и издал хриплый невнятный звук.

— Алек! — Иззи молниеносно оказалась рядом, положила руку ему на лоб, и Алек ощутил знакомое тепло. — Можешь говорить? Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Что?..

Его так резко накрыло усталостью, что закружилась голова, и сознание снова начало уплывать.

— Ш-ш-ш, всё хорошо, — Иззи ласково погладила его по волосам. — Отдыхай. Всё наладится.

На третий раз боли почти не было. Алек осторожно повернул голову и открыл глаза.

— Привет, Александр, — мягко сказал Магнус. — С возвращением.

Он выглядел взмокшим и уставшим, но улыбался Алеку так же чудесно, как и всегда. Алеку безумно хотелось его поцеловать, и это, должно быть, отразилось во взгляде, потому что Магнус наклонился и сам коснулся его губ своими. Алек глупо улыбнулся в ответ.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально вроде бы. — Алек прокашлялся. — Что случилось?

— Подавляющее заклинание на руне связи разрушилось, и всё немного вышло из-под контроля, — пояснил Магнус. — К счастью для всех нас, я хорош в сдерживающих чарах.  
Он взял ладонь Алека в свою и легонько сжал.

— Что ты помнишь?

— Я... ох, я помню, как проснулся среди ночи. И мы... — Он замолчал, чувствуя, как начинают гореть щёки. — А ты... ну... знаешь. Но потом...

Он нахмурился, пытаясь собрать воедино вспышки воспоминаний в своей голове.

— Я отстранился. Мы поговорили, — продолжил за него Магнус. — Обсуждали вашу связь. Ты помнишь это?

— Да. — Алек снова нахмурился. — Ты сказал, что...

По позвоночнику пробежал холодок. Алек закрыл глаза, думая, что, может быть, если он не станет говорить о произошедшем вслух, оно перестанет быть правдой?

— Прости, — тихо сказал Магнус, и его нежный тон сломал защиту Алека. Он крепче ухватился за его ладонь, отчаянно пытаясь удержаться на месте, пока мир вокруг стремительно рушился.

— Ты справишься, — заверил Магнус, констатируя факт, а не желая утешить. Это помогло Алеку унять паническую атаку. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и открыл глаза.

— Я вроде бы слышал голос Иззи. Она здесь?

— Да, на кухне с Катариной. Клэри тоже тут. Она... с Джейсом, в соседней комнате.  
Алек тревожно дёрнулся.

— Джейс здесь? Почему? Ты ему сказал?..

— Он здесь, потому что энергия, прорвавшаяся сквозь вашу связь, затронула и его, — пояснил Магнус. — Мне удалось вовремя отправить Кэт в Институт, но ваши с ним тела серьёзно пострадали. Изабель и Клэри помогали удерживать вас, пока мы работали.

Он отвёл взгляд.

— Что до остального... Кэт обо всём узнала, едва коснулась своей магией вашей связи — я ничего не смог бы сделать, чтобы это предотвратить. Она рассказала Джейсу основные моменты о мутации и разрушенном подавляющем заклинании. Он проснулся час назад.

Алек с трудом принял сидячее положение и обнял свои колени.

— Как он это воспринял?

Магнус поморщился и виновато улыбнулся.

— Думаю, вам двоим стоит поговорить.

Алек похолодел.

— Всё настолько плохо?

Магнус снова мягко сжал его ладонь.

— Давай-ка попробуем поднять тебя с постели. Кэт готовит завтрак, и, не знаю, как тебе, а мне определённо нужно в душ.

Несмотря ни на что, Алек не смог удержаться от лёгкой улыбки.

— Это приглашение?

На мгновение показалось, что Магнус как-нибудь поддразнит его, но тот лишь вздохнул и медленно отстранился.

— Не сегодня.

Алек кивнул, чувствуя, как внутри стало ещё холоднее. С тяжёлым вздохом он уставился в стену.

— Ты... Я пойму, если для тебя теперь всё изменится. И если ты больше не хочешь...

Магнус мягко погладил его по щеке, и Алек возненавидел себя за то, с каким отчаянием хотел прильнуть к этому прикосновению.

— У всех есть прошлое, Алек, и то, что я знаю о твоём, меня не беспокоит, — негромко сказал он. — А вот то, что его не знаешь _ты_ — ещё как. Я не знаю, что теперь изменится, для тебя и для нас. Поэтому, как бы я ни хотел встречаться с тобой, думаю, неплохо бы немного сбавить обороты. До тех пор, пока мы со всем не разберёмся.

Алек заставил себя кивнуть. Магнус говорил разумные вещи. Рациональные.

Алек поморгал, избавляясь от подступившей к глазам горячей волны.

— Тогда иди в душ, — сказал он, безуспешно пытаясь сдержать дрожь в голосе. — Увидимся на кухне.

— Алек...

— Нет, ты прав, — твёрдо сказал он, поднимаясь с постели. — Это самое разумное, что можно сделать.

Он поспешно натянул рубашку и штаны и вышел из спальни, делая вид, что ничуть не замечает пристального взгляда.

***

На кухне Алек увидел Иззи: та сидела за столом с синекожей ведьмой и, судя по всему, вела серьёзный разговор. Остановившись на пороге, Алек кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание, и Иззи не подвела. Соскочив со стула, она бросилась к нему и обняла так крепко, что вышибла из лёгких весь воздух.

— Иззи, — Алек обнял её в ответ. — Из, всё хорошо. Я в порядке.

Сестра недоверчиво хмыкнула ему в плечо и, сжав напоследок ещё разок, отстранилась. 

— Ты нас до чёртиков напугал, — сообщила она, скрещивая руки на груди. — Не делай так больше.

— Не буду, — пообещал Алек. — То есть, постараюсь.

— Ладно. — Иззи бросила на него ещё один пристальный взгляд и вздохнула. — Пойдём. Позавтракаешь. И ты же ещё не знаком с Кэт.

Иззи усадила его за стол и представила:

— Катарина Лосс, потрясающая ведьма, которая помогла спасти тебе жизнь. Кэт, это мой брат-идиот, который не знает, когда пора просить о помощи.

— Приятно познакомиться, — сказал Алек, пожимая ведьме руку. — И спасибо вам.

— Рада помочь, — кивнула Катарина. — Должна сказать, мне было любопытно на тебя посмотреть. Нечасто я вижу Магнуса таким... заинтересованным.

Алек изобразил свою лучшую улыбку, втайне надеясь, что, когда всё уляжется, Катарина окажется права насчёт Магнуса.

— Я так понимаю, вы с ним хорошие друзья?

— Скорее семья, — ответила Катарина. — Позавтракай с нами и расскажи, во что же ты втянул себя и Магнуса заодно.

— Вообще-то... наверное, сначала мне нужно увидеться с Джейсом. Магнус говорил, он расстроен.

— Слабо сказано, — подтвердила Иззи. — Узнал себя с совершенно другой стороны, а в довесок ещё и чуть не умер. Будем к нему снисходительны.

— Он тебе что-нибудь сказал? Ну, о связи и вообще.

— Сначала поговори с ним. — Иззи виновато улыбнулась, зеркаля недавнюю улыбку Магнуса.   
Алек вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Ты не могла бы помочь? Магнус сказал, с Джейсом Клэри. Я бы не хотел...

Он не знал, как закончить предложение, и даже что вообще хотел сказать. К счастью, Иззи поняла и сама. Она кивнула, взяла Алека за руку и повела прочь из кухни, на ходу сказав Катарине, что скоро вернётся.

Алек прошёл за сестрой к гостевой комнате Магнуса и трусливо спрятался за её спиной, пока она стучала в дверь.

— Привет, ребята. Джейс, смотри, кого я привела.

— Привет. — Алек переступил порог и выхватил взглядом Джейса. Тот возлежал посреди огромной кровати с балдахином, на целой горе из маленьких подушечек. 

Клэри сидела рядом с ним. Увидев Алека, она непроизвольно подалась ближе к Джейсу, оказавшись таким образом между ними.

Алека накрыло мрачным удовлетворением. Что бы там Клэри ни успела узнать о происходящем, это явно сделало Алека более опасным в её глазах. Однако на смену удовлетворению пришла болезненная волна страха.

— Иззи, ты не могла бы... — тихо начал Алек, и Иззи молча сжала его ладонь. 

— Клэри, пойдём-ка позавтракаем, — сказала она. — Пусть эти двое пообщаются.

Клэри, колеблясь, оглянулась на Джейса. Тот сказал ей что-то тихо — Алек не расслышал — и она, кивнув, всё же поднялась. Прежде чем уйти, она поцеловала Джейса.

Дверь с гулким стуком закрылась, и Алек прислонился к ней спиной, скрестив руки на груди. Джейс на кровати отзеркалил его движение, и несколько мгновений они отчаянно избегали смотреть друга на друга. Напряжение в комнате тем временем росло, становясь всё тяжелее и невыносимее.

Алек не знал, с чего начать. Как вообще сказать: мы тут с тобой состояли в тайной связи, у которой были такие эффектные последствия, что воспоминания о ней пришлось стереть? Не лучшее начало разговора.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он вместо этого.

Джейс пожал плечами.

— Нормально, наверное. А ты?

Алек тоже пожал плечами. Воцарилась тишина.

— Кэт меня просветила. Насчёт связи, — сказал наконец Джейс. — Ты уже?..

— Магнус догадался прошлой ночью. Я... не очень хорошо воспринял эту новость.  
Джейс вздохнул и запустил руку в волосы.

— Да уж, как и я. Поорал немного. Но это всё так... чёрт, я даже не знаю, что и думать.

Алек согласно кивнул. Напряжение между ними потихоньку спадало, а Джейс, в своей дурацкой куче подушечек, просто сидел и молчал.

— Так что будем делать? — не выдержал в итоге Алек.

Джейс снова тяжко вздохнул.

— Если б я, блядь, знал. То есть, ясно же, что нам снова нужно вызвать демона Памяти. Чтобы вернул украденные воспоминания.

Алек с силой прикусил губу. Ещё пару месяцев назад он бы с радостью ухватился за предоставленный шанс, но теперь... Даже если не брать во внимание их отношения с Магнусом, от одной мысли о том, что они с Джейсом могут раскопать, становилось муторно и неприятно. 

— И что потом? — спросил он. Джейс пожал плечами, и противное чувство внутри словно выросло ещё больше.

— Не знаю. Найдём мага, наверное. Нам ведь нужно взять под контроль эту спонтанную магию. Вернуться к нормальной жизни.

Нормальной, точно. Алек едва не рассмеялся вслух. 

— Что? Есть идеи получше?

Алек пожал плечам. Он не знал, совсем ничего сейчас не знал, и от этого становилось только хуже. Им нужен был план, а то, что предлагал Джейс, звучало очень логично. И всё же...

Он опустил голову, избегая встречаться с Джейсом взглядом.

— Что если мы просто оставим всё, как есть? И будем жить дальше.

Едва произнеся это вслух, Алек понял, что именно этого он и хочет. Джейс же воззрился на Алека так, будто у того выросла вторая голова.

— Конечно, мы их вернём.

— Зачем?

— В каком смысле — зачем?  
Алек оторвался от двери и принялся расхаживать по комнате, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Какой с этого прок? Брось, просто...

— Какой прок?! Это наши воспоминания! — воскликнул Джейс. — Я не позволю какому-то магу забрать кусок моих мозгов и отдать демону за просто так.

Алек неверяще уставился на него. Кожа вокруг руны начала побаливать. 

— То есть, у тебя нет проблем с тем, что ты можешь увидеть?

Джейс усмехнулся, и внутри Алека начала подниматься знакомая волна гнева. Боль под кожей становилась сильнее, и Джейс, который вдруг вздрогнул и схватился за бок, явно чувствовал то же самое.

— Я даже не гей, — снова усмехнулся Джейс, и руну пронзила очередная вспышка боли. — Да что такого ужасного могло случиться? Мы наверняка просто напились как-то, и всё. Дерьмо случается.

Несмотря на нотки отчаяния в голосе, звучал он всё равно легкомысленно. И Алек мысленно сказал себе «стоп». Нет. Джейс не может так с ними поступить. Ни за что.

— Нет, — веско сказал Алек, удивлённый тем, что ему удалось сказать это спокойно и почти ровно. — Ты не сможешь притвориться, что ничего не было.

На секунду показалось, что во взгляде Джейса мелькнул страх, но он тут же сменился привычным высокомерием. Алек едва удержался, чтобы не шагнуть ближе и не начать трясти его до тех пор, пока до него не дойдёт.

— Я не... Может, хватит уже придавать этому такое большое значение? 

Алек не выдержал. Он распахнул дверь, с удовольствием грохнув ею о стену, и вышел в коридор.

— Алек, брось, — позвал Джейс. — Не будь таким.

Алек с силой захлопнул дверь за собой. Но не успел он и половину коридора пройти, как Джейс нагнал его и схватил его за руку, вынуждая повернуться к себе.

— Да что с тобой не так?

От резкой боли в руне они оба вскрикнули. Алек вырвал руку и тяжело привалился к стене — его накрывало.

«Алек», — умоляюще позвал Джейс, вот только не вслух. Алек сцепил зубы, переживая очередную вспышку боли.

— Магнус! — воскликнул он. Джейс тяжело навалился сбоку, и они медленно съехали по стене на пол. — Кто-нибудь! На помощь!

Он успел услышать быстрые шаги, но затем боль накрыла снова: сначала его, а затем — Джейса, и эту боль Алек чувствовал тоже, через порочную петлю их связи.

— Быстро, достаньте стило и напишите на них руны, — сказала Катарина. Иззи и Клэри опустились рядом, а затем правую ладонь обожгло — Иззи активировала руну, которую они с Джейсом обычно использовали для поиска через связь.

— Сцепите их ладони и держите так, — инструктировала Кэт, и Алек протянул руку, пытаясь помочь Иззи и Клэри.

Связь активировалась вместе с яркой вспышкой, и Алек наконец снова смог дышать. Боль в руне пульсировала в такт общему биению сердца. Закрыв глаза, он комкал в руке рубашку на спине Джейса. От привалившегося к боку Джейса исходило ровное тепло.

«Какого хрена происходит?» — раздался голос Джейса у Алека в голове, и Алек также мысленно поделился с ним своим замешательством.

— Так, ну-ка, хватит. Пожалуйста, постарайтесь закрыть друг от друга свой разум, насколько это возможно, — вмешалась Катарина. 

Алек с трудом заставил себя вынырнуть из приятного тепла.

Моргнув, он заметил, что Кэт, Магнус, Иззи и Клэри наблюдают за ним.

— Что произошло?

— Магия вашей связи чрезвычайно неустойчива, — пояснил Магнус. — Особенно, сейчас, когда заклинание, которое её сдерживало, разрушено.

— А нельзя просто наложить ещё одно заклинание? — спросил Джейс.

— Боюсь, это не так просто, — ответила Кэт. — Вашу связь нужно заново стабилизировать. И хотя мы с Магнусом можем кое-чем помочь этому процессу, основные усилия должны исходить от вас двоих.

— Так давайте этим займёмся. — Джейс поднялся на ноги. — О каких усилиях идёт речь?

— Думаю, об этом лучше поговорить наедине, — предложила Кэт. — Магнус, ты не против, если я воспользуюсь твоим кабинетом?

— Без проблем, — ответил тот. — На самом деле, весь лофт в вашем распоряжении. Мне, пожалуй, стоит пройтись. Схожу поздравлю старого друга. Бисквитик, не хочешь присоединиться? Заодно проверим, как там устроился Саймон.

— Ты идёшь к Рафаэлю? — спросил Алек, временно переключаясь в рабочий режим.

— Да. Передать ему твои наилучшие пожелания?

— Да, было бы отлично, — кивнул Алек. — Спасибо.

На мгновение показалось, что Магнус ему подмигнул, но Алек не был уверен, что ему это не привиделось.

— И что это было? — спросил Джейс, когда Магнус и Клэри покинули лофт.

— Рабочие вопросы. Кстати, Иззи, это мне вот о чём напомнило: когда вернёмся в Институт, я хотел бы с тобой кое-что обсудить.

— Конечно. А что насчёт сейчас? Хотите, чтобы я осталась, или?..

Алек посмотрел на Катарину, но та лишь пожала плечами:

— Вам решать.

— Джейс?

— Я не против, если ты тоже, — ответил тот, но Алек расслышал в его голосе неуверенность.

Джейс боялся: услышать, что скажет Кэт, или что это услышит Иззи, неважно. Но как бы то ни было, решение было очевидным. Да и по правде говоря, как бы Алек ни любил свою сестру и ни доверял ей, он не был уверен, что готов говорить при ней.

— Вообще, было бы неплохо, чтобы ты пока присмотрела за Институтом, — сказал Алек. — Думаю, сейчас нам...

— Не переживай, — перебила Иззи, а затем крепко обняла их с Джейсом. — Наберёшь меня, когда закончите? Я буду рядом, если захочешь поговорить. Обоих касается.

— Ты лучшая, Из, — сообщил Джейс, и Иззи рассмеялась, театрально откидывая за спину волосы.

— Вот и не забывай об этом. Кэт, было очень приятно познакомиться. Свяжемся насчёт той серии книг, о которой говорили?

— Прослежу, чтобы ты их получила, — ответила Кэт. — Джейс, Алек, прошу следовать за мной.

***

— В первую очередь нужно знать, что любые духовные связи — штука довольно хитрая, и связь парабатай — не исключение, — начала Кэт, когда они втроём расположились за столом на кухне. — Вам нужно научиться контролировать степень своей вовлечённости. Здоровая связь требует баланса.

Алек кивнул, мысленно прикидывая варианты.

— И как нам этого добиться? — Сидящий рядом Джейс, видимо, достаточно успокоился, судя по тому, с каким энтузиазмом он вгрызался в огромный кекс.

Кэт протянула руки, зажигая на одной ладони энергетический шар жёлтого цвета, на другой — синего.

— Как-то так, — сказала она, сдвигая руки так, что шары соприкоснулись, и между ними брызнули зелёные искры. — Вы должны научиться быть отдельно друг от друга, когда вы вместе, и быть вместе, когда находитесь по отдельности. Если цвета слишком сильно сливаются, в действие вступает магия, а если её ничего не сдерживает, она оказывает ненужную нагрузку на вашу связь.

— Это понятно. Но что нам делать? — спросил Джейс. — Есть специальный ритуал или ещё что?

— Почему бы нам не начать с самого начала? — предложила Кэт. — Я понимаю, что у вас забрали огромный пласт воспоминаний, но если вы вспомните хотя бы что-то, это уже поможет.

— Честно говоря, не знаю, что мы можем рассказать. — Алек подался немного вперёд, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Джейса. — Я не... Помню несколько обрывков, которые, как я считал, были снами, и в них — золотые всполохи. Но... Ничего особенного. Просто вспышки, правда. И какие-то смутные ощущения.

Кэт кивнула и повернулась к Джейсу.

— А у тебя?

Джейс пожал плечами.

— То же самое. Как я уже говорил Алеку: откуда мы знаем, что нам вообще есть, что вспоминать? Да, конечно, нам явно стёрли воспоминания, но может быть, мы потому этого и не замечали, что в тех воспоминаниях не было ничего значительного и важного? Уж наверняка кто-то бы заметил, будь между нами что-то особенное, верно? Жизнь в Институте не оставляет возможностей для личной жизни.

От его слов было больно. Не так, как раньше, когда сердце замирало при любом намёке на надежду, но всё же. Алек посмотрел на свои сцепленные в замок руки и напомнил себе, что это уже не имеет значения.

— Я понимаю, что вам обоим нелегко, но если мы хотим к чему-нибудь прийти, нужно собрать все возможные факты, — мягко заговорила Кэт. — Судя по степени мутации связи и силе заклятия, которое её сдерживало, могу сказать, что всё это длилось по меньшей мере шесть месяцев. А вероятнее всего, около года.

В кухне повисла оглушающая тишина. Сквозь связь Алек чувствовал шок и отрицание Джейса. Они отозвались в нём горячей волной растерянности и неверия, смешанного со страхом. 

Он уронил голову на руки, пытаясь успокоиться и взять эмоции под контроль. Шесть месяцев или год? Он сильнее вжался лицом в ладони.

— Но это... настоящие отношения, — тихо сказал Джейс, и голос у него дрожал.

— Ты не думал об этом? — От деликатного тона Кэт стало только хуже.

Джейс помотал головой.

— Нет. Шесть месяцев? Год?.. Как это вообще... Да я никогда не встречался ни с кем дольше пары недель.

— Понятно, — кивнула Кэт. — Тебя расстраивает, что у вас были отношения? Тогда...

— Тогда — что? — перебил Джейс, и Алек физически ощущал, как он начинает паниковать — так сильно и яростно, что может не совладать с собой. — О чём ты говоришь? Что я ни с кем не встречаюсь, потому что до сих пор... что у меня... 

Он резко замолчал, пытаясь справиться с собой. Сквозь связь его волнение просачивалось в Алека и он, не думая, положил руку Джейсу на спину. Как делал всегда, чтобы подбодрить его, когда он был расстроен.

Джейс практически слетел со своего стула, пытаясь избежать прикосновения, и Алек отдёрнул руку. Ладонь горела огнём — по ней пробегали красные искры. 

— Я понимаю, что для вас это очень волнующе. — Кэт взмахнула рукой, успокаивая жжение в ладони Алека. — Джейс, пожалуйста, сделай несколько глубоких вдохов. Постарайся найти якорь, что-то, за что ты можешь уцепиться, чтобы не дать связи взять над тобой контроль.

Джейс болезненно, зло рассмеялся, и Алека накрыло очередной волной эмоций — тёмных и запутанных. Он едва не рассмеялся в ответ, потому что связь и была их якорем. С тех самых пор, как она сформировалась, даже если они были не вместе, даже если ссорились. И даже когда Алек не знал, делает ли его присутствие Джейса счастливым или медленно убивает, потому что ему так хотелось того, чего не могло быть.

Вот только, как выяснилось, могло. И было.

Алек понятия не имел, что теперь с этим делать.

— Нет, — сказал Джейс, и Алек видел, как начали дрожать его плечи. — Нет. Ты наверняка ошибаешься. Не может быть, чтобы мы... просто... Я ведь даже не по парням. Ну да, я зависал с ними пару раз, когда мы с Иззи гуляли, но это всегда было неправильно. Словно бы... не знаю. Не хватало чего-то. Будто...

— Будто утеряна связь? — закончил за него Алек, чувствуя горечь во рту. Последние кусочки пазла становились на место. Он даже увидел мгновение, когда до Джейса тоже дошло.

— Алек, нет.

— Прошлой ночью Магнусу пришлось прерваться прямо посреди секса, — сказал Алек, слыша свой голос словно со стороны. — Потому что я, оказывается, так привык заниматься им с кем-то, с кем связан, что моя энергия буквально набросилась на его магию.

Джейс выдохнул и отвернулся.

— Я даже думать не могу о таком.

— Так. Это хорошо, — сказала Катарина. — Теперь мы знаем отправную точку. Сейчас вам тяжело это признать, но поверьте мне: в перспективе нам это очень поможет.

— Чем? — глухо спросил Алек. — Мы не можем работать... вот так. Через связь я чувствую то же, что и Джейс сейчас, и мне хочется заползти в нору и сидеть там вечность.

— Ты думаешь, мне легче? — зло спросил Джейс. — Ты мой парабатай. Нам запрещено быть вместе по тысяче разных причин.

— Думаешь, я не знаю? — огрызнулся Алек. — Почему, по-твоему, я запаниковал, когда Демон памяти показал именно твоё лицо?

— Ой, брось! Будто для тебя это был большой шок.

— И что это, чёрт возьми, должно значить?

— А то, что я в курсе, ясно?! — заорал Джейс, вплетая пальцы в волосы — как делал всегда, когда чувствовал себя максимально неуютно. — Я знал о твоих чувствах ко мне. Давно уже.

Алек уставился на него, чувствуя, как внутри снова поднимается гнев.

Он открыл было рот, чтобы осадить Джейса — и как у него язык повернулся после того, что они только что выяснили? — но Кэт оказалась быстрее.

— Ну-ка остановитесь оба сейчас же. Вам нужно время, чтобы свыкнуться с новой информацией. И какая-нибудь незаинтересованная сторона, которая поможет разобраться с эмоциями. Я целительница, а не терапевт, но я настоятельно рекомендую обратиться к обоим.

Всё существо Алека восстало против этой идеи, и сквозь связь он чувствовал то же самое от Джейса.

— А мы не можем просто... — Алек замолчал, осознавая, о чём именно подумал. Ему хотелось откатить всё назад и не вызывать демона Памяти. И не разбираться теперь со всем этим дерьмом.

Всё началось с того, что в их жизни ворвалась Клэри и всё разрушила. Гнев внутри вырос ещё больше.

— Да пошёл ты, — неверяще хмыкнув, сказал Джейс.

— Так, хватит. — Кэт направила на них волну магии, которая окутала успокаивающей прохладой. — Правило номер один: никакой телепатии. Проговаривайте свои мысли и чувства вместо того, чтобы передавать их через связь.

Алек глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя кивнуть. Едва утих гнев, как на его смену пришло холодное и неприятное чувство. Больше всего сейчас он хотел уйти отсюда.

— Любые сильные эмоции, которые вы разделите, влияют на связь, — продолжила Кэт. — Так что постарайтесь не ссориться друг с другом. Используйте посредника, чтобы не оставаться наедине — например, Изабель. И никакого секса. Я серьёзно. Взаимодействие такого рода сейчас в буквальном смысле может вас убить.

Алек покраснел, и через связь ощутил, как неприятно стало Джейсу.

— Мы не... будем этого делать, — сказал Алек, поймав быстрый кивок Джейса. — Так что без проблем.

— Хорошо, продолжайте в том же духе. Я разузнаю насчёт свободных терапевтов на работе. Кстати, о ней. Через час мне нужно быть в больнице, так что если вы готовы, то пойдём.

Она встала со стула и щёлкнула пальцами: её кожа тут же поменяла синий цвет на тёмно-коричневый, а на рубашке появился бейдж с именем.

— Ты работаешь медсестрой у примитивных? — удивлённо спросил Джейс.

— Последние лет пятьдесят — да, — ответила Кэт. — Бессмертие быстро становится скучным, а я целительница. Порой любое тело ломается, независимо от состава крови в его венах.

На последних словах она посмотрела на Алека, словно адресуя их ему, но он не нашёл в себе сил разбираться с этим. Встав со стула, он вслед за Катариной и Джейсом вышел из лофта, стараясь держаться от обоих на приличном расстоянии.


	8. Отречённый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На бар «Нефритовый волк» нападает Отречённый, а Магнуса вызывают в Институт в качестве консультанта.

Возвращаться из лофта в Институт вместе с Джейсом было ужасно неловко. Никогда ещё Алек так сильно ни хотел, чтобы их атаковали демоны, а судя по тому, как жадно Джейс шарил взглядом по окрестностям, это желание было обоюдным.

Связь пока что вела себя спокойно, и Алек старался делать всё, чтобы так оно и оставалось: отогнал ненужные мысли и полностью сосредоточился на миссии. Где-то на середине пути тишину между ними разорвал телефонный звонок.

— Я слушаю.

— Это Люк, — раздался в трубке усталый голос. — На «Нефритового волка» напали.

— Когда? — спросил Алек, неосознанно шагнув ближе к Джейсу, чтобы тот тоже мог слышать.

— Только что. Двое членов Круга привели Отречённого. Мы разобрались с ним, но происходит кое-что странное. Он пахнет как-то неправильно, а ещё он гораздо сильнее, чем должен быть.

— Жертвы?

— Нет, к счастью, нам повезло. Большая часть стаи была в баре, так что преимущество было на нашей стороне. И всё же потребовалось пятеро волков, чтобы разобраться с Отречённым. Это не нормально.

— Скоро будем, — сказал Алек и отключился. — Ты со мной?

Он протянул руку, как делал всегда, и на мгновение ощутил через связь неуверенность Джейса. Которая, впрочем, быстро сменилась решительностью.

— Всегда, — сказал Джейс, беря ладонь Алека в свою.

В груди привычно потеплело, когда их сердцебиение синхронизировалось. Впервые с тех пор, как всё полетело к чёрту, Алек ощущал правильность происходящего. Связь вела себя, как раньше: спокойным знакомым присутствием парабатай где-то внутри.

Он резко кивнул и убрал руку.

— Тогда за работу.

***

В «Нефритовом волке» царила разруха: повсюду было стекло, валялись разбитые столы и стулья. Люк встретил их на пороге, коротко ввёл в курс дела и провёл вглубь кафе, где лежало мёртвое тело.

Пока Джейс, присев на корточки, осматривал труп, Алек обнаружил рядом небольшую дубинку. Не оружие, как таковое, но явно очень эффективную вещь, особенно, для существа, обезумевшего от гнева.

— Ну, выглядит он как Отречённый, — заключил Джейс. — Это был человек, ему нанесли руны. На мой взгляд, всё очевидно.

— Не знаю, — покачал головой Люк. — Он был сильнее, решительнее. И нападал так, будто следовал плану. Плюс, обычно Отречённого убить проще.

Он махнул рукой в сторону нескольких членов своей стаи, которые сейчас обрабатывали свои раны.

Алек кивнул.

— Мы заберём его в Институт, — решил он, мысленно прикидывая формулировку отчёта для Конклава. — Проведём полное вскрытие.

— Эй. Я, конечно, позвонил тебе, — сказал Люк, — но кто вам позволил тут командовать? Нападение случилось на моей территории. Мне и разбираться, что произошло.

— Брось, мы в одной лодке, — сказал Джейс. — У Института есть ресурсы, чтобы выяснить, что это за хрень. Ещё у нас есть опытная судмедэксперт, которая хорошо разбирается во всех видах Сумеречных существ. Тут я что-то никого похожего не вижу. 

— Вообще-то... — Алек перевёл взгляд с Джейса на Люка и увидел, как напряглись плечи последнего. Остальные оборотни замерли, явно прислушиваясь к их разговору. — Люк прав. Это его юрисдикция, а мы её нарушили.

Джейс хмыкнул, но, бросив взгляд на Алека, нахмурился:

— Погоди, ты серьёзно?

— Мы должны соблюдать Соглашения, а не делать вид, что соблюдаем их. — Сказав это, Алек отметил, что напряжение в комнате сменилось настороженностью и удивлением. Он повернулся обратно к Люку, который с интересом за ним наблюдал. — Давай так: мы заберём тело в Институт на вскрытие, а кто-нибудь из твоей стаи поедет с нами. Проведём совместное расследование.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Люк. — Аларик!

Мужчину, который подошёл к нему, Алек уже видел, когда они сражались в туннелях. 

— Пожалуйста, помоги Лайтвуду доставить тело в нью-йоркский Институт для дальнейшего расследования. Докладывай мне обо всём, что удастся узнать.

— Хорошо, — ответил Аларик. — У нас есть фургон, который можно использовать для перевозки тела. Пойду посмотрю, в каком он состоянии.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Алек. — Джейс, сделай, пожалуйста, несколько фотографий тела и отправь Иззи, пока мы тут закончим.

Он повернулся к Люку и спросил:

— Думаешь, за этим стоит Валентин?

— Даже не сомневаюсь. Это явно его рук дело.

— Зачем, по-твоему, он приходил?

Люк посмотрел прямо ему в глаза и ответил:

— Честно? За мной. 

— Думаешь, Валентин выслеживает бывших членов Круга? — нахмурился Алек.

— Не знаю. Может, это личное. У нас были непростые отношения в прошлом, а учитывая шпионов, которых он рассылал перед тем, как выкрасть Джослин, теперь у него, мне кажется, стало ещё больше причин меня ненавидеть. Но, конечно, он может охотиться и на всю старую команду. Уверен, Валентин крайне зол на тех, кто пошёл против него. — На этих словах он многозначительно посмотрел на Алека.

— Верно, — сказал Алек, непроизвольно ёжась от пробежавшего по спине холодка. Бессильный гнев на родителей притупился, погребённый под холодной решимостью избавить Институт от их влияния, особенно теперь, когда у него был чёткий план. Но в глубине души он всё ещё был в ярости — на них и на себя. И пусть Алек не знал, сможет ли ещё когда-либо им доверять, они всё ещё были его родителями. Как бы он ни хотел оставаться безучастным к их судьбе, он не мог так поступить.

— Пожалуй, неплохо бы позвонить Магнусу, — предложил Люк. — То, как двигался этот Отречённый, каким сильным он был... возможно, дело в тёмной магии.

— Да, хорошая идея. Позвоню ему на обратном пути.

— Держи меня в курсе, — попросил Люк, уступая дорогу Аларику и ещё одному оборотню, которые пришли забрать тело. — Прошу меня простить, нам тут предстоит грандиозная уборка.

***

Как Алек и предполагал, Иззи с головой погрузилась в расследование. Некоторое время он наблюдал, как она заставляет Магнуса поторопиться с магическим анализом, как легко они общаются, перебрасываясь подсказками и научными фактами. Время от времени в разговор включался и Аларик.

Оставив их втроём, Алек провёл остаток утра за отчётами для Конклава, а потом, долго собираясь с духом, отправился на поиски родителей.

— Алек! Входи, — поприветствовала мать, впуская его в комнату Главы, где они с отцом обедали. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Я в порядке, — ответил он, выдавливая улыбку. — Уже лучше. Вообще-то, у меня было время подумать, и я пришёл извиниться. Мой недавний срыв был глупым. Это больше не повторится.

— Всё хорошо, — ответил отец, и они с матерью обменялись довольными взглядами. — В юности многое кажется ужасно запутанным. Мы все совершаем ошибки. Но это не значит, что мы не можем оставить их в прошлом.

Алек мысленно сосчитал до десяти и поднял голову, продолжая улыбаться.

— Кстати, об этом, — начал он, надеясь, что его голос звучит в равной степени профессионально и виновато. — Нам только что доложили, что Валентин охотится на бывших членов Круга. Так что как бы я ни нуждался в вашей поддержке здесь, думаю, разумнее всего вам на некоторое время вернуться в Идрис. По крайней мере, пока мы не подберём кандидатку для... другого нашего вопроса. 

Он склонил голову, подавляя внезапную тошноту. Ещё полчаса, и он сможет снова вернуться к обычной жизни и позабыть происходящее, как страшный сон.

— Думаешь, он может явиться сюда? — деловито спросила мама. — Почему?

— На Люка Гэрроуэя напал улучшенный Отречённый, — ответил Алек. — Естественно, с Институтом у Валентина этот номер не пройдёт, спасибо защитным чарам. Но лучше перестраховаться. Особенно, пока здесь Макс.

— Безусловно, Макс сегодня же отправится обратно в Мумбаи. Но мы с твоим отцом останемся здесь. Нужно показать, что мы все выступаем единым фронтом. Укрепим чары — нужно убедиться, что Валентин не сможет сломать защиту.

— Не слишком ли это подозрительно? — попытался возразить Алек. — Например, с Ходжем мы ничего не можем поделать. Он застрял в Институте, а поскольку технически он Валентина не предавал, то и под его гнев не попадает. Как минимум, так на это посмотрит Конклав. Расходы на контракт с магом тоже заставят людей сплетничать. И, не знаю, разве это не будет плохо для... переговоров?

На последних словах его голос всё-таки дрогнул, но родители, к счастью, по-своему поняли это.

— Алек, мы тебе поможем, — сказал отец и, подойдя ближе, похлопал его по плечу. — Мы здесь ради тебя. Всё будет в порядке.

— Я хочу управлять этим Институтом и гордо носить нашу фамилию, — твёрдо сказал Алек, расправляя плечи. — Это всё, чего я когда-либо хотел. Знаю, я немного сбился с курса, но теперь всё под контролем. Можно потерять путь, но потом собраться и снова вернуться на него, так ведь?

— Совершенно верно, — согласилась мама. — Мы очень гордимся тобой, Алек. Однажды ты станешь выдающимся лидером этого Института.

Алек снова выдавил из себя улыбку.

— Нет, я... Благодарен за это. Для меня всё это пока немного чересчур, но со временем, уверен, я смогу приспособиться. Всё будет хорошо.

— Обязательно, вот увидишь, — заверил отец. — И, Мариз, возможно, Алек и прав. В Идрисе у нас будет больше доступа к информации о том, что Конклав собирается предпринимать в отношении Валентина.

— Любая информация будет очень кстати, — Алек затаил дыхание, искоса наблюдая, как мама взвешивает в уме плюсы и минусы.

— Что ж, ладно. Мы отвезём Макса обратно в школу и затем вернёмся в Идрис, — сказала наконец она, и Алек едва удержался от облегчённого вздоха. — Докладывай каждый день. Раз уж Валентин выступает против нас, нам нужна постоянная коммуникация.

— Конечно. Я позабочусь об этом.

Пару минут он молча кивал, выслушивая от матери информацию, которую уже знал, а затем попрощался, прикрывшись неотложными рабочими делами.

***

Алек находил нечто очень умиротворяющее в том, чтобы колотить боксёрскую грушу до ноющих мышц и дрожи в руках. Нагрузка и равномерность движений очищали разум от навязчивых мыслей, пока не оставалось ничего, кроме белого шума и собственного сердцебиения.

Алек не знал, сколько времени провёл за этим занятием, но в какой-то момент краем глаза заметил движение слева.

— Магнус.

Тот замер у выхода из тренировочного зала, и по спине Алека побежали мурашки, когда он понял, что привлекло внимание Магнуса. Он медленно перенёс вес с одной ноги на другую и улыбнулся, когда Магнус проследил за ним взглядом. Алек повторил движение, и Магнус снова не мог оторвать от него глаз. В конце концов он спохватился и всё-таки посмотрел Алеку в лицо.

— Ладно, я снова здесь, — встряхнувшись, сказал он, и его взгляд снова метнулся к груди Алека. Он закусил губу, чтобы не улыбнуться этой растерянности.

Хорошо, что Алек не потрудился натянуть майку перед тренировкой. Пожалуй, рядом с Магнусом к этому придётся привыкнуть. Если Магнус, конечно, захочет этого «рядом», когда они со всем разберутся. При этой мысли в груди заныло. 

Магнус всё ещё пялился, так что Алек сжалился над ним и подхватил со скамейки толстовку.

— О, не стоит наряжаться ради меня, — сказал Магнус, но запоздалая бравада в его голосе никого бы не удивила. Алек выгнул бровь и натянул толстовку. Магнус закатил глаза, словно знал, что его поймали, но решил делать вид, что ему совершенно всё равно. — Ладно. Но мне нравится то, что я вижу.

Наградив его совершенно не впечатлённым взглядом, Алек оставил толстовку расстёгнутой и шагнул ближе.

— Итак, чем я могу тебе помочь?

Магнус предупреждающе прищурился, но, с заметным усилием взяв себя в руки, улыбнулся приятной улыбкой профессионала.

— У меня здесь предварительные результаты вскрытия. И счёт за мои услуги — лучше сразу разобраться с этим.

Он передал Алеку папку, и тот быстро проглядел первую страницу.

— Отлично. Что ты выяснил?

— Магию для создания этого Отречённого не использовали, насколько я могу судить, — ответил Магнус. — Так что ответы скорее всего кроются в химических анализах той огромной кучи образцов, которые взяла Изабель. Она и правда нечто, да?

— Самая умная из всех, кого я знаю, — нежно улыбнулся Алек. — Сколько себя помню, ей всегда нравилось узнавать что-то новое.

— Это видно. Меня поражает, сколько информации она успела узнать за короткий срок своей жизни, если честно. На изучение одних только основ любого ремесла у меня уходит минимум десятилетие.

— Почему-то с трудом в это верится, — сказал Алек. — Как я понимаю, титул Верховного мага не так-то просто получить.

— На самом деле, не так сложно, как тебе кажется. Даже несмотря на бессмертие, не так уж много магов переживает свои первые несколько веков. Слишком многие существа видят в нас угрозу, которую нужно уничтожить, или трофеи, которые приятно завоевать.

От горечи в его голосе Алек помрачнел. Он вспомнил день их первой встречи, и его окатило стыдом: он ведь так и не удосужился спросить у Магнуса, сколько магов выжило после нападения на их убежище.

— Прости, я никогда... Я так сильно был зациклен на собственных проблемах, что даже не спросил, как... 

— Пятеро погибли, двадцать два были ранены, — тихо ответил Магнус. — Мы потеряли Элайаса при нападении на первое убежище, Алистера и Фригг — когда напали на новое. Доротея и Мари погибли, оказавшись за пределами защитных чар.

— Магнус, мне очень жаль.

Повинуясь порыву, он мягко коснулся руки Магнуса. Тот вздрогнул, тяжело сглотнул и накрыл ладонь Алекса своей. Так они постояли немного, прежде чем Магнус, сжав его пальцы напоследок, отступил на шаг.

— Не могу сейчас ни о чём думать, — сказал он. — Пока мы не уничтожим Валентина, я... 

Он крепко зажмурился на секунду, но всё же продолжил:

— Мне нужно сосредоточиться на том, чтобы уберечь от опасности тех, кто ещё жив.

Алек кивнул.

— Если я могу чем-то помочь...

— Кроме как поймать Валентина? — горько усмехнулся Магнус. — Боюсь, больше ничем.

Алека не удивил этот мягкий отказ, хотя сердце всё равно неприятно кольнуло.

— Да, конечно. Дай знать, когда что-нибудь выяснишь.

— Обязательно. — Магнус улыбнулся, на сей раз мягче. — Как твои дела? Ну, на фоне всего происходящего.

— Не очень, — признался Алек и поморщился, разматывая защитные бинты с рук. — У меня такое чувство, что вся моя жизнь была ложью. И всё, что я знал, просто...

— Не то, чем кажется.

Алек кивнул. Он перевёл взгляд на расцвеченные витражами окна, пытаясь привести в порядок хаос в своих мыслях.

— Я не влюблён в Джейса, — сказал он наконец.

— Хорошо, — осторожно ответил Магнус. — Есть причина, почему ты решил сказать мне об этом прямо сейчас?

— Не знаю. Просто... — Алек в отчаянии запустил руку в волосы. — Мне казалось... Я думал, что влюблён. Очень долго. А теперь мы узнаём, что... Кэт сказала, мы были вместе по меньшей мере полгода. Это безумие какое-то.

— Довольно долгие отношения, особенно, учитывая, как вы оба были молоды, — согласился Магнус. — Я читал документы, которые ты прислал. Думаю, ты прав в своих подозрениях, и описанный в отчёте инцидент — всего лишь прикрытие случившегося перед тем, как стёрли ваши воспоминания.

— Да. Не знаю, а вдруг это правда? Значит, из-за нас пострадали люди, Магнус. В отчёте говорится, что едва не погибли трое, потому что мы... — Алек смолк, подавляя внезапную боль в груди. — Всю свою жизнь я следовал правилам. Я делал всё для своих родителей. Для Конклава. Всегда ставил их нужды выше своих — и подавлял тем самым огромную часть себя. А теперь я гадаю, вдруг это всё было из-за чувства вины, с которым я так и не смог справиться? Потому что часть меня знала, что я сделал. Что однажды я эгоистично поддался своим желаниям и практически всё уничтожил.

— Алек. — Магнус взял его ладонь двумя руками. — Сделай глубокий вдох. Это не твоя вина.

— Моя, — возразил Алек. — Если бы я... если бы мы не... тогда...

— А если бы Конклав был менее предвзятым и скрытным, вы знали бы, как предотвратить развитие мутации связи, — твёрдо сказал Магнус. — Есть разные способы, Алек: можно использовать заклинания или артефакты, которые не позволяют двум душам слишком сильно смешиваться. Даже для самых сильных связей и очень близких отношений. Вы с Джейсом не первые парабатай, которые испытывают чувства друг к другу. Я сказал бы, что подобное как раз чаще случается, чем нет, а единственная стратегия Конклава в этом случае — запрещать связь между людьми противоположного пола. Будто бы это что-то решит. Это их вина, не ваша. Я лучше других знаю, что порой влюблённость заканчивается полной катастрофой, но сама по себе любовь — не проблема. Тебе нечего стыдиться.

Он потянул Алека ближе, и Алек с благодарностью обнял его, пряча лицо у Магнуса на шее. Алек дрожал, но впервые не пытался это прекратить, лишь отчаянно цеплялся за Магнуса до тех пор, пока не смог снова нормально дышать.

— Прости, я испортил тебе рубашку.

— Неважно. — Магнус мягко вытер выступившие на его глазах слёзы. — Хотел бы я как-нибудь помочь. Видеть, как тебе больно... очень неприятно.

— Да уж, мне тоже, — усмехнулся Алек.

— Почему бы нам не поужинать сегодня? — предложил вдруг Магнус. — Где-нибудь на людях, чтобы сменить обстановку. Я рассказал Рафаэлю о том, что вы с Люком обсуждали, и он заинтересован во встрече. Можем позвать и Люка. Просто поужинаем все вместе, и может быть, немного спасём мир?

Алек рассмеялся и смахнул остатки влаги со щёк. 

— Да, давай. Почему бы и нет.

— Отлично. — Магнус отступил назад. — Тогда я всё устрою и сообщу детали в смс.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Алек и встретился с ним взглядом. — Магнус, мне жаль, что от меня столько хлопот. Мы на пороге войны, а я заставляю тебя заниматься моей личной драмой.

— Не буду говорить, что сейчас подходящее время, но я хочу тебе помочь. А после того, как мы со всем разберёмся, и жизнь пойдёт дальше — как идёт всегда — я уверен, будет куча моментов, когда хлопоты буду доставлять тебе я. Сможешь вернуть услугу.

Алек видел, как вспыхнуло волнение в глазах Магнуса, и губы сжались в тонкую линию. Намеренные или нет, эти слова зажгли в сердце Алека отчаянную надежду, и ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы Магнус тоже почувствовал это, захотелось дать ему что-то в ответ, несмотря на дерьмовую ситуацию, в которой они оказались.

Он поймал ладонь Магнуса и мягко провёл пальцем по его костяшкам.

— С удовольствием.

Магнус с трудом сглотнул и опустил взгляд. Когда он снова поднял голову, его глаза казались подозрительно ярче.

— Увидимся вечером. — Магнус поднял их сплетённые руки к губам и поцеловал запястье Алека.

Алек кивнул и, повинуясь порыву, притянул Магнуса немного ближе и вернул такой же поцелуй в запястье.

Сорванное дыхание и потемневший взгляд стали достойной наградой. Алеку до боли хотелось шагнуть ближе, обнять его крепче и забыть обо всём и обо всех.

— Нет слов, как сильно я хочу тебя сейчас поцеловать, — пробормотал Магнус, и Алек закрыл глаза, не доверяя самому себе.

Он подался вперёд, и они соприкоснулись лбами. От того, насколько интимным получилось это движение, Алека накрыло с головой.

Жизнь Алека будто катилась в пропасть, ставя под вопрос всё, в чём он раньше был уверен. Магнус был исключением; когда они были рядом вот так, Алек наконец чувствовал, что его голова, сердце и тело синхронизируются и ведут его в одном направлении.

Он не понимал толком, что это значит, и к чему может привести.

Может, пока и не нужно понимать.

— Мне пора, — сказал Магнус, не делая ни единого движения, чтобы уйти.

Алек кивнул, также оставаясь на месте.

— Наверное, это хорошая идея.

Они ещё немного постояли, глядя друг на друга, а затем Магнус всё же отстранился, слегка улыбнувшись:

— Увидимся вечером.

Алек выпрямился.

— Да. Напишешь мне, когда и где?

— Напишу. Тогда до встречи?

В его голосе слышалось то же нежелание уходить, что чувствовал и Алек. 

Алек улыбнулся и шагнул назад.

— Пока, Магнус.

Магнус вышел из зала, и Алек смотрел ему вслед до тех пор, пока он не скрылся за углом.


	9. Аллегро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Нижнемирцы идут на ужин, а Алек чувствует себя немного не в своей тарелке.

Алек остановился у дома, номер которого Магнус прислал ему ранее, и ещё раз проверил адрес. Неприметная чёрная дверь всячески намекала, что за ней прячется обычная частная собственность. Взглянув на часы, Алек вздохнул: он пришёл на двадцать минут раньше. Отлично.

И всё же, глупо было стоять посреди улицы, дожидаясь остальных, поэтому, поколебавшись, Алек нажал на кнопку звонка.

— Добро пожаловать в «Аллегро», — раздался приятный голос. — Вы бронировали?

— Эм, да. На имя Лайтвуда. — Алек огляделся, пытаясь определить, откуда доносится голос. — Хотя вообще-то, на имя «Бейн», прошу прощения.

— Ничего страшного. Входите, мистер Лайтвуд.

Дверь открылась с тихим щелчком, и Алек вошёл внутрь, по привычке оглядывая помещение. К нему тут же мягко шагнул маг с ястребиным клювом и очень похожими на перья волосами. Поприветствовав Алека, он протянул руку, чтобы забрать его куртку. Звали мага Антуан.

— Прошу прощения, но я вынужден это забрать. — Он взмахнул рукой, и всё оружие, спрятанное на теле Алека, вспыхнуло зелёным. — Политика безопасности ресторана.

— О, боюсь, я не...

— Давайте я покажу, как у нас всё устроено, — предложил Антуан, и Алек прошёл вслед за ним в небольшую гардеробную. — Мы предоставляем каждому клиенту персональный шкафчик. Вы накладываете на него свой личный магический отпечаток — в вашем случае это будет запирающая руна — и внутри появляется межпространственный карман, где и будут храниться ваши вещи, пока вы сами их не заберёте. Это на сто процентов безопасно. Мы работаем уже более пятиста лет, и данная схема ещё никогда не подводила.

Алек кивнул и сделал, как было сказано: вытащил клинок Серафима, два небольших ножа, которые обычно носил при себе, и, помедлив, скрытые заклинанием лук и колчан. Уложив всё это в шкафчик, Алек нанёс на дверь запирающую руну.

— А что насчёт этого? — спросил он, указывая на стило.

— Его можете оставить, — ответил Антуан. — В конце концов, мы не заставляем своих клиентов-вампиров избавляться от клыков, а магов — связывать свою магию. Просто знайте, что на здание наложены могущественные чары. Любая попытка навредить гостю или обслуживающему персоналу... вам не понравятся последствия, скажем так.

— Понял.

Антуан улыбнулся и жестом пригласил Алека следовать за ним.

Короткая поездка на лифте привела их в уютную гостиную, где нижнемирцы, разбившись на небольшие группы, общались и пили.

— Ваш столик у камина, — сообщил Антуан. Проследив за его жестом, Алек увидел Рафаэля: развалившись на кожаном диване, тот с кем-то разговаривал — его собеседник был Алеку не знаком. — Выпьете что-нибудь для начала?

— Да, эм, бокал вина, пожалуй. Красного. Что-нибудь насыщенное, но мягкое.

— Конечно. Подберу вам по вкусу.

Поблагодарив Антуана, Алек направился к Рафаэлю и протянул ему руку.

— Рафаэль, рад снова тебя видеть.

— О нет, это я рад, — ответил тот, сжав ладонь Алека чуть сильнее, чем того требовали обстоятельства. — Уверен, с моим подопечным вы уже знакомы.

Алек обернулся и с удивлением узнавал в спутнике Рафаэля Саймона. Тот выглядел совершенно иначе, чем в их последнюю встречу: очков не было, волосы были стильно уложены, а джинсы с футболкой он сменил на чёрный костюм и галстук.

Сейчас он казался копией Рафаэля, вплоть до неестественно бледной кожи и бокала с подозрительно красным напитком внутри. Алек не знал, что и сказать.

— Что происходит? — чуть резче, чем собирался, спросил он у Рафаэля.

— Обучаю Саймона тонкостям бытия вампиром, — пояснил Рафаэль. — Видишь ли, я обещал защищать его, так что не могу оставить его одного в отеле. Он ещё новичок и пока не знает, как защитить себя. А ведь мы никогда не знаем, кто может внезапно вломиться в наш дом и начать истреблять всех, кто попадётся под руку.

Алек напрягся, краем глаза отмечая, что Саймон занервничал тоже. Рафаэль вызывающе поднял бровь, и Алек, коротко взвесив свои возможности, разочарованно выдохнул.

— Мне жаль, что всё так вышло, — сказал он. — Это не было целью нашей операции, мы просто хотели забрать Саймона.

— Довольно иронично, учитывая, чем в итоге всё закончилось, да? — сузил глаза Рафаэль, кивая на Саймона.

Разочарование вспыхнуло с новой силой, и Алек задумался, почему слова Рафаэля вызывают такой сильный отклик. К счастью, Антуан выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы вернуться с тремя бутылками вина. Алек отвлёкся, пробуя каждое, задал несколько вопросов и лишь после этого уселся на диван напротив Рафаэля и Саймона.

— Как дела в «ДюМор» после ухода Камиллы? — спросил он. — Остальные вампиры рады смене лидера?

— Учитывая, что последние десять лет ежедневными делами клана занимался я, особо ничего не изменилось. Но да, клан вполне доволен.

— Лидия прислала документы о передачи власти?

— О да. Они такие красивые. Большая красная восковая печать — особенно. Такая честь для меня держать их в своём кабинете.

Алек глотнул вина, подавляя желание закатить глаза. Естественно, Рафаэль пытался задеть его, но Алек не собирался доставлять ему такого удовольствия.

Какая-то часть него была с этим не согласна, но Алек, глубоко вздохнув, решил её игнорировать. Должно быть, он просто устал или до сих пор ловил эмоциональный откат от последних нескольких дней. По крайней мере, связь вела себя тихо, что тоже помогало отодвинуть беспокойство на второй план.

— Ну, а ты, Саймон? Как устроился?

— Я? — удивлённо откликнулся тот. — Ну, нормально. То есть, не нормально, конечно, учитывая, что я мёртв, вернее, не мёртв, — ха-ха, мне надо привыкнуть так про себя говорить — но к чему это я, да, всё в порядке. Я в порядке. Рафаэль классный. В ДюМоре круто. Живу в мажорном отеле — кому бы такое не понравилось, да?

Он явно нервничал, причём гораздо сильнее, чем раньше, что явно о чём-то говорило. И чем дольше Алек на него смотрел, тем нервознее Саймон становился. Переведя взгляд на Рафаэля, Алек заметил, что тот не менее напряжён.

Что-то было не так. Алек присмотрелся, отмечая про себя, как Саймон сидел и как двигался. Как много кожи скрывал его тёмный костюм.

— Почему на самом деле Рафаэль привёл тебя сегодня? — понизив голос, спросил Алек. — Всё хорошо, Саймон, ты можешь мне сказать.

— Может, я ему нравлюсь? — Саймон бросил быстрый взгляд на Рафаэля. Тот выглядел так, будто ударит Алека, если он скажет что-то не то.

Но Алек ждал, сфокусировавшись на Саймоне.

— Я подрался с парочкой вампиров, — со вздохом признал тот. — Из-за Клэри. И, вообще-то, из-за вас всех. 

Он поморщился, удобнее устраиваясь на диване.

— Но всё уже хорошо. Рафаэль нас разнял и объявил всем, что никому нельзя меня трогать, кроме него самого. Но это не то, что ты подумал. Правда же? — Он взволнованно повернулся к Рафаэлю. — Ты же не станешь заявлять на меня права, да? Потому что это решение сосёт, и не в хорошем смысле. Погоди-ка. Все эти штуки про высасывание крови во время секса.... Мы так делаем?

— Господи, ты вообще когда-нибудь затыкаешься? — взорвался Рафаэль, но его раздражённый вид не мог скрыть сочащегося наружу гнева. — И почему тебя так беспокоит твоя сексуальная жизнь? Ты и суток не пробыл вампиром, а я уже видел в твоей постели трёх девчонок.

— Это не то! — запротестовал Саймон. — Клэри рыдала на мне, потом пришла Морин, которой я рассказал про все эти вампирские штучки, а она обозвала меня худшим не-парнем-тире-лучшим-другом за то, что я молчал, когда был под вампирским кайфом или типа того. А третья вообще меня ударила!

Он был так возмущён, что Алек не смог сдержать улыбки — скрыл её за очередным глотком вина. Саймон мрачно на него посмотрел.

— Это не смешно.

— Вообще-то, немного смешно, — улыбнулся Рафаэль. — Но не волнуйся. Уверен, ты скоро обуздаешь жажду крови достаточно, чтобы вновь спать с примитивными. Где-то через полгода-год.

— Ненавижу тебя. Вас обоих. Когда там придёт Люк? Мне нужен хоть кто-то на моей стороне, раз уж вы, ребята, решили быть заодно.

— Не переживай, сомневаюсь, что мы с мистером Охотником в ближайшее время станем лучшими друзьями, — протянул Рафаэль.

Алек закатил глаза.

— Почему? Потому что Сумеречные охотники и вампиры не ладят?

— Нет. Потому что ты, чёрт тебя дери, убил одиннадцать членов моего клана, — огрызнулся Рафаэль. — Что? Думал, я просто забуду и прощу? Ты ворвался в наш дом и начал стрельбу, и ты до сих пор действующий глава Института. Забавно, как у вас всё устроено.

Алек стиснул зубы, отгоняя нарастающее внутри отчаяние.

— Слушай, я ведь уже сказал, что мне жаль. На той миссии всё пошло наперекосяк, я признаю. Но в этом есть и ваша вина. Если бы вы не нарушили Соглашения...

Зря он это сказал. Взгляд Рафаэля стал жёстче, он выпустил клыки и практически зашипел.

— Стивен, — тихо сказал он, и голос его дрожал от гнева. — Рейчел. Кайла. ДиШон. Эсмеральда. Том. Лоренцо. Адель. Хесус. Элайя. Хаким. Люди из моего клана. Люди, которых я считал своей семьёй. А ты и твои сумеречные друзья пробрались туда, где они были в безопасности — где мы все были — и убили их. 

Каждое слово било, как пощёчина, и Алек вздрогнул от опустившейся после тишины. Благодаря тренировкам внешне он оставался спокойным, но неприятная тревога не отпускала. Алек сглотнул, первым отведя взгляд, хотя внутренний голос твердил, что нельзя показывать слабость.

— Вы похитили Саймона, — возразил он. — Ему угрожала опасность, и нам нужно было действовать. В Соглашениях говорится...

— Дерьмовое оправдание, и ты это знаешь, — перебил Рафаэль. — Если бы тебя действительно волновали Соглашения, ты отправил бы официальный запрос Конклаву, и они прислали бы по официальным каналам завуалированную угрозу отпустить Саймона. Да, я знаю, что Камилла — настоящая сучка. Знал это уже давно. Она берёт то, что хочет, и ей плевать на Соглашения или чью-то там жизнь, если это не приносит ей удовольствия или выгоды. Но у нас была управа на неё. У меня была. Если бы вы подождали пару часов, Камилла вдоволь бы напилась, и ей бы стало скучно. И тогда у меня была бы возможность сгрузить Саймона ближайшему союзнику и отослать его прочь. А члены моего клана были бы живы.

— Откуда мы могли это знать? Вы угрожали убить его, если мы не отдадим вам Чашу.

— Какое наказание тебе назначил Конклав? — спросил Рафаэль. — Шлёпнул по рукам? Или же вообще наградил? Медаль за то, что держишь вампиров в тонусе? Я...

— Эй, парни, — встрял Саймон. — Пол горит.

Алек посмотрел вниз и тут же подпрыгнул, убирая ноги: пол был охвачен зелёным пламенем. Рафаэль напротив выругался и повторил его движение.

— Что происходит? — запаниковал Саймон, когда пламя стало выше.

— Защитные чары, — пояснил Рафаэль и снова выругался, когда пламя охватило его лодыжку. — Ладно! Мы получили ваше послание и нам очень жаль! — крикнул он куда-то в пустоту.

Пламя стихло и исчезло, не оставив после себя ни следа.

— Выпьете ещё? — спросил взявшийся из ниоткуда Антуан, Улыбался он подозрительно спокойно. — У нас есть специальный ледяной коктейль, если вам нужно остыть.

— Давайте, — тут же согласился Саймон. — О. А я вообще могу?.. Или только с кровью?

— У нас есть чудесный кроваво-апельсиновый дайкири, специально для вампиров, — предложил Антуан. Саймон просветлел.

— Прекрасно. Спасибо.

— Что насчёт вас двоих? — Антуан повернулся к Алеку и Рафаэлю. — Желаете ещё чего-нибудь?

— Повторите мне, — отсалютовал своим наполовину пустым бокалом Рафаэль. — Экстра-крепкий, пожалуйста.

— Мне пока не нужно, — отказался Алек. 

Подождав, пока маг уйдёт, он сосредоточился на Рафаэле и Саймоне, одновременно пытаясь привести в порядок хаос из мыслей и эмоций внутри. Отчаяние и гнев ушли так же быстро, как появились, и сердце Алека словно провалилось в пустоту, оставшуюся от них. Стыд и чувство вины смешались с недоверием к собственным реакциям.

— Мне жаль, что мы убили твоих людей, — сказал он наконец.

Рафаэль прищурился.

— Но?..

— Никаких «но». — Алек глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая пульс и очищая мысли. — В Институте мы тоже теряем людей. Это естественно для нашей работы, но всё равно каждый раз ранит. Мне жаль, что мы причинили эту боль вам.

Рафаэль смотрел на него настороженно, но всё же немного удивлённо. И после долгой неудобной паузы едва заметно кивнул.

Почему-то от этого Алеку стало лишь хуже.

— Значит, магический огонь, да? — нарочито бодро влез Саймон. — А что ещё тут может меня убить или напугать?

— Магический огонь не убьёт тебя, пока маг, который накладывал заклинание, того не захочет, — пояснил Рафаэль. — Со стороны ресторана было бы очень глупо убивать собственных посетителей.

— Да неужели. Почему тогда ты подскочил метра на два?

— Рефлексы оттачиваю. Полезно, знаешь ли, возьми на вооружение. Особенно, учитывая, как часто на тебя нападают.

Саймон одарил его неодобрительным взглядом. Рафаэль закатил глаза, улыбнувшись краешком губ.

— Прибыли ваши спутники, — сообщил появившийся из воздуха Антуан. В руках он держал напитки для Саймона и Рафаэля. — Прошу за мной, я провожу вас.

Вслед за ним Алек и остальные прошли через массивную дубовую дверь в небольшой и уютный обеденный зал с едва ли шестью столиками.

Алек тут же заметил Люка и Магнуса, которые о чём-то беседовали у круглого стола, накрытого на пятерых.

— ...не понимаю, почему в таком случае ты не можешь её отследить, — услышал Алек слова Люка, когда подошёл ближе. — Раньше ты справлялся и с более длинными расстояниями.

— Вероятно, Валентин маскирует себя всеми доступными способами, — ответил Магнус. — Мы пытаемся, Люк, но это не так просто. Где бы ни держали Джослин, это далеко, и дотянуться туда через все блокировки сигнала сложно. Где бы это «там» ни было. Я...

Он замолчал, увидев остальных, и сердце Алека сделало кульбит, когда он поймал взгляд Магнуса на себе.

Магнус улыбнулся и тут же неловко отвёл взгляд — Алек едва удержался, чтобы не ускорить шаг.

— Потрясающе выглядишь, Александр. Как и всегда. — Магнус подвинулся, позволяя Алеку занять место рядом со своим.   
Алек с улыбкой шагнул ближе, почти вплотную, и, поколебавшись, поцеловал Магнуса в щёку. Прямо при остальных.

— Ты тоже.

Магнус вскинул на него удивлённый взгляд, и мягкое выражение его глаз едва не заставило Алека потянуться за очередным поцелуем.

Вместо этого он тряхнул головой, чувствуя, как к лицу и шее приливает краска. От того, как гулко билось сердце, перегоняя кровь, у Алека кружилась голова.

Всего двенадцать часов назад он представлял собой хаос из эмоций и гормонов. По-хорошему, стоило бы как следует выспаться, прежде чем Алек себя окончательно дискредитирует. 

— Ого, вы и правда очень увлечены друг другом, — сказал Саймон, разрушая хрупкий момент. — Клэри мне, конечно, говорила, да я и сам видел, когда вы спасали Люка, но серьёзно... Вы, кажется, перешли на новый уровень.

Магнус рядом с Алеком напрягся и отступил немного назад. В ответ Алек наградил Саймона весьма раздражённым взглядом.

Тот явно выглядел озадаченным, но, к счастью, никак это не прокомментировал. Напряжённую тишину прервал откашлявшийся Люк.

— Все расселись? — спросил он, отодвигая собственный стул. — Знаю, мы все обеспокоены происходящим, так что как насчёт поужинать и перейти сразу к делу?

— Отлично, как по мне, — сказала Рафаэль. — Передайте меню, пожалуйста. Нужно накормить Саймона, пока он не решил перекусить кем-нибудь из вас. 

— Но я больше не могу есть, — запротестовал тот. — А кровь я уже пил, в коктейле.

— Это магический ресторан, и платит Магнус, — улыбнулся Рафаэль. — Помни, что я тебе говорил: всё дело в подаче. В ней и парочке-другой иллюзий.

— Серьёзно? — удивился Саймон.

— Пока ты не делаешь ничего возмутительного — да, — подтвердил Магнус. — В противном случае, платить будет Рафаэль.

— Нет, я имел в виду саму еду. Я могу есть что-то, что, ну, похоже на нормальную еду?

— Здешний шеф-повар очень талантлив. Любое блюдо из меню можно заказать в обычном виде, для вампиров и фейри. — Магнус повернулся к Люку. — Стриплойн здесь великолепен, его подают с любой, даже самой минимальной степенью прожарки.

— Знаешь, а это мне нравится, — отозвался тот, хотя Алек мог поклясться, что всё внимание его было сосредоточено на Саймоне. — Гляди, Саймон, одно из специальных предложений тут — каннеллони, ты их всегда любил.

Саймон кивнул, не ответив, и при более внимательном взгляде на него Алек заметил, что он дрожит.

Люк положил руку ему на плечо и коротко сжал.

— Ты сможешь, Саймон. Это просто ужин.

— Ты не понимаешь, я думал, что никогда... — Саймон замолчал, судорожно вздохнув. — Я правда могу есть то, что здесь подают?

— Всё, что захочешь, — пообещал Люк. — Даже десерт. И кофе.

Саймон выглядел так, будто сейчас расплачется. Краем глаза Алек заметил, как Магнус и Люк тихонько ударили по рукам, делая вид, что полностью заняты меню. 

— А что насчёт тебя, дорогой? — спросил Магнус, обращая внимания на Алека. — К чему твоя душа лежит сегодня вечером?

— Пожалуйста, не отвечай, — взмолился Рафаэль. — Я и так слишком много знаю об интимной жизни Магнуса.

— Все слишком много о ней знают, — усмехнулся Люк. — Прости, друг мой, но ты не склонен держать всё в себе.

— Пожалуйста, не обращай внимания на моих так называемых друзей и отсутствие у них манер, — закатил глаза Магнус. Люк и Рафаэль захихикали, а Алек вдруг растерял всю свою уверенность.

Так глупо. Магнус — Верховный маг Бруклина, абсолютно умопомрачительная личность. Конечно, среди Нижнемирцев у него были близкие друзья, с которыми он проводил время. Алек не понимал, почему этот факт заставил его почувствовать себя брошенным и одиноким.

Подавив кое-как это чувство, Алек улыбнулся. И, видимо, вышло убедительно, потому что Магнус переключился на Люка и Рафаэля и увлёк их в оживлённую дискуссию, главной целью которой, судя по всему, было как можно сильнее смутить друг друга. Саймон на удивление быстро влился в динамику разговора, добавляя детали о Люке и обсуждая Рафаэля с фамильярностью, которой Алек не ожидал увидеть, учитывая, как мало эти двое были знакомы.

— Диско? Серьёзно? — недоверчиво спросил Люк, переводя взгляд с Рафаэля на Магнуса и обратно. — Хотел бы я это увидеть.

— Клянусь, это правда, — сказал Рафаэль. — Комбинезон в пастельных цветах и всё в таком духе. И блёстки. Господи, блёстки были повсюду. Думаешь, его нынешний образ в стиле глэм-рока плох? Подожди, пока не начнёшь находить везде, где он побывал, блёстки.

— Это ты так говоришь. — Магнус поднял палец. — Но рискни найти фото-доказательства.

— Большинство может хотя бы сказать, что у них не было альтернативы, — продолжил Рафаэль, вскинув бровь. — Но спустя пару сотен лет пора уже признаться в своей дурацкой прихоти. Хотя... Этот же человек был среди первых идиотов, освоивших твист. 

— Если бы тебе не запретили появляться в клубах за то, что портишь атмосферу, ты бы понял, как здорово порой позволить себе подурачиться в хорошей компании, — легко ответил Магнус.

— Это было всего один раз, в семидесятые! — отрезал Рафаэль. — И для протокола: я всё ещё считаю, что был прав. Пони не место на танцевальной площадке. Даже когда тебе исполняется пятнадцать.

— Никакого чувства экстравагантности, — вздохнул Магнус.

— Что ж, это мой недостаток, — сказал Рафаэль. — С другой стороны, мне хотя бы можно въезжать в Перу.

— Погоди, что? — перебил рассмеявшийся Саймон. — Тебе запретили въезд в Перу? Как можно запретить пребывание в целой стране?

Магнус состроил рожицу.

— Рафаэль преувеличивает. Пару лет назад у меня был инцидент с грузовым судном. Про него наверняка уже все забыли.

— Въезд в Грецию ему тоже запрещён, — подмигнул Рафаэль, и Саймон расхохотался снова.

Неуютное чувство в груди Алека превратилось в боль, отчего ему стало очень неловко. Такую же беспомощную ревность он испытывал к Джейсу, когда был младше, и считал, что сумел избавиться от неё ещё несколько лет назад.

Он аккуратно положил руку на руну на боку, надеясь, что та будет гореть и болеть и сможет тем самым объяснить происходящее. Но связь молчала, и Алеку вдруг безумно захотелось подёргать её, дотянуться до Джейса, чтобы узнать, растерян ли он сейчас так же.

Но Алек остановил себя, вздохнул глубоко и сосредоточился на разговоре. Было здорово в самом деле видеть Магнуса в его родной стихии: он был расслаблен и оживлён, смеялся над очередными словами Рафаэля, запрокинув голову.

Магнус выглядел спокойным и счастливым — беззаботным в той степени, в какой Алек не видел его прежде. И от этого сердце Алека таяло, билось сильнее в желании чаще видеть Магнуса таким: саркастично-остроумным и с морщинками вокруг глаз.

— Ты определился с едой? — спросил Магнус, выдёргивая Алека из его мыслей. — Прости, мы тут немного увлеклись. Мы очень давно не собирались вот так втроём.

— Можно тебя поцеловать? — внезапно спросил Алек, не успев себя остановить. Громко.

Магнус удивлённо распахнул глаза, оглядевшись вокруг, и Алек залип на его губах. В лицо бросилась краска.

— Ты в порядке?

Алек мысленно врезал себе и поглубже затолкал разочарование, выдавив вместо этого кривую улыбку. Шея уже горела тоже, и Алек поверить не мог, что сказал это. Прямо при других. На встрече, которая считалась официальной.

Он сглотнул возникший в горле комок и изо всех сил подавил панику.

— Прости. Знаю, мы обсуждали... ты просто... ты выглядишь таким счастливым, когда говоришь с друзьями. Приятно посмотреть.

От этого ужасного извинения Алек снова отвесил себе мысленную оплеуху, и тут же захлебнулся вздохом, заметив, как взгляд Магнуса скользнул на его губы.

Магнус снова огляделся, а затем щёлкнул пальцами, и магия накрыла их чем-то похожим на кокон.

— Теперь нас не слышно. Ты правда в порядке?

— Вроде бы. Я просто... слегка не в себе. Долгий был день. И очень странный.

Магнуса это не особенно убедило.

— Ты уверен, что дело только в этом? Как ведёт себя связь?

— Хорошо. Совершенно тихо, по правде говоря.

Отчего-то беспокойство на лице Магнуса стало ещё сильнее.

— Эта встреча важна, — сказал он. — Может, если тебе не очень хорошо, лучше воздержишься от беседы и просто послушаешь?

— Что? Нет! Я могу выполнять свою работу, — запротестовал Алек. — Магнус, это была одна лишняя фраза. Всё в порядке.

— Просто предложил. Напряжение нарастает. Сейчас в приоритете для нас ситуация с Валентином, а потом уже... личные нюансы.

— Да, конечно, — согласился Алек, жалея, что не может прямо сейчас побиться головой о стену.

— Почему бы нам не пойти ко мне, как закончим здесь? — предложил Магнус. — Сейчас нам обоим стоит сосредоточиться на встрече, но после мы можем поговорить наедине.

Алек кивнул.

— Да. Да, конечно. Будет... здорово.

— Тогда продолжение следует, — улыбнулся Магнус и щёлкнул пальцами, снимая заклинание. Он нашёл руку Алека под столом и коротко сжал.

От того, как остальные старались делать вид, что ничего не происходит, кровь снова бросилась Алеку в лицо.

— Так, я совершенно точно хочу каннеллони, — хлопнул в ладони Саймон. Рядом с ним словно по волшебству появился официант с блокнотом.

— Я же могу есть чеснок? — спросил он, оглядываясь на Рафаэля. — Отлично. Чесночные гренки тогда, пожалуйста. О! И я хочу колы. Очень хочу колы.

— Всё вампирское для него, — уточнил Рафаэль. — Я возьму треску и бокал белого вина, также вампирского. Магнус?

— Я тоже буду треску, обычную, пожалуйста. И ваше прекрасное шардоне. Алек, будешь белое вино? Если да, я возьму бутылку.

— Конечно, я за, — согласился Алек, быстро проглядывая меню. — И... эээ... палтус, пожалуйста.

— Очень хорошо, а вам, сэр? — спросил официант, обращаясь к Люку. 

— Стейк Нью-Йорк и какое-нибудь подходящее к нему красное, — ответил тот. — На гарнир картофель и зелень, пожалуйста. 

— Превосходно. Принесу ваши напитки.

Официант ушёл, оставив после себя тишину. Будто по команде, все повернулись к Люку. Тот откашлялся и сказал:

— Ну что ж, обсудим дела?

***

— По моему мнению, Королева Благих в данном случае будет весьма неохотно открыто говорить о союзе, — сказал Магнус спустя полчаса. — У фейри есть роскошь выбирать сторону. Не говоря уже о том, что технически они могут закрыть границы своего мира и просто подождать, что будет дальше.

— Да, но если Валентин одержит верх, он в конце концов придёт и за ними, — возразил Люк. — А они зависят от торговых соглашений с Конклавом на поставку товаров из мира примитивных.

— Они могут получать эти товары из другого измерения. Уверен, что в многообразии этих измерений найдётся хотя бы одно, близкое к нужным условиям. Придётся задействовать уйму магии, чтобы всё это провернуть, но если потребуется, они пойдут и на это.

— Сейчас торговля с примитивными облагается высоким налогом, — добавил Алек. — Не говоря о том, что многие из нужных фейри вещей строго регламентированы, и их не так просто получить. Что, если Конклав предложит им сделку получше?

— Это будет довольно сложно, учитывая, что они оборвали все связи с Конклавом, не находишь? — спросил Люк, и Алек удивлённо поднял бровь. — Да, я в курсе. Слухами земля полнится. Думаю, к нынешнему моменту об этом знает уже весь Сумеречный мир.

— Знаю уже несколько дней, — небрежно подтвердил Рафаэль. — Для такой секретной организации, как Конклав, в Идрисе довольно много сплетников, не так ли?

— Или ты получишь информацию от самих фейри, — предположил Алек. — Из того, что рассказывала Иззи, Мелиорн и Камилла довольно близки.

— Разве что в библейском смысле, — махнул рукой Рафаэль. — Камилла не смешивает дела и удовольствие. В любом случае это спорный вопрос, раз уж Конклав держит её под стражей. Днём я любезно предложил свою помощь мисс Бранвелл по делу против Камиллы. Она не будет доставлять проблем минимум пару столетий.

— Только если не падёт Конклав, и Валентин её не освободит, — встрял Саймон, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание. — Просто говорю. Она психопатка, которой нравится убивать людей, он — психопат, которому нравится то же самое. Идеальная парочка. Объединятся во имя общего зла, ну и так далее.

— Нет, — в унисон возразили Магнус и Рафаэль. 

— Камилла может его поддержать, если сочтёт это выгодным, — пояснил Рафаэль. — Но едва у неё появится возможность, она его убьёт.

— С Валентином то же самое, — сказал Люк. — Он может её использовать какое-то время, но нечто большее? Нет. Его предубеждения насчёт вампиров слишком сильны.

— Каково положение магов на сегодня? Почему, как ты думаешь, Валентин так нацелен на вас? — спросил у Магнуса Алек.

— Магов он всегда ненавидел сильнее всех, — сказал Люк, опережая Магнуса. — Из-за магии и уникальной связи с чистыми демонами через их кровь.

— Подожди. Я думал, у всех нижнемирцев демоническая кровь? — спросил Саймон.

— И да, и нет, — ответил Люк. — Один из родителей мага — демон, они являются прямыми потомками, и поэтому их магия так сильна. У фейри кровь демона и ангела, но они могут иметь собственных детей, так что из поколения в поколение передают собственную кровь. А вампиры и оборотни обращены. У нас есть лишь слабая тень демонической крови. Она даёт нам силы и, в твоём случае, бессмертие, но наша магия очень слаба.

— Похищение магов даёт Валентину тактическое преимущество, — заговорил Магнус. — Также у нас есть Спиральный лабиринт. Тамошняя сила намного могущественнее, чем Валентин может себе представить. — Он повернулся к Алеку. — Кстати говоря, я хотел бы переместить туда Чашу как можно скорее. Это единственное место, где она правда будет в безопасности.

— Нет! — немедленно возразил Рафаэль. — Чаша — грозное оружие. Если мы её запрём, это не поможет нам выиграть войну. 

— Держать её подальше от Валентина поможет нам не проиграть эту войну, — ответил Магнус. Если он использует Чашу, чтобы создать армию Сумеречных охотников, нам всем конец.

— Можно использовать её в своих целях, — предложил Люк. — Выманить Валентина, найти его базу. 

— Конклав этого никогда не позволит, — возразил Алек. — Как и отправить Чашу в Спиральный лабиринт. Её скорее всего переправят в Город костей, где она будет храниться до тех пор, пока мы не разберёмся с Валентином.

— С каких это пор мы прислушиваемся к Конклаву? — спросил Рафаэль. — Проблема с Валентином возникла в первую очередь из-за них и тех, кто продолжает прятать голову в песок. Не понимаю, почему у них есть право голоса.

— Чаша — артефакт Сумеречных охотников, — сказал Алек чуть резче, чем следовало бы. — Конклав не идеален, но Чаша под нашей защитой. Мы уже ведём войну с Валентином, ты хочешь начать ещё одну — с Конклавом? 

Внутреннее отчаяние вспыхнуло с новой силой, и Алек перевёл взгляд на Магнуса, нащупывая под столом его руку. 

— Как неудобно для вас, да? — сощурился Рафаэль. — Ты утверждаешь, что заинтересован в союзе, но чью сторону ты на самом деле примешь, если дело дойдёт до выбора?

— Ты в мгновение ока продал главу своего клана, чтобы занять её место, — бросил Алек, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не добавить ещё и после об этом пожалеть.

Магнус крепче сжал его ладонь, словно чувствовал, как Алек борется сам с собой. Вздохнув, Алек сосредоточился на тепле его пальцев.

— Так было лучше для клана. И это ты всё устроил. Не то чтобы я мог отказаться от предложения Верховной инквизиции. У меня был идеальный план, но вы с Лидией влезли и всё испортили.

— Это дало тебе официальное право возглавить клан. Теперь твоя должность подкреплена бумагами и находится под защитой Соглашений...

— Соглашения принесли моим людям только беду и ограничения, — огрызнулся Рафаэль. — Мне похуй на них, прошу простить мой французский.

Алек прикрыл глаза и медленно досчитал до десяти.

— Тогда почему ты здесь?

— Потому что Магнус меня попросил, — просто ответил тот. — Я не доверяю ни тебе, ни твоей шайке, но ему — доверяю безоговорочно. Так что если он просит прийти и послушать, что скажут оборотень и Сумеречный охотник, я соглашаюсь. Но сейчас я начинаю сожалеть об этом решении.

— Так, давайте-ка все немного успокоимся, — прервал их явно обеспокоенный Люк. — Нам нужно сражаться с Валентином, а не друг с другом.

— Ну, если мистер Охотник просто...

— Рафаэль, пожалуйста, — сказал Магнус. — Послушай Люка, хорошо? И, Алек, не мог бы ты сделать то же самое?

Он сплёл свои пальцы с Алеком, и тот кивнул, пытаясь выбросить из головы все раздражённые мысли. 

— Извините. Не знаю, что со мной сегодня.

— Что бы это ни было, постарайся отложить на потом, — сказал Люк. — А ты, Рафаэль, мог бы и не давить на его больные места.

Рафаэль закатил глаза, пробормотав что-то про вспыльчивых Сумеречных охотников, у которых ещё молоко на губах не обсохло. Достаточно громко, чтобы Алек услышал наверняка.

— Как я уже говорил, я считаю, что нашим первым шагом должно стать налаживание безопасных каналов связи между различными фракциями Нижнего мира, — сказал Магнус. — И мы должны быть очень осторожны. Валентин отлично умеет внедряться даже в самые дружные группы. Местоположение наших убежищ уже дважды раскрывали, несмотря на все усиления защитных чар.

— Камилла была большим фактором риска, но и гарантией защиты тоже, — сказал Рафаэль. — Это она со всеми договаривалась, и теперь мне нужно отсеять людей, которые могли остаться преданны ей. У неё есть квартира где-то в Верхнем Истсайде, где, как я знаю, она держит парочку новообращённых, которых официально не представляли клану. К сожалению, у меня не так много возможностей их отыскать.

— С этим я помогу, — предложил Люк. — Если она не отвалила целое состояние какому-нибудь магу за сокрытие всего этого, должен остаться бумажный след в примитивном мире. Если же его не окажется, тогда, Магнус, может, потянешь за свои ниточки?

— Я поговорю с Тессой, — кивнул тот. — Что касается...

У Алека зазвонил телефон, и он вскочил на ноги.

— Это сигнал Иззи. Прошу меня простить, нужно ответить. Сейчас вернусь.

Он вышел из зала и принял звонок.

— Иззи, что там?

— Ты мне нужен, — отозвалась та. — На Институт напали.

— Напали?..

— Валентин привёл Отречённого, который прошёл сквозь защитные чары.

Перед глазами встали разрушения в «Нефритовом волке», и сердце забилось, как сумасшедшее.

— Это невозможно. Чары не пропускают никого из нижнемирцев.

— Не в этот раз. У Отречённого была кровь фейри с примесью ангельской, — пояснила Иззи. — Алек, он приходил за Ходжем.

— Он в порядке? Кто-нибудь пострадал?

— Ходж был один в тренировочном зале, когда это случилось. Они уже сражались, когда пришла я, и вдвоём нам удалось его победить. Но Ходж тяжело ранен. С ним сейчас трое целителей, но мы не знаем, выкарабкается ли он.

— Я сейчас буду. Где Джейс?

— Где-то с Клэри. Сказал, что нужно проветрить голову.

— Ясно. Звони ему, пусть возвращается.

— Ты с Магнусом? Как думаешь, он согласится помочь?

— Я попрошу его отправить нас через портал, как можно быстрее.

— Спасибо, Алек, — сказала Иззи. — Мне пора. Нужно оцепить тренировочный зал и выставить охрану по периметру, иначе агенты Конклава всё здесь разнесут.

— Хорошо. Но пока ты ещё тут, сделай кое-что для меня: отправь огненное послание Лидии Бранвелл в офис Верховного инквизитора, — сказал Алек, размышляя, о чём теперь нужно позаботиться и какие шаги предпринять. — Сообщи ей, что на нас напали, и что я объявляю чрезвычайное положение и ускоряю исполнение плана. Она поймёт, о чём речь. Я всё тебе объясню, как вернусь.

— Сделаю. Пожалуйста, поторопись.

— Уже бегу.

Алек отключил телефон и поспешил обратно к остальным.


	10. Удачное время

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Второе нападение Отречённого, и что за ним последовало.

— Мне нужно идти, — сказал Алек, вернувшись к столу. — Валентин привёл в Институт Отречённого. Иззи считает, что при его создании использовалась кровь фейри, поэтому он смог пройти сквозь защитные чары.

— С Клэри всё в порядке? — немедленно спросил Люк. Саймон выглядел не менее обеспокоенным.

— Да. Она где-то с Джейсом. Мне жаль, что приходится вот так срываться, но я должен как можно скорее вернуться в Институт. — Алек повернулся к Магнусу. — Ты пойдёшь со мной? Один из наших Охотников ранен, без магической помощи он не выкарабкается.

— Конечно, — ответил тот, поднимаясь со стула. — Давай-ка я...

Он щёлкнул пальцами, и на столе появился счёт за ужин. Пока Магнус разбирался с ним, Алек принялся расхаживать взад-вперёд.

— Я должен был это предвидеть. После того, как Отречённого послали за тобой, Люк, я должен был понять... Магнус говорил, что чары не совсем надёжные, нужно было серьёзнее к этому отнестись. Я...

— Погоди-ка, — прервал его Люк. — За кем приходил Отречённый? Я думал, твои родители вернулись в Идрис.

— Они да. Но Ходж ведь не может уйти, так что Валентин прекрасно знал, где он находится, а я... — Алек в отчаянии запустил пальцы в волосы и вдруг запнулся.

Магнус и Рафаэль замерли, словно заледенели на месте.

— Ходж? — едва слышно спросил Рафаэль, но в опустившейся тишине его голос казался громким. — Старквэзер?

— Да.

Рафаэль и Магнус обменялись долгим взглядом. Магнус поджал губы, а Рафаэль едва заметно покачал головой.

— В чём дело? — осторожно спросил Алек. — Магнус? Всё в порядке?

Магнус, не отрывая взгляда от Рафаэля, жестом попросил его замолчать.

Алек отступил, сцепив руки за спиной, чтобы не выдавать своей излишней нервозности. Разум его, впрочем, в покое не пребывал, отсчитывая секунда за секундой время со звонка Иззи. Мысль о том, что Ходж лежит на столе, борясь за жизнь, пока Алек всё ещё стоит тут, не в силах ничем помочь, сводила с ума.

Спустя целую вечность Магнус наконец закончил свой безмолвный разговор с Рафаэлем и повернулся к Алеку.

— Расскажи о нём. Ходж Старквэзер... какой он человек?

— Что? Как это связано... Магнус, на это нет времени! — Беспокойство Алека начинало перерастать в панику. — Он умирает. Прямо сейчас. Нам нужно идти.

— Я не могу, — ответил Магнус, бросая ещё один взгляд на Рафаэля. — Не после того, что... Он совершал ужасные поступки, Алек. Во времена Восстания. Он...

Магнус замолчал и отвернулся.

— Магнус пытается сказать, что не сможет тебе помочь, — пояснил Рафаэль, опускаясь обратно на стул и дотягиваясь до своего бокала с вином. — Старквэзер наконец сыграет в ящик? Отличная возможность от него избавиться..

Алек в ужасе уставился на него, переживая очередную волну паники.

— Магнус, пожалуйста... Я знаю, что раньше Ходж был на стороне Валентина, но это было давно. Он провёл в плену двадцать лет, он изменился. И заплатил за свои преступления.

— Это каким же образом? — перебил Рафаэль. — Устроившись на работу в один из ведущих американских Институтов, вне досягаемости всех желающих свести с ним счёты? Конклав отлично сработал.

— Он даже не может выйти на улицу, — возразил Алек. — Он двадцать лет не видел солнца. Уж ты-то должен понимать, каково это.

— О, я сейчас разрыдаюсь. Думаешь, я пожалею Сумеречного охотника за заслуженное наказание? Подумай ещё разок.

— Я просто говорю, что...

— Ты уже поперёк горла стоишь со всем этим!

— Во время Восстания погибло много людей, Рафаэль, — вмешался Люк. — Это были глупые, жестокие и ненужные смерти. Знаю, ты злишься, но новые смерти не вернут погибших.

— А ты вообще не вмешивайся, — отрезал Рафаэль. — Ты тогда даже нижнемирцем не был, ты не знаешь, каково это.

— Я знаю достаточно. Мы тогда были молоды и наивны и слепо доверяли Валентину. Ходж был одним из самых молодых. Он...

— Он хладнокровно убил десятилетнюю девочку! — зашипел Рафаэль, и Люк замолчал, ошарашенный.

— Дай-ка угадаю: официальная история об этом умалчивает? О, я часами могу рассказывать о преступлениях, совершённых Кругом. Начать хотя бы с тебя. За каким бедолагой-оборотнем ты охотился, когда Валентин всадил нож тебе в спину?

Люк нахмурился.

— Я пришёл сюда не за тем, чтобы ворошить прошлое.

— Ну, а я, может быть, как раз за этим. В конце концов мы, вампиры, так неразумны и непостоянны.

Громкая вспышка синего света заставила всех буквально подпрыгнуть на месте.

— Довольно, — тихо сказал Магнус.

Когда Магнус окинул их всех медленным взглядом, по спине Алека побежал холодок. Маскирующие чары с его глаз исчезли, явив миру жёлтые кошачьи зрачки, и воздух вокруг буквально искрился от сдерживаемой силы.

— Это не тебе решать, Рафаэль, — продолжил Магнус. — А мне.

Он повернулся к Алеку и моргнул, возвращая глазам привычный карий цвет.

— Ты уверен, что он больше не предан Валентину?

— Да, — быстро ответил Алек. — Магнус, он меня практически вырастил. Я его знаю.

Магнус сглотнул и коротко кивнул.

— Тогда пойдём.

— Так вот как всё теперь будет? — Рафаэль вскочил и неестественно быстро оказался рядом с Магнусом. — Он стрельнет своими красивыми глазками, и ты бросишься спасать людей, которые радостно истребляли твой вид?

Во взгляде Магнуса мелькнули боль и гнев, но затем, к удивлению Алека, он потянулся к шее и снял одну из своих многочисленных подвесок.

Алек не видел, какую именно, видел лишь, как дрожали руки Магнуса, когда он потянулся к Рафаэлю и, обняв его за шею, застегнул украшение. Они соприкоснулись лбами, и Магнус что-то тихо сказал — Алек не расслышал. Как не расслышал и ответ Рафаэля.

— Ты делаешь ошибку, — сказал тот уже громче, разрывая объятия.

— Возможно, — не стал отрицать Магнус. — Но Люк прав. Уже и так было слишком много смертей. Если я могу это изменить, я должен хотя бы попробовать.

— Что ж, твоя смерть — тебе и выбирать, — сказал Рафаэль, резко сдёргивая пиджак со спинки стула. — Пойдём, Саймон, мы уходим.

Алек думал, что Саймон станет возражать или хотя бы начнёт задавать кучу вопросов о том, что только что произошло, но тот лишь коротко кивнул, бросил полный сожаления взгляд на свою недоеденную еду и последовал за Рафаэлем.

— Ты правильно поступаешь, — сказал Люк. — Не знаю, что случилось между Рафаэлем и Ходжем, но я верю, что люди могут меняться.

— Вы с Джослин изменились, — ответил Магнус. — Нужно договориться о новом собрании в ближайшее время, чтобы обсудить то, что не успели сегодня.

— Я тебе позвоню, — кивнул Люк. — А что насчёт Рафаэля?

— Он вернётся, надеюсь, — вздохнул Магнус. — Я поговорю с ним. А теперь прошу нас простить.

Он накинул пиджак и повернулся к Алеку.

— Пойдём?

— Моё оружие осталось внизу, — сказал Алек. — Нужно забрать его перед уходом.

Магнус кивнул и первым пошёл в коридор к лифту, который тут же открылся перед ними.

— Спасибо, что согласился помочь. — Алек неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. — Не знаю, что случилось в прошлом, но это случилось, а ты всё равно... Спасибо тебе.

Магнус посмотрел на него, и что-то внутри Алека болезненно сжалось.

— Я делаю это не потому, что меня попросил ты, что бы там ни говорил Рафаэль. Хочу, чтобы ты это понимал.

— Да, конечно.

— Ты ещё столького не знаешь, — снова вздохнул Магнус. — Может быть, глупо было так быстро вводить тебя в курс дела. 

— Валентин — наша общая проблема, — возразил Алек. — Я не заинтересован в том, чтобы становиться его приспешником, так что мне придётся сражаться с ним, рано или поздно. 

Магнус не ответил. Лифт открылся, выпуская их в лобби.

Алек поспешил к шкафчикам и вздохнул с облегчением, когда сработала открывающая руна. Оружие лежало внутри в целости и сохранности.

Обернувшись, Алек увидел, что Магнус уже открыл портал и теперь протягивал ему руку.

Не раздумывая, Алек принял её, и по телу пробежала волна мурашек. Он сжал руку Магнуса чуть сильнее, чем следовало бы, и шагнул вслед за ним в портал.

***

Как Алек и ожидал, Институт встретил их встревоженной суетой. Подобные происшествия требовали незамедлительной процедуры полной блокировки и тщательной проверки каждого сотрудника. Видя, что все идёт согласно протоколу, Алек автоматически перешёл в боевую стойку и, пока они проходили проверку безопасности, принялся оглядывать пространство на предмет потенциальных угроз.

Джейс нашёлся в командном центре: раздавал указания старшим основных групп Сумеречных охотников. Радж и Клэри были рядом: Радж что-то быстро печатал, а Клэри следила за показателями на мониторах. Подойдя ближе, Алек взял Джейса за руку, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

Едва их пальцы соприкоснулись, и руна на боку начала пульсировать, Алек ощутил, как тщательно подавляемое беспокойство Джейса начало просачиваться в связь. Иррациональный гнев, с которым Алек боролся весь вечер, хлынул ему навстречу.   
Джейс ухватился за руку Алека и с облегчением привалился к его плечу. Алек почувствовал вспышку вины, не зная, какие из его собственных эмоций копились внутри Джейса.  
Краем глаза заметив движение сбоку от себя, Алек попытался отойти, но Магнус — а это был он — остановил его, застыв прямо за его спиной. По руке пробежала едва заметная волна магии — к их с Джейсом сцепленным руками и обратно, будто приковывая их друг к другу.

— Дышите, — тихо сказал Магнус. — Дайте связи завершиться. Вот так. Хорошо, молодцы.

Поток эмоций исчез, оставив после себя спокойствие и ясность. Алек убрал руку и отступил, готовый снова сосредоточиться на работе.

— Где Ходж? — спросил он.

— В лазарете с Иззи, — ответил Джейс, и Алек про себя заметил, что он выглядит более спокойным и уверенным. — Мы только что вернулись, так что я понятия не имею, что происходит.

— Я проведу Магнуса, а затем вернусь и отрапортую.

— Не переживай, мы понимаем, — заверил Джейс. — Иди.

Алек повёл Магнуса по коридорам к лазарету. Толкая дверь, он ожидал увидеть тот же контролируемый хаос, что и в командном центре, и Магнус, судя по тому, как искрилась на кончиках его пальцев магия, — тоже.

Но в лазарете было абсолютно тихо.

Ступив за порог, Алек лихорадочно огляделся, не понимая, где же все. Тут должны быть целители, возможно, кровь и звуки боли, а ещё...

— Мне жаль, Алек, — тихо сказал Магнус, кладя руку ему на плечо. И только теперь Алек заметил большой чёрный пластиковый мешок на столе в центре палаты. 

Он рванул к нему, задыхаясь от нахлынувшей паники, дёрнул молнию...

Ему открылось безжизненное лицо Ходжа; огромная рана на лбу казалась особенно яркой на фоне неестественно бледной кожи. Алек потянул молнию дальше, отказываясь осознавать увиденное, несмотря на множество ран и ушибов — и такого же множества исцеляющих рун поверх них.

— Нет. Нет!

Он отпрянул, тут же попав в крепкие объятия Магнуса. Тот прижал его к себе, поглаживая по спине, пока Алек безуспешно пытался вдохнуть и унять внезапное головокружение.

Он всё неправильно понял. Наверняка.

Магнус обнял его крепче.

— Он скончался от внутреннего кровотечения, пока я выходила вызывать всех в Институт, — сказала Иззи, нарушая тишину. — Слишком серьёзные повреждения печени и черепно-мозговые травмы. Мы ничего не смогли сделать.

Алек оторвался от Магнуса и потянулся к сестре, прячась в тепло её объятий и родной запах волос. Иззи обняла его в ответ и несколько минут они просто стояли, прижавшись друг к другу. Тишину лазарета нарушало лишь их неровное дыхание.

— Нужно вернуться к остальным, — сказала наконец Иззи, отстраняясь. — Рассказать всем. Проверить Институт, убедиться, что мы защищены от любых дальнейших атак.

— Позволь я помогу с последним, — мягко предложил Магнус, напоминая о своём присутствии. — Осмотрю существующие защитные чары на предмет возможных дыр.

— Спасибо тебе, — кивнул Алек.

— Тогда я начну, — сказал Магнус, а затем, поколебавшись, коснулся предплечья Алека.

Алек закрыл глаза и подался ему навстречу, позволяя скользнуть ладонью выше на плечо, а затем на щёку. Это прикосновение было вопросом, намёком на действие, так что Алек прижался щекой к его тёплой ладони.

Магнус больше ничего не говорил, лишь стоял так, касаясь щеки Алека. Когда он убрал руку, Алек перехватил её и коротко сжал, безмолвно говоря «спасибо».

Магнус слегка улыбнулся напоследок и вышел из лазарета. Алек смотрел ему вслед, пока двери за ним не закрылись, и лишь тогда выдохнул — даже не осознавая, что всё это время практически не дышал.

— Он мне нравится, — сообщила Иззи. — Ты ему явно не безразличен.

— У нас было всего одно свидание.

— А ещё ты оставался у него две ночи подряд, — парировала Иззи. И осторожно добавила: — Днём я говорила с Джейсом. Он рассказал мне, что происходит.

— Я не собирался тебе лгать, — сказал Алек, глядя перед собой. — Просто... я не знал сам себя.

— Я догадалась о причинах. Это просто немного странно, вот и всё.

— Более чем странно, — вздохнул Алек, поворачиваясь к ней. — Иззи, я не знаю, что делать. Словно... Я так долго хотел — того, что, по словам Кэт, у нас было, — а теперь, когда я знаю, что оно действительно было... Я даже представить не могу. Это кажется таким... неправильным.

— Должна тебе кое в чём признаться, — кивнула сестра.

— В чём дело?

— Помнишь тот вечер, когда мы познакомились с Магнусом? Одна из причин, почему я дала ему твой номер, в частности после этой истории с Демоном Памяти, была надежда, что он отвлечёт тебя от мыслей о Джейсе, и ты не наделаешь глупостей.

— Ты знала? — удивился Алек.

— Подозревала. Я всегда чувствовала, что между вами с Джейсом что-то происходит, о чём вы оба мне не рассказываете. Но я старалась не думать об этом, потому что... Надеялась, что ошибаюсь, наверное.

— Ага, а сейчас всё запуталось ещё сильнее, — вздохнул Алек. — Утром было ужасно неловко. Обсуждать всё это, а потом работать вместе. Наша связь сегодня была такой слабой, что я едва её ощущал. Как что-то призрачное. Будто Джейс... каким-то образом меня заглушил.

— Может быть, это и к лучшему? Ты знаешь, я люблю тебя. И всегда буду на твоей стороне. На вашей с Джейсом. Но Алек, вы парабатай. Джейс наш брат.  
— Думаешь, я этого не знаю? — взорвался Алек. — Я знаю, что это неправильно. Почему, как ты полагаешь, я так сильно этому противился?

— Алек...

— Знаешь, что меня сильнее всего убивает? — Алек с трудом сглотнул горький комок в горле. — Что всё было зря. Подавлял свои чувства, делал вид, что их не существует, опасался однажды облажаться — всё было зря, потому что я позволил себе. И позволял раз за разом в течение долгих месяцев. Да, в оправдание можно сказать, мол, нельзя выбирать, что чувствовать, но можно выбрать не реагировать на чувства. Но теперь выясняется, что я реагировал. Так каким человеком это меня делает?

— Это делает тебя человеком, — веско сказала Иззи. — Алек, мы все совершаем ошибки, особенно, если в дело вмешивается любовь. Я не говорю, что произошедшее между тобой и Джейсом было правильно, или что я понимаю вас, но даже это не делает тебя плохим человеком.

Алек покачал головой, подбирая слова, чтобы пояснить ей свои мысли. Когда он зажмурился, перед глазами заплясали цветные круги, и Алек постарался подавить эту бурю, глубоко вдохнул, беря себя в руки.

— Что, если я снова это сделаю? — тихо спросил он, от нахлынувшего смущения не в силах встретиться с Иззи взглядом. — Что, если мы вернём воспоминания, а с ними вернутся чувства? И всё начнётся снова?

Иззи немного помолчала, явно обдумывая ответ.

— Думаю, сейчас вы оба повзрослели, — сказала она наконец. — И оба здорово изменились. Алек, просто подумай... Не знаю, понимаешь ли ты, но когда вы с Магнусом оказываетесь в одной комнате, всё твоё внимание сосредотачивается на нём, неважно, что происходит вокруг. А ведь вы знакомы всего пять дней. 

Алек снова сглотнул, отчаянно пытаясь сохранить искру надежды, что слова Иззи зародили в нём.

— Да, но... Что, если это всё просто... ну, физическое желание?

— Может так, а может и нет, — ответила Иззи. — Такие вещи узнаёшь, только когда начинаешь встречаться с человеком. Изначальный интерес может стать чем-то большим, а может не стать. Оба варианты вполне реальны.

— Мне кажется, Магнус хочет большего. Сначала это... наше свидание было весёлым, понимаешь? Очень страстным и совершенно недвусмысленным, и если бы вы нас не прервали, мы бы определённо... ты понимаешь. — В лицо немедленно бросилась кровь, едва Алек вспомнил своё отчаянное желание прижаться к Магнусу посильнее.

— Если так, то это только его выбор. Он сам решает, рисковать ли тем, что в итоге ты можешь не ответить взаимностью. — Иззи приобняла его за плечи. — К чему я веду. Мне кажется, ты не стал бы реагировать на Магнуса так, как реагируешь, если бы всё ещё любил другого человека. Даже если ты этого не помнишь. Не думаю, что это в твоей натуре.

Искра надежды внутри разгорелась ярче. Алек обнял сестру, позволяя её объятиям приглушить панику.

— Спасибо.

— Обращайся. — Иззи дотянулась и щёлкнула его по носу.

Алек удивлённо рассмеялся и отступил, когда Иззи потянулась за очередным щелчком. В глаза бросился чёрный мешок с телом Ходжа, и Алека снова замутило.

— Как это случилось? — спросил он, подавляя растущий внутри беспомощный гнев.

Иззи проследила за его взглядом, и её улыбка померкла.

— Он был в тренировочном зале. Отречённый прошёл через один из скрытых аварийных выходов. Очень удачное время: смена только началась, и большинство разошлись по своим миссиям.

— А потом?

— Я была в лаборатории, работала над образцами крови того Отречённого, что напал на Люка. Заметив в ней следы ангельской крови, я поняла, к чему это может привести. Но было уже слишком поздно. Когда я добралась до места, Ходж уже лежал на полу, весь в крови. Отречённый сильно пострадал, поэтому мне осталось лишь взять клинок и довершить дело. Тренировочный зал полностью разворотили, битва явно была нелёгкой.

— Я должен был быть там. Вечером меня ждала бумажная работа, и мой кабинет прямо рядом с залом. Я бы услышал нападение и смог бы вмешаться.

— Не вини себя, — сказала Иззи. — Я тоже должна была быть там. Мы с Клэри собирались поспарринговать вечером. Но вскрытие заняло больше времени, чем я думала, была куча образцов для анализа, так что я сказала ей не ждать меня и пойти прогуляться с Джейсом.

— Валентину повезло, — сказал Алек, отворачиваясь. — Вздумай он напасть в любой другой вечер, его попытка вероятнее всего провалилась бы. 

Иззи не ответила, но Алек ощутил, как она напряглась.

— Что такое?

— А правда ли это было везение? — слегка срывающимся голосом сказала она. — Я не уверена. Время было... слишком удачное, не находишь?

От того, как её слова складывались в единую картину, по спине Алека пробежал холодок.

— Кто знал, что вы с Клэри отменили тренировку?

— Без понятия. Мы обсуждали это в коридоре, мимо куча людей ходила. Но я не заметила, чтобы кто-то вёл себя странно. А что насчёт тебя?

— Я сказал только тебе и Джейсу. Даже не менял своё расписание. Кто-то должен был увидеть, как я ухожу, но вероятность слишком мала.

— Ладно, это всё ещё может быть везением, — с ноткой облегчения сказала Иззи.  
Однако то, как она нахмурилась и поджала губы, выдавало её неуверенность в своих же словах.

— О чём ты недоговариваешь? — спросил Алек, ступая ближе к сестре.

— Это скорее всего неважно.

— Но?..

— Просто... Он мне кое-что сказал, Ходж, в смысле — после того, как мы доставили его в лазарет. Он сказал, что ему жаль. А потом...

— Что?

— «Используй кольцо», — ответила Иззи. — По крайней мере, мне кажется, что он сказал именно это. Не знаю, что это значит. Ты когда-нибудь слышал от него о кольце?

— Ничего такого, что запомнил бы. Странная фраза.

— Ага, — согласилась Иззи. Оглянувшись на тело Ходжа, она тяжело вздохнула и повела плечами. — Пойдём, нужно проверить Институт.

Положив руку Алеку на спину, она подтолкнула его к дверям в коридор. Алек бросил последний взгляд на Ходжа и вышел из лазарета.


	11. Прогресс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конклав принимает решение насчёт Института, Лидия возвращается, а Магнус и Алек становятся ближе.

Они почти дошли обратно в командный центр, когда к ним подбежала Клэри.

— Алек, через портал прибыла группа людей из Идриса, — сказала она, и по её широко распахнутым глазам Алек понял, что гости выглядели не слишком дружелюбно. — Их лидер сказала, что она из Конклава.

— Уже? — удивилась Иззи, глядя на Алека. — А они и правда не теряют времени.

— У нас было нарушение, и ситуация только ухудшится, когда станет известно о смертельном исходе, — ответил Алек. — Женщина назвала своё имя?

— Да, Лидия какая-то там, — кивнула Клэри. — Погоди. Смертельный исход?

— Ходж не выжил, — подтвердила Иззи и снова повернулась к Алеку. — Это та Лидия Бранвелл, которой ты просил меня отправить сообщение?

— Видимо, да. Хотя, когда я проверял в прошлый раз, у нее не было собственной группы.

— Так кто же она?

— Она работает на Верховного инквизитора Эрондейл. Через неё я договаривался о некоторых дополнительных ресурсах для Института. О вещах, которые потребуются нам для поиска Джослин.

Глаза Клэри распахнулись ещё шире.

— Ты помогаешь искать мою маму?

— Это наилучший способ отыскать и Валентина, — ответил Алек. — Не делай из мухи слона.

— Об этом сегодня шла речь у Магнуса? — тихо спросила Иззи, когда они снова пошли — Клэри спешила на пару шагов впереди. — Когда ты сказал, что нам нужно поговорить.

— Да, — так же тихо ответил Алек. — Я пытаюсь получить для тебя доступ ко Благому двору, чтобы ты расследовала пропажу шпионов. 

Иззи резко остановилась.

— Алек, это... Никому из Сумеречных охотников не получить аудиенцию при дворе без полного набора дипломатических привилегий.

— Именно так, — кивнул Алек, не удержавшись от лёгкой улыбки. Лицо Иззи озарилось удивлением.

— Но почему я? Может, стоило выбрать кого-то более опытного? У меня ведь даже стажа в Конклаве нет.

— Ты мой лучший переговорщик, — повторил Алек то, что уже говорил ранее Лидии. — Ты знаешь фейри, нравишься им. Если кто-то и сможет добиться разговора с их королевой, то это ты.

Иззи обхватила Алека за шею, от чего он едва не потерял равновесие.

— Я тебя не подведу, — заверила сестра, крепко его обнимая.

— Знаю, — Алек обнял её в ответ. — Хотел бы я пообещать тебе то же.

— Ой, брось. — Иззи шлёпнула его по руке. — Пойдём, попляшем немного под дудку Конклава и покончим уже с этим. 

Закатив глаза, Алек расправил плечи и заложил руки за спину. 

— Держи Клэри подальше, — попросил он. — Нужно, чтобы Лидия обращала на неё как можно меньше внимания. 

— Хорошо.

Иззи ускорила шаг, догнала Клэри и, увлекая её разговором, ловко оттеснила назад — как раз, когда они добрались к командному центру.

Алек глубоко вздохнул, мысленно собираясь, и шагнул на платформу. Джейс, Лидия и полдюжины профессиональных бойцов Конклава уже ждали его.

— Добро пожаловать в Нью-Йоркский институт, — поздоровался Алек, протягивая руку, чтобы обменяться рукопожатием с Лидией. — Как видите, у нас тут в самом разгаре протокол о вторжении.

— Да, Джейс уже немного ввёл меня в курс дела. Я заметила, что вы уже вызвали мага для налаживания защитных чар. Хорошая идея.

— Магнус Бейн любезно согласился на срочный контракт, — сымпровизировал Алек, стараясь казаться равнодушным. — Наш приоритет сейчас — убедиться, что не будет последующих атак.

При упоминании Магнуса в глазах Лидии зажёгся огонёк, и Алек мысленно сделал пометку разузнать потом. Мгновение спустя она снова выглядела собранно и профессионально.

— Хорошо. Однако есть пара вещей, которые я бы хотела обсудить наедине. Можем воспользоваться вашим кабинетом?

— Конечно.

Пока Лидия раздавала инструкции своей команде, к Алеку шагнул Джейс.

— Ты знаешь, что происходит?

— У меня есть идеи на этот счёт, — тихо ответил Алек. — Подержишь оборону, пока я не вернусь?

— Естественно, — сказал Джейс. — Как Ходж? Он в порядке?

Алек опустил глаза и покачал головой. А подняв взгляд снова, увидел шокированное лицо Джейса. Он хотел было похлопать его по плечу, но в последний момент остановился — рука так и замерла в воздухе. 

Во взгляде Джейса мелькнула боль, и Алек, повинуясь то ли инстинктам, то ли привычке, всё же сократил дистанцию между ними. И резко выдохнул, когда связь отозвалась яркой вспышкой. Теперь он чувствовал нарастающее горе Джейса, отзывающееся в нём самом, и пусть это причиняло боль, но и заземляло тоже. Словно боль, разделённая на двоих, становилась легче.

— Я убью Валентина, — сквозь зубы выдохнул Джейс, и по гневу в его глазах Алек понял, что это не просто слова.

Он согласно кивнул, и на мгновение всё снова стало просто. Ровное сердцебиение его парабатай, звучавшее в унисон с его собственным, твёрдая связь, ощутимая под кожей — всё это фокусировало внимание Алека в одной точке.

Но это мгновение завершилось, стоило Лидии закончить раздавать указания и подойти к ним.

— Готова идти.

Алек убрал руку с плеча Джейса и махнул в сторону выхода.

— После вас.

***

— Перейду сразу к делу, — сказала Лидия, едва Алек закрыл за ними дверь своего кабинета. — Конклав назначит тебя на пост главы Нью-Йоркского института на двух условиях: ты сыграешь важную роль в уничтожении или аресте Валентина Моргенштерна, а после передашь нам Чашу Смерти.

Алек сохранял равнодушное выражение лица, пока она говорила. Соглашение выглядело довольно простым, но он сомневался, что это всё. Из того, что Алек знал о политике Конклава, они вполне могли использовать время, которое, по их мнению, потребуется ему на получение Чаши, как предлог, чтобы взять его под контроль. Убедиться, что руководство будущего главы Института будет не таким нестандартным, как способ, которым он этот пост получил. На секунду Алеку захотелось вызвать в кабинет Клэри, достать из личного сейфа ту самую карту таро и заставить её извлечь для Лидии Чашу. Просто чтобы расстроить блеф инквизитора Эрондейл. 

Вместо этого Алек кивнул.

— Сколько у меня времени?

— Тридцать дней, — ответила Лидия, ради приличия извиняющимся тоном. — Ты можешь самостоятельно выбрать себе соруководителя, если тебя это утешит. Я уже заполнила форму для мистера Вейланда.

— Джейса? — отозвался Алек, чувствуя, как ускоряется пульс. — Мы не... то есть...

— Он твой парабатай, так что я подумала... — Лидия недоумённо нахмурилась. — Но если ты предпочтёшь Изабель, я могу поменять.

— Нет-нет, Джейс — отличный вариант, — поспешно заверил её Алек. — Прости. Слишком много событий для одной ночи.

— Об этом не волнуйся. К слову, я буду представлять Конклав в переходный период, поэтому нам стоит утвердить ежедневный график обсуждений и отчётов о ходе работы.

Настала очередь Алека хмуриться. 

— Я думал, ты младшая чиновница.

— А также та, кто предала суду Камиллу Белькур, — усмехнулась Лидия. — Меня повысили до старшего прокурора, теперь я подчиняюсь непосредственно инквизитору Эрондейл.

— Поздравляю, — отозвался Алек и мысленно поморщился — так равнодушно это получилось. Мозг кипел, взвешивая все «за» и «против» такого союза. Несомненно, связь с кем-то вроде Лидии помогла бы ему прорваться сквозь бюрократизм Конклава и сильно упростить часть его работы. Но вместе с тем Лидия была тёмной лошадкой, а Верховная инквизиция никогда не отличалась прогрессивностью взглядов. 

— Посмотри на это с другой стороны: тебя хотя бы не заставляют на мне жениться, — закатила глаза Лидия. — Не стану отрицать, что это повышение стало важным этапом, однако оно может и уничтожить мою карьеру, если что-то пойдёт не так, как надеется Конклав. Так что найди Джослин Фейрчайлд, достань Чашу, и я больше не буду тебе досаждать.

Алек снова кивнул.

— Конечно. Почему бы нам не сообщить остальным об изменениях? А затем Иззи расскажет, что мы уже успели узнать об Отречённом.

— Отлично, — сказала Лидия. — Также до моего отъезда нужно будет проверить, как дела у Магнуса Бейна с защитными чарами. Хочу убедиться, что Институт надёжно защищён.

Она замолчала, но затем добавила почти легкомысленно:

— По правде говоря, не могу дождаться встречи с ним. Ты знал, что мой великий предок, Генри Бранвелл — последний из Бранвеллов на посту главы Института — вместе с Магнусом Бейном изобрёл портал?

— Нет, — ответил Алек, лихорадочно размышляя, является энтузиазм Лидии хорошим знаком или нет. — Но я не удивлён. Он очень... хорош в своём деле.

— Вы хорошо друг друга знаете? — нахмурилась Лидия.

— Совсем немного, — соврал Алек, пытаясь справиться с прорывающимся румянцем. Он обнял Лидию за талию и мягко подтолкнул к двери: — Пойдём, расскажем всем о смене руководства.

***

Новости были восприняты хорошо, несмотря на все обстоятельства. Члены Института были весьма ошеломлены официальной заменой Мариз и Роберта, но поскольку Алек знал, что никто из них — или, по крайней мере, большинство — не был в курсе связи его родителей с Кругом, их реакция его не удивила. Однако очевидное волнение при новости о его назначении на должность главы с лихвой компенсировало эту реакцию. Алеку было приятно знать, что теперь он смотрит в глаза _своим_ людям.

— Мне нужно закончить с протоколом о нарушении и опросить ключевой персонал, а затем приступить к бумажной работе, чтобы вовремя отправить Конклаву отчёт, — сказал он Лидии, когда толпа начала расходиться по своим делам. — Так что прошу меня простить. Иззи передаст тебе всю необходимую информацию до твоего отъезда в Идрис.

Лидия любезно приняла его бегство, и Алек мысленно скрестил пальцы в надежде, что она воспримет это как следствие нервов и раздражительности, а не желания от неё избавиться. 

— Конечно, возвращайся к работе. — Лидия протянула руку, и Алек с удовольствием её пожал. — Удачи, Алек. Уверена, ты отлично справишься.

— Спасибо, — ответил он, хотя сам не был в этом уверен. — Будем на связи. 

Он позвал Иззи и официально представил её Лидии, мысленно радуясь, что в его команде есть кто-то с мозгами и интуицией сестры. Иззи моментально оценила ситуацию и подыграла, надев на себя маску преданного Конклаву охотника. Переключив внимание Лидии на камеры наблюдения, она тем самым отвела его от Клэри, и наблюдавший за этим Алек облегчённо выдохнул.

— Итак, теперь ты просветишь нас, что здесь происходит? — спросил Джейс. Они с Клэри вошли в командный центр, едва его покинули Иззи и Лидия.

Алек быстро огляделся, чтобы убедиться, не подслушивает ли их кто, и тихо сказал:

— У нас есть тридцать дней, чтобы поймать Валентина и доставить его и Чашу смерти в Конклав. Чаша — единственное, что им по-настоящему нужно, так что они ни в коем случае не должны узнать о способностях Клэри. Ясно?

— Я даже не знаю, о каких способностях ты говоришь, — Клэри обменялась быстрым заговорщицким взглядом с Джейсом. — Меня просто швырнули в ваш мир. Я понятия не имею, что здесь вообще происходит.

— Ну, последняя часть по крайней мере правдива, — закатил глаза Алек. — Джейс, проследи, чтобы она не попала в беду. Тебя это тоже касается. Мы управляем Институтом на испытательном сроке; Лидия не спустит с нас глаз и будет обо всём докладывать Конклаву. Так что мы либо действуем вместе, либо не действуем вовсе. Договорились?

Клэри открыла рот, явно собираясь спорить, но затем просто скрестила руки на груди.

— Ты правда собираешься помочь найти мою маму?

— Я собираюсь освободить Сумеречного охотника и помочь свергнуть Валентина и Круг с помощью информации, которой обладает этот охотник, — ответил Алек. — А теперь, пока Иззи отвлекает Лидию, нам...

— Откуда мне знать, что тебе можно доверять? — перебила Клэри.

Алек стиснул зубы.

— У нас нет на это времени.

— Что ж, очень жаль, потому что это для меня важно, раз уж судьба моей мамы окажется в твоих руках.

— Эй, ты ведь доверяешь мне? — сказал вдруг Джейс и положил руки Клэри на плечи.

Она посмотрела на него и, поколебавшись, кивнула.

— Тогда ты можешь доверять и Алеку, — продолжил он. — Мы никогда не предадим друг друга. Никогда.

Говоря это, Джейс смотрел на Алека, но пусть в его словах звучала уверенность, через связь Алек чувствовал сомнения. Он шагнул ближе, встал спиной к Клэри, создавая для них с Джейсом иллюзию приватности, и сказал:

— Я доверяю тебе, парабатай. Никогда не сомневайся во мне, что бы я ни сказал, и что бы ни... происходило между нами.

Джейс отчётливо сглотнул и кивнул.

— Что мне нужно сделать? 

— Закончи с Раджем обработку видео с камер наблюдения и затем начинай опрос, пока я разбираюсь с Конклавом. Наш приоритет номер один — защита Института; всю команду соберём завтра утром, чтобы обсудить дальнейшие шаги.

— Хорошо. — Джейс протянул правую руку. — Тогда увидимся утром.

— Утром, — подтвердил Алек, пожимая его ладонь. На сей раз в связи чувствовалась странная ностальгия, словно что-то сладостно-болезненное, прятавшееся под кожей, хотело, чтобы о нём вспомнили.

Он поспешно убрал руку, разрывая эту связь.

— Тогда возвращаемся к работе.

— Определённо, — кивнул Джейс, и Алек с облегчением отметил, что ему тоже было неловко. 

Обняв Клэри за плечи, он поспешил к выходу.

***

Было почти три часа утра, когда Алек добрался к дому Магнуса и нажал на звонок. Он был совершенно вымотан суматохой с протоколом нарушения и тем, что пытался проследить за Лидией, чтобы та не увидела или не узнала того, чего ей не следовало. Так что сейчас единственным желанием Алека было куда-нибудь лечь и просто ни о чём не думать.

Магнус открыл ему двери.

— Не надеялся, что ты сегодня выберешься.

— Как и я, — согласился Алек и положил руки Магнусу на талию, безмолвно прося об объятиях.  
Магнус шагнул ближе, и Алек прильнул к нему, облегчённо выдохнув, когда Магнус погладил его по спине. Тело ныло после безумного дня, а мозг, казалось, сейчас взорвётся, переполненный информацией.

Магнус ничего не сказал, лишь повернул голову, удобнее устраивая её на плече Алека. Его губы коснулись горла, и Алек позволил себе расплавиться в этом тепле, надеясь, что у Магнуса хватит сил удержать их обоих на ногах.

— Я собирался принять ванну, — пробормотал Магнус ему в шею спустя целую вечность. — Присоединишься? Это поможет расслабиться.

Алек не смог удержать улыбки и тихонько рассмеялся:

— Мы вроде бы хотели притормозить немного?

— Знаю. Просто... — сказал Магнус, покрывая его шею лёгкими щекотными поцелуями. — Последние дни были тяжёлыми. У нас обоих. И сейчас я просто хочу залечь с тобой в горячую воду и смыть с нас это всё.

Сердце в груди заныло, словно разом став больше и тяжелее. Казалось, ещё немного, и оно, напряжённое до предела, разорвётся.

Алек так устал. Быть сильным, быть поддержкой, тем, кто держит всё под контролем.

— Да. Звучит здорово, — сказал он, и от мягкой улыбки Магнуса стало немного легче. 

Магнус взял его за руку и повёл за собой вглубь лофта, в главную ванную.

Сейчас она выглядела иначе, чем в прошлый раз: стала больше, а на полу и одной из стен появилась мозаика, изображающая подводный мир. Магнус провёл их к небольшому, утопленному в полу бассейну, который возник у широкого, во всю стену окна с видом на ночной Нью-Йорк. Отпустив руку Алека, Магнус открыл краны и, взяв с полки несколько бутылочек, принялся выливать их в воду.

Бассейн наполнялся подозрительно быстро, мешая воду с разноцветными пузырьками. Алек завороженно смотрел, как Магнус взмахивает руками, зажигая десятки свечей и приглушая освещение до мягкого золотого. Когда бассейн достаточно заполнился, Магнус проверил температуру воды, а затем принялся избавляться от своих многочисленных украшений.

Алек тихо смотрел, как одну за одной он снимает цепочки и медальоны, затем кольца, браслеты и — самым последним — серебряный кафф с уха. Следом Магнус избавился от макияжа и блёсток в волосах; после этого наличие одежды уже не казалось ничем существенным. Алек даже не понимал, что Магнус обнажается перед ним, пока тот не наклонился, чтобы избавиться от брюк и носков.   
И продолжал молча смотреть, пока Магнус не выпрямился и не подошёл ближе.

— Позволишь? — спросил он, кладя руки Алеку на грудь.

Алек лишь кивнул, и Магнус принялся за работу, осторожно и мучительно медленно расстёгивая пуговицы на его рубашке. Когда последняя осталась позади, Алек судорожно выдохнул, даже не догадываясь, что всё это время почти не дышал. 

Магнус скользнул ладонями по его плечам и потянул рубашку прочь, погладил по рукам. Алек поймал одну из его ладоней и прижал к груди, тайно надеясь, что стук сердца сможет сказать то, что Алек не мог выразить словами.

Магнус прикрыл глаза и повторил вслед за Алеком, положив его ладонь себе на грудь. Его сердце билось так же отчаянно быстро, и от этого простого искреннего жеста у Алека перехватило дыхание.

Они долго стояли вот так, слушая друг друга, пока ворвавшийся в ванную сквозняк не заставил обоих поёжиться.

— Давай-ка в воду, — распорядился Магнус, жестом заставив оставшуюся на Алеке одежду исчезнуть. Алек поспешно забрался в бассейн, едва не расплескав воду, и укрылся под толстым слоем пены. Магнус, спасибо ему большое, никак это не прокомментировал — просто устроился в воде, расслабленно откинув голову на бортик.

— Как мы?.. — начал Алек, растерянно замерев на коленях посреди бассейна. — Как мне сесть?

— Как пожелаешь — в любом случае будет здорово, — ответил Магнус, и Алек улыбнулся — таким расслабленным от горячей воды выглядел тот. — Вот только если ты устроишься у меня на коленях, мы едва ли сможем удержаться и не распускать руки.

— Да, я... Лучше сяду по-другому.

Он отодвинулся назад, опёрся спиной о бортик и аккуратно выпрямил ноги. Ему всё ещё было мучительно неловко от того, что он обнажён — и что Магнус, точно так же обнажённый, сидит в нескольких футах. Но вода была потрясающая: предельно горячая, она тем не менее забирала напряжение из каждой клеточки тела. Медленно, но уверенно Алек начал расслабляться.

Он удовлетворённо вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на потолок, бездумно гадая, были ли раньше на нём золотые виноградные лозы, или Магнус добавил их, когда создавал ванную? Вода мягко окутывала теплом, и тело, тяжёлое от усталости и недостатка сна, даже не хотело шевелиться.

— Не возражаешь, если я включу музыку? — спросил Магнус. — Слишком много мыслей в голове.

— Конечно.

Магнус вытащил руку из воды, и с его пальцев сорвалась синяя вспышка. Ванную наполнила приятная, похожая на перезвон колокольчиков музыка.

— Сегодня погиб ещё один из моих магов, — сказал он внезапно, и в его голосе слышались нотки гнева, которых Алек прежде в нём не замечал. — Лили Спэрроу. Одна из тех, кто пострадал во время прошлого нападения на убежище. Ей было всего несколько десятков лет, но для своего возраста она была очень сильна. Я полагал, она выкарабкается, но... Кэт прислала огненное сообщение, когда я вернулся из Института.

— Магнус, мне так жаль. — Сердце Алека болезненно сжалось.

Магнус коротко кивнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Кажется, что чем дольше живёшь, тем легче к этому относишься. Но на самом деле это не так.

— Не так, — согласился Алек, сглатывая комок в горле. Весь вечер ему удавалось не думать о смерти Ходжа, занимаясь вместо этого необходимыми делами, но сейчас её осознание нахлынуло на него, и память тут же подкинула воспоминания о теле, запакованном в пластиковый мешок.

— Ты можешь... То, что Рафаэль говорил за ужином про Ходжа, — правда?

Даже от вопроса стало больно, но Алек должен был узнать.

— Не уверен, что могу об этом говорить, — ответил Магнус, и от его тона сердце заныло ещё сильнее. — И потому, что это не моя история, и... Едва ли я могу быть объективным и рациональным, когда дело касается членов Круга.

В его слова угадывался гнев — тщательно скрываемый, но совершенно очевидный. Алек не знал, как с этим быть, что сказать или сделать, чтобы Магнусу стало лучше.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл? — выпалил он, поражаясь неуверенности в своём голосе. 

Магнус приподнял голову и какое-то время смотрел на Алека, переводя взгляд с лица на руну на шее и обратно, а затем со вздохом зажмурился. Когда он снова открыл глаза, на его лице отразилась настоящая борьба эмоций. Боль и растерянность Алека прорвались наружу, будто гнев Магнуса притянул их, как магнит.

Алек не знал, кто двинулся первым. Вода плеснула через бортики бассейна, когда Алек врезался в Магнуса, а их губы соединились в поцелуе, чересчур грубом, но именно этого Алеку сейчас и хотелось. Они целовались больше зло, чем страстно, выплёскивая накопившееся разочарование.  
Губы Магнуса, настойчивые и требовательные, успокаивали хаос в мыслях Алека и притупляли ощущение собственной беспомощности. Алек обнял его, притягивая ближе, и так они оказались на коленях в центре бассейна, крепко вжимаясь друг в друга.

Голова шла кругом; вода уже не казалась горячей, по сравнению с теплом кожи Магнуса — Алек впитывал его всем собой, опасаясь развалиться на части. Магнус вздрогнул, и Алек прижал его ближе, чувствуя солёный привкус на губах. Разорвав поцелуй, Магнус уткнулся Алеку в шею.

Он всё ещё дрожал, будто ломаясь в руках, и Алек лишь крепче обнимал его, не зная, что ещё сделать. Он чувствовал себя беспомощным; глаза жгло, и он только и мог, что шептать какую-то успокаивающую бессмыслицу. Они оба были не в порядке — всё сейчас было не в порядке, — но Алек продолжал говорить, глупо надеясь, что слова станут правдой.

Он пропустил момент, когда Магнус схватил его за бёдра и потянул к себе на колени. Они потеряли равновесие и рухнули в бассейн, с головой уходя под воду и так и не расцепив объятий. Вынырнув, Алек закашлялся; Магнус напротив выругался, отплёвываясь и вытирая лицо. Щёлкнул пальцами, заставляя все мыльные пузыри исчезнуть, и между ним и Алеком осталась только чистая вода. Он потянул Алека за собой к бортику и снова поцеловал — с отчаянием, которое быстро превращалось в настоящий голод.

Алека захлестнуло возбуждением. Он прижался к Магнусу, двигая бёдрами, и ощутил ответное желание. Руки Магнуса гладили его по спине, то и дело соскальзывая на задницу, и Алек застонал, уткнувшись ему в шею и желая большего. 

Алек чувствовал себя разбитым и хрупким, но в то же время абсолютно собранным. Магнус под ним отзывался стонами на каждое движение, ловил губы Алека в жёсткие поцелуи, от которых внутри всё горело.

Алек жаждал большего, желал почувствовать Магнуса внутри, под своей кожей, в своих лёгких, прижать его к сердцу. Он попытался дотянуться до рук Магнуса, но остановил сам себя. От желания стать ближе кружилась голова; магия Магнуса была совсем рядом — Алек почти ощущал покалывание на кончиках пальцев.

— Мы можем... — начал он, слепо ведя руками. — Мы можем... больше? 

Хватка Магнуса стала крепче, и сердце Алек пропустило удар — одновременно со вспыхнувшими разом свечами.

— Не думаю... моя магия... боже, какой же ты... — Магнус не договорил, утягивая Алека в очередной поцелуй.

— Ты заставляешь меня забыть обо всём и просто... отпустить контроль и _наполнить тебя_ магией, — прошептал Магнус ему на ухо, когда они смогли оторваться друг от друга.

— Давай, — немедленно отозвался Алек, вызывая у Магнуса очередной стон. — Магнус, я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал.

— Нет, — ответил тот, сбиваясь с дыхания. Алек чувствовал, как напрягается его тело, будто готовясь к следующим словам: — Ты не... Это опасно, Алек, для нас обоих. Если мы это сделаем, и с тобой что-то случится, я...

Алек обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал, отгоняя прочь вспыхнувшее разочарование. Магнус снова сорванно вздохнул, на сей раз удивлённо, и потянулся ближе, вжимаясь в Алека.

Разорвав поцелуй, Алек прижался лбом ко лбу Магнуса и перевёл дыхание. Руку Магнуса он перехватил и направил ниже, надеясь, что тот поймёт намёк.

— А если?..

Магнус со стоном кивнул, обнял Алека, привлекая ещё ближе к себе, и утянул в ещё один жёсткий поцелуй. Алек подобрался, ожидая боли, но вместо этого по позвоночнику разлилось приятное будоражащее тепло. Алек уронил голову Магнусу на плечо, пока в него погружался палец — горячий и неестественно гладкий, не причиняющий совершенно никакого дискомфорта. Магнус крепко держал его, хрипло дыша на ухо, и к пальцу добавился второй, заставляя тело Алека плавиться от удовольствия.

Он обхватил член Магнуса ладонью и попытался сдвинуться, чтобы целиком оказаться у него на коленях. Но Магнус удержал его на месте, в отместку убыстряя движения пальцами. 

— Я хочу... — Алек поёрзал, и от нового угла, под которым Магнус его трахал, захлестнуло яркой вспышкой удовольствия. Алек быстрее задвигал рукой.

Не говоря ни слова, Магнус согнул пальцы внутри, и Алек застонал, не в силах справиться с наслаждением. Голову он бессильно уронил Магнусу на плечо.

— Слишком близко, — извинился Магнус, легонько прикусывая Алеку шею. — Магия слишком... Я не смогу сдержать её.

Алек кивнул и принялся двигать бёдрами сам, насаживаясь глубже. Магнус добавил третий палец, и Алек снова удивился тому, какими скользкими они были, как потрясающе было чувствовать их внутри, не отвлекаясь на привычную боль от проникновения.

Ускорив ритм, он открыл глаза, и его окатило горячей волной при виде Магнуса. Тот откинул голову, крепко зажмурился и выдыхал воздух короткими толчками. Алек быстрее задвигал ладонью, а после жадно смотрел, как Магнус выгнулся и кончил ему в руку.

Алек держал себя в руках изо всех сил, пока Магнус переживал удовольствие. Они снова поцеловались, и Алек подался на пальцы Магнуса — ещё и ещё, до тех пор, пока напряжение не достигло своего пика, и он не кончил тоже. Магнус продолжал двигать пальцами внутри, продлевая агонию удовольствия, и остановился, лишь когда Алек перехватил его запястье, не в силах больше этого выносить.

Он застонал Магнусу в губы, чувствуя себя абсолютно опустошённым. Каждая клетка тела горела, и это было так здорово, словно он растворялся рядом с Магнусом, растворялся в нём: их дыхание смешалось, и магия Магнуса хлынула внутрь, делая...

Что-то внутри будто лопнуло, вырываясь наружу. Ванную озарила вспышка света, и Магнус отпрянул прочь, тяжело дыша.

— Не приближайся, — предупредил Магнус. Его глаза стали жёлтыми, на ладонях то и дело вспыхивала магия. — Просто дыши и постарайся успокоиться, Алек. Всё хорошо.

Алек опустил взгляд, и его сердце едва не остановилось: по телу, начиная от живота и выше, ползли зелёные линии. 

— Что происходит?

— Просто дыши, — повторил Магнус, но это совершенно не успокаивало. Зелёные линии добрались уже до рук, и Алек начинал паниковать.

Магнус взмахнул руками, и тело Алека охватило мягкое сияние его магии. Мало-помалу зелёные линии начали бледнеть, а вскоре исчезли совсем.

Оба вздохнули с видимым облегчением.

— Что это было такое? — спросил Алек дрожащим от ещё не схлынувшего адреналина голосом.

— Ещё одна спонтанная попытка образовать связь, — ответил Магнус. — Твоя охотничья сущность попыталась найти выход. Чтобы соединиться с моей.

— Сущность Сумеречных охотников зелёного цвета? — спросил Алек и тут же покраснел, заметив, как Магнус закусил губу в попытке сдержать усмешку. — Молчи, очевидно же, что я не это хотел сказать.

— О нет, продолжай. Цвета очень важны. Я рад, что у нас появились общие интересы.

Алек бросил на него возмущённый взгляд, но в итоге просто улыбнулся. Напряжение между ними ослабло, и вместе с тем успокаивалось и сердцебиение Алека, возвращаясь к привычному ритму.

— Так что это значит? — спросил он. — Ты сказал, что может быть опасно... эээ... наполнить меня своей магией, кажется, так?

Магнус нахмурился, и Алек не удержался от усмешки.

— Я просто говорю.

— К счастью для тебя, ты слишком соблазнительный, — вздохнул Магнус. Его плечи поникли, а усмешка исчезла с лица. — Но это серьёзно. Нельзя допустить, чтобы подобное произошло.

Алек неосознанно выпрямился и расправил плечи.

— Что может случиться?

— В худшем случае у нас образуется связь, — ответил Магнус. — А помимо того, что у тебя уже есть одна связь, крайне нестабильная, мы ещё и знаем друг друга меньше недели. И не знаю, как ты, но на мой взгляд, это слишком малый срок, чтобы связывать себя обязательствами до конца жизни.

Алек ошеломлённо застыл.

— Да, это...

Магнус подошёл ближе и мягко взял его ладонь в свои.

— Это не значит, что мы должны всё прекратить. Просто нужно вести себя осторожнее.

Алек кивнул, не в силах ответить, и отвернулся:

— Прости. Я...

— Не нужно извиняться, — покачал головой Магнус. — Думаю, нам обоим сегодня это было нужно. Так что давай не заморачиваться.

Алек ощутил, как снова краснеет.

— Ладно.

— Мы со всем разберёмся, — пообещал Магнус. — Я поищу информацию. Давай просто будем делать всё шаг за шагом?

Алек мягко обхватил пальцы Магнуса своими.

— Да, — сказал он, — это мне нравится.

**Author's Note:**

> Я лишь переводчик, так что если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос автору :)


End file.
